Nihilistic Heart
by TatsumaruAkatsuki
Summary: After dying at hands of Ichigo, Ulquiorra finds himself in the world of Rosario Vampire. In this new world he still puzzles over the heart Orihime spoke of. Will he ever find his own? Akasha seems to think so. He makes a deal to serve her if she is able to teach him. However, should she fail, she will die along with everyone she cares about.
1. Introduction

**Author's note:**

**I wrote this story in highschool which was long ago. I was amazed I found this and decided to type it and post it here. I did not really make any changes to it as I wanted to preserve it the way it is. I haven't written a story since but I do enjoy reading them. In fact, I still like reading Ulquiorra's crossovers from time to time. I hope this inspires others to write more of them which is one of the reasons for posting this. Enough of my rambling, I hope you like it.**

* * *

A shadowy figure is seen leaping through the rooftop of the small bustling town unnoticed by the people below. It effortlessly maneuvered at subsonic speed. At such speeds it was nothing but a blur, a blur heading straight for the market district. A middle-aged man in a fruit stand is selling fruit to a customer who is tasting the grapes. Both men fail to notice an apple float out the stand to be above them. A lone pale figure wearing a white jacket with coattails, a black sash, and a white hakama stares at the apple with deep penetrating emerald eyes. This world was alien to the figure as it forced it to eat in regular intervals.

**I'm forced to scavenge for food just to stay alive, ridiculous.**

The lone figure is revealed to be Ulquiorra who closes his eyes as he takes a bite. He disliked the task of scavenging for food as he felt more like an animal. He often thought of refusing to eat anything at all, but he knew it to be unwise. After all, there is always the chance to run into soul reapers. He suddenly disappears and reappears on top of a nearby building.

**I'm currently in the human world, but all this time I have not encountered any spirits or hollows for that matter.** **I succumbed to my wounds, yet I'm still alive. This must be another realm, but that doesn't explain why I can't access Hueco Mundo. It's been several months since then.**

Ulquiorra is snapped out of his deep thoughts as he hears a child crying below. Now focusing his attention to a mother comforting her son who is crying he watches as she calms him down. He watches as she cleans his tears with a handkerchief. He did not understand why the child cried in the first place as he quickly stopped after his mother comforted him. It was utterly pointless in his eyes.

**Humans pique my interest, ever since that woman showed a glimpse of her heart, but…these humans are foolish. Some are trash, others intriguing…** Ulquiorra drops the now eaten apple and watches it slowly fall.

**I suppose I should get going.** He sonidos out of view and the apple hits the ground.

Three figures are seen walking down a portal that leads from the monster world to the human world. A beautiful woman with long pink hair tied in a tie that reaches up to her waist and with green eyes is wearing a black dress is the first to be seen. She is accompanied by two children. One is a pretty, young girl who resembles the older woman, but has silver hair and red eyes. She is wearing a white dress with black outlines, black leggings, and black heels. The other is a handsome young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue dress shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes. The woman known as Akasha is first to emerge out the portal followed by Moka, and Tsukune. They are now standing on a sunflower field covering the hill. Akasha turns her head to face them and reminds them of what she told them earlier.

"Do you remember what I said, you must stay behind me at all times. Do not stray far from me and no wandering around without me. Especially you, Moka?" Akasha tells them while giving Moka a serious gaze.

Moka meets her gaze with her own and replies, "Yes mother. We understand."

Tsukune looks in bewilderment as Moka quickly agrees with her mother which is usually not the case. Not forgetting about Tsukune, Akasha focuses on him next, but with a gentle look.

"Tsukune, I know we haven't visited here in quite some time and that you want to learn all you can, but you must also stay with us, okay?"

"Yes Akasha-san. Moka and I won't repeat what happened last time." Tsukune answered with a smile. Akasha also returns a smile and beckons them to follow.

"The human world has become less dangerous because there are fewer monsters who come here since separating our linked worlds. However, there is always a chance that we might run into a hostile monster and thus, I will have to act. If that happens, Moka you must protect Tsukune."

"Of course, mother. I won't let anything happen to him." Moka quickly assures her as she reaches and grabs Tsukune's hand.

"Thanks." Tsukune told her as he knew he could always count on her.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Also, we must hide our true nature from humans." Akasha added as they start to walk through the field.

It didn't take them long to reach the top of the hill. They quickly spotted the small town which was several hundred feet from the hill they stood on. Akasha thought it was the perfect town to take her children as she knew that the town had a population of a mere 1,500. It was a large town when you consider its low residents. They would have an easier time sneaking in without trouble.

"There it is, Nazaki. This town does not have many residents and does not get many travelers. We will have an easier time not being noticed as there are fewer people here than the city." Akasha told them as she looked down at the peaceful town.

"Let's head down there." They all started to walk down the hill when suddenly, Akasha stops walking which causes Tsukune to bump into her.

"Oof! I'm sorry Akasha-san. I didn't notice…."

Akasha did not know what she saw, but she was certain it was someone or something as she saw movement. No longer in sight she focused her senses in the direction it disappeared too. Moka noticing her mother's strange behavior decides to speak out. She does not get the chance to utter a word as Akasha quickly spins around to face them. Moka and Tsukune are surprised at her sudden movement.

"Moka, you and Tsukune stay right here, I can sense a powerful monster not too far from here that is strong enough to be an S class." She rapidly told them with a serious demeanor.

Akasha did not want to leave them, but this individual was too powerful to have them around. She did not want to risk their safety.

"What?" Tsukune blurts out in shock.

Tsukune knew that S class monsters are the strongest monsters, but he never expected them to run into one. Especially one so close to his fellow humans. He could feel himself growing anxious.

"Is that true mother? I don't sense any…" Moka eyes widen as she senses the enormous energy miles away that was distancing itself.

Moka could tell that its power surpassed her own which made her annoyed. It was surprising as she considered herself to be strong for her age.

"I have to go see who it is and if it is a threat, I must take care of it. In the meantime, both of you wait here." Both nodded as she flashes a smile back before disappearing with blinding speed.

"Moka, aren't you worried about your mother?"

"Not really, even if they are an S class, my mother is a dark lord, and besides, she is the strongest dark lord." Moka stated with no tone of concern.

"If you say so." Tsukune worriedly stated as he looked in the direction she headed too.

Ulquiorra arrived at his home, a giant withered bush tree and lays down beneath the branches. It reminded him of his first home which is why he chose this particular tree. Ulquiorra felt that his strength was growing weaker by the day, but he felt no concern. He would rather eat what he needed than to prolong his scavenging.

"I'll have to consume more food, or my power will diminish further. However, strength will not help me find the secrets of the heart." He told himself as he knew strength was something that human woman did not have, yet it somehow empowered her. Pushing those thoughts away, he gazes up at the sky as he gets comfortable.

**There is no point in it as I have no purpose in this world. I simply exist. **With those thoughts Ulquiorra closed his eyes and started to drift off.

**The monster I'm sensing stopped moving, it's only about 10 miles away. It is incredibly fast as it put quite a distance between us**. Akasha could make out a hilly forest in the distance.

**So, it is hiding away from humans. This is a good sign.** Akasha quickly enters the forest and continues to move deeper in to the forest. With her incredible speed she traverses until she notices a large withered bush tree.

**It's inside those branches so I still can't see it**. Akasha surveys the area and notes, **At least, if it comes to fighting there will be no humans around**.

Ulquiorra, detecting the presence outside his home awakens. He reluctantly opens his eyes as he realizes the human has not moved from its spot.

**There's a human outside. Can the human sense my presence? How peculiar?** And with that he stands and begins to walk out his home toward his unexpected guest.

**It's approaching me now**. Akasha peered through the branches trying to make out the figure as it approached her. She watched as a short-sized male emerged from the tree. She is bewildered by the appearance of the pale man as he looked almost human except for the bony structure on his head and his long streaks which reminded her of tears.

**He's not any monster I know, the helmet-like structure on his head, that pale skin, and those streaks on his face.** Akasha is then drawn in to the man's eyes who despite not showing any emotion seemed to be giving vibes that he was looking right through her soul. Akasha could not help but to meet his gaze. No one said anything for a minute which felt like an eternity for her.

She finally utters, "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised woman, you're the first human who is able to see me or sense me for that matter." Ulquiorra replied as he examines the slightly taller woman with curiosity.

He was genuinely expecting that the woman would not able to see him as she remained silent for a minute. Maybe his appearance was a factor, but she was not frightened of him, so he assumed it was the former. He came to a stop in front of his home as he studied her. He could sense no reaitsu from her, but he did sense something from her. She was unlike any other human he met before.

Akasha taken back by his reply could only wonder what he meant. She momentarily shakes it off and asks once more.

"I asked for your identity and I want to know what you're doing here in the human world." Ulquiorra noticing her irritation chose to stare back at her. She continued with her questioning.

"Well?"

Ulquiorra closes his eyes and responds.

"Human world you say?"

**So, there are other worlds besides this human world just like in my previous dimension**. Ulquiorra now understanding the gist of things stares at the woman once more.

"From your question I presume you're not human."

Akasha confused over his obvious statement responded accordingly.

"Of course, I'm not human, I'm a monster and I'm not sure which monster you are but I'm certain you're not human."

Wanting to correct the woman's assumption he spoke again.

"That is correct woman, I'm not human, but I'm not whatever you think I am. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer and I'm a hollow."

Akasha confused and not understanding blurts out what she is thinking.

"A hollow? What the heck does that mean?"

Ulquiorra choosing to ignore her simply asks, "So what does a monster like you, want from me?" Akasha getting more annoyed, but not wanting to fight chooses to answer him.

"My name is Akasha Bloodriver, I'm a vampire and a dark lord whose role is to maintain the peace between humans and monsters. We do so by teaching monsters to hide from the humans and by teaching different monsters to get along."

Ulquiorra nonchalantly replies, "You still haven't answered my question woman."

Akasha angrily retorts, "It's Akasha! Akasha Bloodriver!" Ulquiorra expression remains unfazed by her antic.

"Listen Ulquiorra, I'm here because I can't have you wandering around the human world as you will ultimately expose our kind to the humans. So, you have two choices come with me to the monster world willingly or I'll have to take you there by force."

Clearly this woman had no idea who she was talking to. He was Aizen-sama's 4th espada and he only takes order from him. Still he found it amusing that she dared to threaten him. Ulquiorra chooses to close his eyes and puts his hands in his pockets as he answers her.

"I see…but I refuse."

Ulquiorra opens his eyes to see her expression. Akasha has a visible sadden face which confused him. As he began to think of her questionable behavior, he heard her speak.

"I'll have to hurt you then."

"You're welcome to try, but it will cost you your life, woman."

Akasha could suddenly feel a heavy pressure on her as she felt his energy spiked up. That's all she needed as she moved instantly in front of him and send out a powerful kick towards his head. Ulquiorra surprised by her sudden movement, barely responds in time to grab her leg before it reached his skull. Ulquiorra was not expecting the force he felt from a simple kick as he skidded back. However, Akasha was even more shocked to find that he was able to not only keep up and grab her leg, but to stop her kick. Akasha recovers and puts more force into her next kick. Prepared for her next attack he grabs her leg again and stops her completely. This time he was able to feel a tiny glint of pain from his right arm.

"Foolish."

And just like that he throws her to the ground creating a huge crater which produces a shockwave that destroys his withered bush tree home along with the surrounding nearby trees.

**I'm still surprised I felt even a glint of pain. **Ulquiorra examines his right arm.

**I'm less than half strength, but it is still hard to believe.** His thoughts are interrupted as he sonidos to avoid a sure to be devastating downward kick. Ulquiorra examined a new larger crater.

**It might be in my own interest to avoid her attacks as my reiatsu is as low as it is**.

"Ulquiorra was it? I'm surprised on how incredibly fast you are." Akasha told him as she stood up and shook the dust off her dress.

Ulquiorra only stoically replies, "It's just that you're just incredibly slow woman."

Akasha eyes narrow with anger at his petty insult.

"Tch..You're pissing me off!" Ulquiorra easily sonidos out of the way of Akasha's mad charge. Akasha is forced to stop and starts to look around for him but to no avail.

**He's right, I've never saw him move but he disappeared right on front of me. I must leave myself open to attack and strike him back.** Akasha starts to deliberately taunt him.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me?" Akasha yells out and puts her right hand on her chest.

"If you wish to die…" Akasha turns around but is unable to see him.

"Then die."

Ulquiorra suddenly appears in front of her and stabs her with his bare hand right through her heart. Ulquiorra chose to give her a quick death but oddly he was reminded of the time he killed his fellow hollows as he stared at his blood-stained hand.

**Trash.** Ulquiorra immediately pulls out his hand and stares at his work.

"Foolish woman throwing away your life like that." Ulquiorra callously stated as he looked into her squinting light green eyes.

Akasha despite the immense pain smiles back at him and replies, "I was waiting for this."

His eyes widen a little at the realization of her words and the grip on his right arm. Akasha putting all her demonic energy into her right hand, quickly punches Ulquiorra's left cheek. Ulquiorra is launched back with tremendous force as he is sent flying straight through trees with no change in momentum. With a bang he finally crashes a small hill and he is immediately covered by the falling rubble of the damaged hill.

**What is he made of? His skin is the hardest thing ever**. Akasha rubs her knuckles gently as she felt sharp pain from the impact.

**It's over. There is no way he could be conscious after all that. **Akasha was certain of this as her yoki is immense and there are only a few known individuals who can take her strength without receiving fatal injuries. Akasha now focusing her attention to the hole in her chest, begins to regenerate her wound.

**I'm certain he is still alive as his skin is hard and he is powerful enough to hurt me with his bare hands.** Akasha started to notice that her regeneration was slower than usual.

**What is going on? I should have healed by now.** Akasha forced some more of her demonic energy to speed up the process, but it still refused to heal completely.

**It doesn't matter. I have some time to recover before meeting up with my kids. But my dress is all ruined though.** Akasha carefully examined all her tears, cuts, and the hole on her dress. She was thankful that her dress was not covered in blood and the hole was relatively small. She tore a piece of her dress to wrap it over the hole. Hearing a faint noise, Akasha turned to look at the settling dust. Akasha could see a small figure walking towards her through all the debris.

**If all my energy didn't hurt him then there is no way I can beat him. Not in my current form. If I use all my Shinzo powers than I might lose control and start to feed on the humans. If that happens…no I won't use them.** Akasha instinctively reached to her hip but found nothing as she was wearing a dress.

**I also don't have my sword to defend myself from his.** Akasha was awestruck as Ulquiorra was now visible and aside from his damaged getup, he had no visible injuries. He walked calmly towards her watching her every move like a wolf stalking its prey.

**He's not even injured either, damn it!** Ulquiorra was slightly impressed that her punch was able to hurt him even through his half-strength hierro**. **

**I felt moderate pain for a brief second, but it seems that is all she could do.**

"Was that the best you can do woman?" Ulquiorra commented as he noticed her expression of worry.

Ulquiorra noticing that her injury was halfway closed, was slightly amused. Akasha noticed him staring at her wound that she decides to quickly wrap it with the piece she tore earlier.

"I'm surprised that you have regeneration powers but..." Ulquiorra's finger starts to glow green.

"What are you doing?" Akasha asked him nervously as she hasn't felt fear since Alucard.

"Since you can regenerate, I won't leave a trace of you to do so." Akasha taken back gets ready to dodge.

"Cero." Ulquiorra mutters as he points at Akasha.

The enormous green cero quickly traverses towards Akasha. Not wanting to get hit by it she decides to jump out of the way. She is barely able to evade it in time and could only watch in horror as the beam continued its advancement. She observed the cero continue through countless trees before colliding into a large hill. She watched as the energy released from the cero enveloped the large hill. It expanded and consumed the surrounding area before revealing a wasteland and a giant hole where the hill stood.

**He is more dangerous than I thought. He is not only faster than anyone I faced before, but he also caused so much destruction.** Akasha became weak-kneed but stood her ground after the realization of what she was up against. She slowly got into her fighting stance after remembering the faces of Moka and Tsukune who are waiting for her to return.

"So, what kind of monster do you think your mother is up against?" Tsukune asked while swinging Moka's right arm with his.

"It's an S class so it could only be only certain monsters, but I don't really care as it won't stand a chance against mother." Moka haughtily answered a worried Tsukune.

"I guess so, but this is the first time I see her act that way." Noticing his worry Moka stopped swinging her arm.

"Stop worrying Tsukune, mother is the strongest person I know, and this will be easy for her."

"I know that, but it's just that I have this fee…whaa!" Moka having heard enough and trying to distract him picks him up bridal style.

"Moka! Stop this! I told you I hate it when you do this!" Tsukune shouted as he felt great embarrassment in this position. Moka could only chuckle as she saw his flustered face and answered him.

"I know, but you were starting to annoy me so why not."

"Grrrrr! Put me down!" Tsukune tries to escape her but is unsuccessful in his attempts as she easily overpowers him. Becoming angrier at her constant giggling at his expense he gave her the ultimatum.

"Put me down you freakishly strong girl or I won't let you have your favorite snack." Moka now pouting could only give in to his demand and puts him down.

"I was just having a little fun. You don't have to threaten me or call me names." She muttered under her breath.

Tsukune, now happy to be on the ground was about to chastise her more when he suddenly felt a shockwave of air push him towards Moka.

**Oh no**! He thought as he looked to where he was being knocked into.

Tsukune's head bumped into Moka's chest and instantly he became crimson. Instantly he backs offs and struggles to explain the situation.

"I-I-I di-di-dn't mean to-to..." He trailed off as he noticed that Moka was not paying him any attention and instead staring intensely behind him.

**What was that? It was a giant green flash, but I can tell it was all energy. Mother, please be okay.** Tsukune now frightened by the display grabbed Moka's hand who reassured him by squeezing his hand.

Ulquiorra surprised by her fight stance decided to ask.

"Why do you resist the inevitable? Why do you continue to fight as if you could win? Why haven't you lost hope after seeing the difference in our power? Akasha surprised by his sudden questions and his tiny change in tone answered him.

"I won't lose or give up hope as long as the whole monster world depends on me and besides, I have two kids waiting for my return."

"Tell me woman are you afraid of me?" Ulquiorra asks her as he looks into her eyes for a glint of despair.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid for my kids and that's why I won't lose to you" Akasha exclaims with no sign of fear as she powers up.

**This woman is just like her. Does her heart drive her to fight me? I can't understand why they act this way. She should be full of despair. I'll just have to make her explain to me what a heart is and how do I acquire my own.** Ulquiorra closes his eyes and begins to talk to her about his new decision.

"Woman, I have decided to spare your life and go to this monster world you speak of." Akasha could only stared wide eyed at the pale man.

However, she recovered quickly and managed to say, "What brought this sudden change?"

Ulquiorra opens his eyes and looks at her and for the first time, she sensed something from him.

"You remind me of someone I used to know who believed in the heart."

"The heart?" Ulquiorra only nods and continues his explanation. "I wish to know what the heart is and learn why it drives you so. I want to learn anything I can about it so that one day I might find a heart of my own." Uquiorra stated as he looked down on his hand which clenched at the thought of this heart. Akasha, now curious could only stare at him. Composing himself, Ulquiorra focused his gaze at her and continued his explanation.

"If and only if you agree to help me with this, then I shall comply to your demand." Akasha dumbfounded couldn't believe what he wanted was so simple but complicated at the same time. This was the only way to stop him from fighting her and to her it didn't seem unreasonable. Akasha also felt a sense of pity for the man's circumstance in front of her.

**I can't believe he's asking for me to explain what having a heart is. He really hasn't expressed himself like normal people do. He has only shown me apathy. It's quite sad really.** Akasha lost in thought, failed to notice that Ulquiorra was dangerously close to her.

"What's it going to be, woman?" Akasha startled by his proximity leans back, but holds her ground answers him.

"Alright Ulquiorra Cifer, I accept to teach you about the heart and to help you discover your own but on one condition." Ulquiorra willing to listen to her condition asks her to explain.

"Which is?" Akasha feeling confident that he would comply to due to his fast response, elaborates to him.

"You must listen to what I say." Ulquiorra not caring for her simple request chose to answer her

"Indeed Akasha-sama."

"Akasha-sama?" Akasha asks with a shocked face as she never expected someone like him to call her that.

"Since I will be following your orders that makes you my superior does it not?" He simply stated as it was the most natural thing in the world.

Akasha not willing to change his mind continued her conditions.

"As I was saying you must follow the monster laws, not hurt others, and follow my orders."

"As you wish Akasha-sama, but should you fail to teach me about the heart, then I will kill you and destroy everything you wish to protect." Akasha could feel his killing intent even though his tone did not change at all.

**He is serious**. She knew that failure was not an option.

"I give you my word that I will teach you what I know."

"Then, I shall give you my loyalty." Ulquiorra stated as he bows to her.

"That's not necessary, Ulquiorra. We should get going as my kids are waiting for me." Ulquiorra stands upright once again. Akasha greeted his gaze with a smile.

"We can continue our conversation when we get home, don't you think."

"As you wish Akasha-sama."

"Let's get going Ulquiorra." With that said, both disappeared in a flash.

"How long has it been since Akasha-san left us here, half an hour?" Tsukune asks Moka who is still holding his hand and has not looked away from which she can sense her mother.

Moka now sensing that her mother and the other monster are traveling together decides to inform Tsukune.

"Mother is coming and she's not alone."

"She's not alone?" Tsukune asks as he squints to see the direction Moka is looking at.

"She appears to be accompanied by the monster she went to check on."

"That means that it isn't an enemy." Tsukune happily stated as he gazed at Moka.

He took notice of Moka's frown and her sudden tight grip which was close to being painful. Tsukune was about to ask her why she seemed so tense, but his thoughts are interrupted.

"Tsukune, Moka I'm back. Sorry I took so long."

"Akasha-san!" Tsukune worriedly yelled as he ran towards her for a hug after noticing how damaged her dress was.

Moka on the other hand was staring with annoyance at the short pale man standing behind Akasha a few feet away. Moka was surprised of his appearance and strange clothes. She compared the state of his clothes and her mother's.

**I can tell he's strong as his clothes are in better shape than mother's. Still that doesn't mean much in a fight.** Moka's eyes narrowed as she thought of this.

Uquiorra not wanting to disturb Akasha's moment with Tsukune chose to look around his surroundings. They were near a field of sunflowers with no one around, but them.

"Who is he, Mother?" Moka angrily blurted out as she glared at Ulquiorra like a hawk. Akasha who was smiling and hugging Tsukune turned serious.

"This is a new friend of mine that I made today."

**Friend?** Tsukune and Moka both questioned in their minds.

"Introduce yourself to my daughter, please." Akasha again flashed a smile and Ulquiorra steps forward to stand beside her.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer and as of today I will be serving your mother, Akasha-sama." Ulquiorra explained with his iconic tone to the glaring child as he could feel the animosity from her. Tsukune's and Moka's eyes widen after hearing this.

"Akasha-sama?" They both blurted out simultaneously.

Before Moka could pry for more information, Akasha quickly speaks out.

"I want both of you to introduce yourselves to Ulquiorra as well."

Tsukune is the first to approach him and states

"My name is Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you." He courteously bows after his introduction.

Moka didn't move an inch but she did introduce herself.

"My name is Moka Bloodriver and I'm the daughter of the most powerful Dark Lord in existence" She stated conceitedly with the air of superiority.

Ulquiorra only stared at them passively and stated, "I see."

That's when they both got a good look at his eyes. Both were taken back by his eyes that seemed to look through them. Disliking the sensation, she looks back towards her mother.

"Mother, why is your dress in tatters?" She asked forgetting to ask earlier.

"My dear friend Ulquiorra tore it by mistake." She cheerfully replied.

This made Tsukune sweat drop, Moka angry, and Ulquiorra ignored her comment.

"And you let him get away with it?" Moka angrily questioned her mother.

"Like I said Moka, it was a simple mistake that I am mostly to blame."

"But mother..."

"Enough, we must return home as I'm in no condition to be out in public and I have some business to discuss with Ulquiorra." And with that Akasha opened the portal that led to their home.

"Everyone in now!"

"Fine." Moka angrily replied. She and Tsukune were the first to enter.

**So, this is a portal that leads to their world. **Ulquiorra thought as he witnessed the children enter the portal and reappear on the other side.

"Ulquiorra please follow me." She beckoned him as she went inside the portal. Ulquiorra complies and steps in after her.


	2. Explanation

**Author's note:**

**I've been getting asked if I wrote more chapters. The answer is kind of. The thing is, the story was not written in chapters. I have to break it off somewhere that I think makes sense to do so. I figure I can get 5 or 6 chapters from the story. I would let you know when I get to the last chapter. Also, I might not always update weekly as I would only update if I have time to type it and check for errors. Anyways, I hope you like Ch.2.**

* * *

Ulquiorra systematically observed the tunnel he was currently walking in. He was reminded of a Garganta as they seemed to be similar concepts. This tunnel looked no different than any other he seen in the human world. In fact, the only difference was the exit. One thing he quickly noted was the length of the tunnel as it seemed much longer than his Garganta. While a Garganta is dangerous because of the lack of road, it still seemed superior to him.

Ulquiorra examined the family in front of him. They were all heading to the exit in silence. No one had uttered a word even as they reached the halfway point of the tunnel. Ulquiorra concluded that his mere presence kept them all silent and he decided to remain silent as well. Moka and Tsukune were the first to appear outside the tunnel followed by Akasha and lastly, Ulquiorra. The first thing he spotted was a huge mansion surrounded from all sides by the woods and a long road that led to straight to it. The mansion was in a secluded area which made him think it was to avoid unnecessary visitors.

"How do you like my home Ulquiorra?" Akasha asked as she curiously looked at him. Ulquiorra having heard her, direct his attention towards her and voiced his observation.

"This world doesn't look any different than the human world."

"Looks can be deceiving at first." She replied to him with a smile.

Tsukune, realizing how far the tunnel opened from his home, complained out loud.

"Awww… We landed much farther this time than I hoped." Before he could lament further, he suddenly feels his feet leave the ground. Quickly realizing what happened, he spoke out loud.

"Wait! I rather walk!"

"You're too slow." Moka commented as she looked down at the flustered boy, but before he could say anything else, she took off with him screaming.

"We should also get going" Akasha commented as she looked at them heading home. Akasha ran after them followed by Ulquiorra.

Moka and Tsukune were the first to arrive at the front door. Just as Moka puts him down in front of the door, Akasha and Ulquiorra appeared behind them. Not wanting to make a scene in front of Ulquiorra, Tsukune chose to ignore Moka's previous action. Moka reached for the front door and opened it. She went in first, followed by Tsukune, Akasha, and finally Ulquiorra. They were greeted at entrance by the family's only servant, Sakon.

Sakon was a tall handsome man with short spiky black hair and blue eyes. His only flaw was the single scar that ran horizontal between his eyes. He was dressed in regular black butler clothes. He had a muscular physique that an ordinary butler would not possess.

"Welcome back Moka-sama, Tsukune-sama, and Akasha-sama. Di…." Sakon stopped his greeting and quickly rushed to her side.

"Akasha-sama, what has happened that left you in such a state?" He voiced his concern to her as her beautiful dress was ruined. He could tell that she had went through a battle.

"It's a long story, but don't worry I'm fine." She replied to assure him that she was in fact okay.

Now fully composed, Sakon not forgetting about Ulquiorra greeted him as well, "Greetings honored guest. I can tell that whatever happened to Akasha-sama is related to what happened to you as well. I shall arrange a change of clothes for you."

"Sakon-san, this is Ulquiorra and he will be staying with us so please prepare the 4th guest room in the second floor."

"Right away Akasha-sama." He said with a bow and left upstairs.

"He's staying with us?" asked an astonished Moka.

"Yes. He's going to stay with us." She sternly replied.

"But why?"

"I'll explain later to the both of you." Akasha started walking towards the direction of her office.

"This way Ulquiorra." She waved at him as she beckoned him to follow.

He took a final glance at the children before following her. After they were out of sight in the hallway, Tsukune is the first to speak.

"What do you think about Ulquiorra?"

"He's a weirdo and I don't know why my mother wants him to stay." She bluntly stated her dislike for the man.

"Well I think he's scary especially when he stares at you with those eyes. It's like he's trying to analyze us." He shudders at the disturbing thought. Tsukune lets out a tired yawn as he feels exhausted.

"Well I'm going to take a nap since I'm still tired from my morning training, wake me up before dinner, okay?"

"Fine." She replies to him as she sees his tired eyes.

"Thanks." He said and with that he heads upstairs leaving her alone.

**What could possibly drive mother to let someone like him enter our home? Why is my mother so interested in him?** With those thoughts, she too left upstairs to think in her room.

Akasha stood outside her office, but she made no attempt to enter. Ulquiorra could tell that she was hesitating to enter the room. She had reached for the doorknob but froze at the last moment. She immediately brought back her hand to her side. He only gazed at her back which was covered by her long silky hair. He patiently waited for her to enter as he was simply following her as she demanded.

"Will you give me a moment to change?" She asked him politely as she finally opened the door.

"Certainly Akasha-sama."

Akasha nods to him and gestures to the half-opened door.

"Please go in and take a seat. I'll be here shortly."

Ulquiorra nods which makes Akasha vanish from his sight. Ulquiorra opens the door and walks in. The room was surprisingly empty with only a desk with 3 chairs and a large painting of Akasha, Moka, and Tsukune. The painting depicts Akasha sitting down on a throne with Tsukune and Moka on her lap when they were much younger.

**This room is rather bare, just like Las Noches. **Ulquiorra decides to take a seat in front of the desk to face Akasha's desk. Now seated he begins to reflect on the choice he made.

**Do I really possess such a thing as a heart? Why do I even care about such nonsense? **Focusing his thoughts deeper he shuts his eyes.

**Aizen-sama gave me a purpose, and now he is gone. He was my sole reason for my existence. Yet, I still remember that woman's words. It is the only thing I can't stop thinking about. **

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Did I take long?" Akasha asked as she came into the room.

She was now wearing a new red dress that complimented her perfect figure.

"No, I expected you to take longer." He answered her in his usual tone as she walked towards the desk.

"So, tell me Ulquiorra, where are you from?" Akasha gracefully sits down facing him with an interest gleam in her eyes waiting for his response.

"I think it will be better if I show you instead." He stated as he reached for his left eye.

"What do you mean by…" Akasha's eyes widen as he plucks out his eye with his right hand.

"Are you stupid? Why would you do that?" She shouted in genuine concern after witnessing his barbaric act. His only response to her outburst was crushing his eyes to dust. Akasha is abruptly flooded by a mental vision of masked monsters eating each other in a white never-ending desert at night.

"What is this? What's going on?" Akasha asks as she grabs her head from all the gruesome scenes she is seeing.

"This is one of my powers, Solista Vista. It allows me to share my memories with you." Akasha begins to calm down but certain scenes, obviously bothered her as she visibly squirmed.

"As you can see these creatures are hollows. I will now explain things to you without such scenes." Akasha is shown that hollows are born of human souls filled with regret or those who don't make it to a place called soul society. She is also shown the hollow classes and arrancars. Ulquiorra shows her everything about Hueco Mundo, but he omits to show her his past and the arrancar's resurrecion. Akasha closes her eyes and begins to contemplate on this whole situation.

**Now that I know what he is and what he can do, I don't think it was such a good idea to bring him here.**

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes Akasha-sama?" He inquires as he stares back at her intense stare.

"From what I can tell from these memories is that you're an arrancar and that you're not from our world."

"Precisely." He slightly nods to her as he answers her.

"What I really want to know is, if you require souls to live like those hollows, because if you do…I don't think this is going to work out."

"There's nothing to fear, as an arrancar, I don't require souls to sustain myself." He stated and watched as Akasha let out a relief sigh.

"That's good news then!" Akasha instantly returns to her cheerful self with a smile.

**This woman makes me recall her.**

"If you don't need souls than what do you need then?" Akasha asks with wonderment.

"All that I require is small amounts of food. For example, if I eat an apple it is enough to keep me alive for weeks, but it is not enough to keep my energy sustained."

"So, you can get by for weeks with so little, but if it's too little you start to weaken?"

"That is correct, Akasha-sama."

Akasha suddenly leans in closer to Ulquiorra and asks him, "Are you at full strength right now?"

"I am not." He replies honestly with no emotion.

**He wasn't fighting me with his full strength…He's powerful.**

"How much of your strength remains?"

"Less than half." Akasha's eyes widen in disbelief at this new revelation.

**He's incredibly strong.** Her reaction does not go unnoticed by him.

**Did she notice just now…notice that I could easily kill her.** Akasha stands up and walks around the desk to reach Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra come with me. You must be starving." Akasha grabs Ulquiorra's arm and starts to drag him out the room. Ulquiorra eyes widen a little at her sudden contact.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to dinner, obviously" She replied with a smirk.

"That's not necessary, I already consumed an apple today." He argued with her as she had a strong hold on him.

"Like I said, you're starving." She firmly stated as she quickly dragged him out the room.

"Tsukune! Get up already!" Moka shouted at a still sleeping Tsukune.

"Dinner is ready! So, get up and let's head down!" Tsukune groggily wakes up and rubs his eyes. "I'm up." He sits upright and comes face to face with an angry Moka.

"What?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I was really tired because of Sakon's training this morn..." Tsukune trails off as he looks upon a serious Moka.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She quickly turns around and starts walking to the door.

"Let's go. Sakon is waiting."

"Okay." Tsukune wisely remained silent as he followed Moka out the room.

"Did you have a nice nap, Tsukune-sama?" Sakon asked as he notices Moka and Tsukune approaching the dinner table.

"Yeah it was, and I really needed it too." Tsukune stretches his arms into the air with a smile.

"Glad to hear it. Have a seat." Sakon pulls out the chairs for them.

Moka and Tsukune sit down next to each other facing the left side of the table. Sakon brings and places Moka a blood transfusion pack. Tsukune receives the okonomiyaki he had requested to him.

"Thanks, Sakon-san." They both say in thanks, and he smiles in response.

Tsukune takes a bite of his meal, while Moka sinks her fangs into the pack.

"Wow! It's amazing Sakon-san!" Tsukune happily exclaims and starts to eat faster.

"I'm glad you like it but don't eat so fast." He remarks to the fast eating boy.

"Let me know if you would like seconds." Tsukune could only nod with anime tears streaking down his face.

**This okonomiyaki is too good to be true.**

**Sometimes he's such a child**. Moka only watches with a sweat drop as she continued drinking.

"Sakon-san." They all heard Akasha's voice coming down the hallway.

All three turn around to see Akasha still dragging Ulquiorra towards them. They were all shocked to see such a display.

"Sakon would you please give Ulquiorra here something to eat." She stated with authority as she stood next to a chair on the right side of the table directly facing her children.

"Right away Akasha-sama." Sakon replied diligently and heads for the kitchen.

"I told you, woman, I don't need to eat." Ulquiorra stated as he breaks free of her grip with maybe a tinge of annoyance.

"Come now, don't be like that. I just want you to eat something because you must be starving." Akasha replies with a sad tone that was noticed by Tsukune and Moka.

"I assure you, I'm not close to that point yet." He calmly answers her worries. Moka and Tsukune quickly turned to each other with shocked faces.

"I still insist that you eat something, or I won't tell you nothing." As those words left her lips all present in the room began to feel the pressure that Ulquiorra's reiatsu was letting off.

**What the hell is this?** Moka thought as she felt weighed down to the chair unable to move or speak. She struggled to keep her head up at the intense pressure she was feeling.

Tsukune was worse off as he was completely faced down on the table feeling crushed by an invisible force.

**I can't breathe.** Tsukune thought as he started to turn blue.

Akasha felt more pressure than before but was strong enough to shake it off. Akasha quickly glanced at her children and noticed their predicament and decided to stop him.

"Ulquiorra would you please stop releasing your power, it's hurting my children!" Akasha angrily retorted as she rushed to Tsukune's side. Moka could only stare wide eyed at Ulquiorra.

"You're in no position to make demands. In fact, I will kill you and everyone in here."

Ulquiorra draws out his Zanpakuto and points its tip at Akasha.

"I did warn you woman." His eyes seemed threatening as he now deemed their lives were worthless to him.

Moka and Tsukune were overcome with fear on the way he casually said all this, like it was no big deal. Akasha knowing that she had the upper hand spoke out.

"I know that you will not do it. I know because I can tell how important it is to you to find out about the heart." Ulquiorra only focused his eyes at her as he knew she was right.

"You wouldn't let some food ruin your only chance on discovering your heart."

**His heart.** Tsukune and Moka wondered what she meant.

Ulquiorra lowered his Zanpakuto and tightened his grip on it.

"I also remember that you swore to obey and you're refusing to eat a simple meal, isn't that ridiculous to you." He remained silent as he sheathed his Zanpakuto. With that, all the pressure from the room vanished instantly.

"Eh hem. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sakon asks as he held the food tray containing the two dishes.

"No Sakon, Ulquiorra here is ready to dine." Akasha said as she walks toward Ulquiorra.

She gently pushes him to his seat which he reluctantly sits on. Sakon proceeds to put the dish in front of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra still refusing to say a word only stares at the okonomiyaki placed in front of him.

"Don't be like that. I'll join you too" Akasha said as she sits down next to him. Sakon places a dish with a transfusion pack in front of her.

"Now let's eat!" Akasha happily exclaims to all on the table. Ulquiorra reluctantly took a bite.

**This taste…it gives me a sensation I haven't felt since that day…is this happiness?**

Ulquiorra starts to eat the okonomiyaki in bigger bites. Of course, eating nothing but fruits made his meal taste that much sweeter.

"My, my, I'm happy to see my cooking is to your liking." Sakon says with a grin.

"Of course, Sakon-san, your cooking is the best!" Tsukune exclaimed as he has forgotten his fear after seeing Ulquiorra enjoying his favorite meal.

"You flatter me, Tsukune-sama."

Ulquiorra focused on his meal failed to hear their conversation and continued to eat. Akasha having finished her meal watches in amazement as Ulquiorra quickly reached the last morsel.

"You have an extraordinary talent Sakon." Ulquiorra agreed with the boy as he finished his meal. Moka glared at the pale man as she did not like having dinner with this stranger near them.

"I appreciate your kind words. Would you like seconds?" Ulquiorra only nods and Sakon obliges. "I'll shall bring you some more."

Sakon picks up the dish to get him some more.

"And to think you wouldn't eat unless I force you, hmm?" Akasha playfully taunts him.

Ulquiorra only gazed back at her but remained silent.

"Mother would you explain to me why he is still staying with us after he just threatened to kill us!" Moka angrily yelled as she glared daggers at the arrancar who silently observed her. Tsukune wisely decided to continue to eat his okonomiyaki.

"Very well, you and Tsukune deserve to know what's going on. Ulquiorra is here to know about the heart as I did give him my word to teach him."

"Teach him about the heart?" Moka asked confused as to why someone needed to learn such a thing.

"Yes, it was the only way to stop Ulquiorra and convince him to obey the Monster laws."

"Why didn't you just beat it to him? You're the strongest in the world so you could have beaten him without bringing him here." Moka boasts with patronizing pride.

"Moka, you shouldn't talk like that and you know violence is not something I enjoy." Akasha said with a bit of disappointment.

"Besides, there's no way I could have won against him." Moka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What are you saying mother?"

"Ulquiorra is strong…stronger than anyone I faced before. He's so strong that I don't think I can beat him." Moka had heard enough and abruptly interrupted her mother.

"You're lying…I can't believe you would come out with such an obvious lie!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Moka, I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie to you." Akasha slightly frown at the accusation.

Moka bangs her fist upon the table in anger.

"This is your fault! Why can't you just leave, you bastard!" She shouts out louder than ever before.

Ulquiorra not caring the slightest just looked at her with mild interest. Tsukune was shocked to say the least and afraid of Moka's intense rage she gave off for the man. In fact, he scooted away from Moka as he knew how scary she could be. Akasha was not pleased with Moka's outburst as she did not raise her to be so disrespectful.

"Moka! Apologize to Ulquiorra, now!" She said it with a tone that left no room for argument.

"I won't! Not to someone like him!" Moka angrily storms off to her room.

"That girl…what got into her?" Akasha blurts out in concern.

"I'll go talk to her Akasha-san." Tsukune says as he gets up from his seat.

"Thank you, Tsukune." She told him with a smile and with a nod he leaves after her.

"I'm sorry about Moka's behavior she is normally respectful to our guests."

"It's of no concern to me." He stated not caring one bit.

"Seconds coming up!" Sakon exclaimed as he reentered the dining hall holding a plate of okonomiyaki. Ulquiorra's next thought was about the exquisite meal he had in front of him.

Moka angrily bursts open her room and locks the door.

**I can't believe what she told me**. Moka lays down on her bed.

**Vampires are the strongest monsters in the world. It's always been that way. My mother is the most powerful dark lord. So why did she say that?** Several knocks are heard by Moka but she refuses to get up.

"Moka, it's me. May I come in?" Moka hears Tsukune ask. Moka reluctantly gets up and opens the door.

"Moka are you…" Tsukune is pulled inside before he could finish speaking.

"What's wrong Moka? Why did you yell at Ulquiorra?" Moka only glares with a scowl at Tsukune.

"Nothing is wrong."

"I can clearly tell something is bothering you. Talking to me about it will surely make you feel better about it." Tsukune asks with a reassuring smile.

"I don't know." Tsukune, hearing those words, let's her have it, as she is attacked by his puppy eyes trick.

Moka could only give in to Tsukune's adorable display and began to explain.

"It's just that my mother is the strongest monster in the world. She is the strongest dark lord and is their leader too." Moka starts to frown once again.

"But now it turns out that might not be true anymore and it's all thanks to him. I took pride in knowing that my mother is the strongest." Moka said as she looked down and clenched her fists.

Tsukune now understanding, suddenly hugs her as he knew how much Moka looks up to her mother.

"Akasha-san may not be the strongest, but she is still the strongest vampire and the strongest dark lord." He reassures her as he hugs her harder. Moka feeling like an idiot realizes the truth of his words as she rests her chin on top of Tsukune's head.

Taking it as his cue, he continues his speech.

"Your mother is the one who saved the world from Alucard and she united the monsters to protect each other from starting a war. You can take pride in knowing that she saved the world and that she saved me." Moka hugs Tsukune as she heard the truth in his words.

"You're right Tsukune, she did, and I have you to thank for reminding me." Tsukune looks up to see her smiling at him.

"What do you say if we return back down to dinner?" Tsukune asks her, returning the smile.

"I think you should return as I have my meal right here." She says with a playful tone and a devious smirk.

"You're not talking about me, right? Right?" Tsukune asks nervously. Moka's giggle was not what he wanted to hear.

"I really do miss your tasty blood compared to that bland pack."

Sighing, he yields to her.

"Fine. It's not like I can escape you know." Moka bites into Tsukune's neck which causes him to squirm in her grasp.

**I'm glad Moka is okay, but I hope she doesn't drink too much as it tickles.** As if she read his mind, she finishes drinking his blood and she closes his wound with a lick.

"That was tasty, but I'm a bit full."

"Then why did you drink my blood?" He asks in protest.

"I just missed the delicious taste." Moka replies with a smirk. Moka releases Tsukune from her embrace.

"Is my blood really that good?" Tsukune wonders out loud as he touches the spot she bit. Suddenly Tsukune is lifted by the armpits and comes face to face with Moka.

"Very." She whispered into his ear. She kisses Tsukune on his right cheek which causes him to blush. As soon as Tsukune's feet touched the ground he immediately rushed to the door.

"Thanks again Tsukune." Tsukune turns around to see a smiling Moka.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Tsukune rapidly answers and leaves her room not wanting her to see his reddened face.

**I can't believe she kissed me…maybe losing some blood isn't such a bad thing.** Tsukune blushes again but shakes it off and with that he leaves the hallway heading back downstairs.

Ulquiorra on his last okonomiyaki, regrettably takes the final bite.

"Wow! I applaud you Sakon-san. Ulquiorra is hooked on your cooking."

"I am humbled that he is fond of my cooking."

"Yes, in all my years I have never tasted such delicacy. It made me experience a sensation I cannot describe." Sakon and Akasha could only look at each other in confusion.

"Akasha-san, I talked to Moka and she is fine now," Tsukune states as he appears before them.

"Is there a particular reason she acted that way Tsukune?" Akasha inquired him.

"Well she got upset about what you said earlier, about admitting you couldn't defeat Ulquiorra."

"I can't believe she would act out for such a reason."

"Well she looks up to you a lot, and she took pride in knowing that you are the strongest." Sakon could only agree with Tsukune and nod, but he was still surprised on the topic that they were discussing.

"Thank you Tsukune. I will go talk to her then."

"Akasha-sama, what shall I do while I await your return?" Ulquiorra spoke as he could tell she was about to leave to Moka's side.

"You're free to do what you like as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"I wouldn't consider it." He replied and instantly vanished before their eyes.

"Is it wise to let him go by himself? Trouble might find him in the woods." Sakon commented to Akasha.

Akasha ominously remarks, "I just hope the woods remain intact afterwards."

"Indeed." Sakon had to agree with her as he had felt Ulquiorra's strange but overwhelming yoki.

Akasha exited the dining room as she headed to Moka's room.

Tsukune returning to his seat voices his concern.

"Sakon-san, do you think it's safe to be around Ulquiorra-san?"

"Well someone who likes my cooking that much can't be that bad, can he?"

Tsukune replied with a chuckle, "I guess you're right."

Seeing Tsukune more relaxed made Sakon smile.

Ulquiorra, now standing on the mansion's rooftop is evaluating his current strength. He could feel that his strength was returning to him, but it was strange. He expected to be at full power by nightfall. Yet, it would not be so.

**I can tell that I'm currently stronger than I was before. I recovered some of my reiatsu, but it will take until morning until I reach my full strength.**

His reaitsu was considerably higher than when he was with the espada. The fight with Ichigo pushed him to his limit, so a small increase was expected. However, it was significantly more. Perhaps, this strange world devoid of reishi forced him to adapt to this new level. Not willing to ponder the matter further, he activates his pesquisa and focus his sight on the woods around him.

**I can sense many creatures around here. Akasha-sama said their appearance might be the same, but they are not identical. I want to see the difference between this world and the human one.** He sonidos to the woods as he goes to explore.

Moka hears a knock on the door.

"It's open." Moka answers the knock. The door is opened and Akasha walks in.

"Mother…" Moka was unable to apologize.

"Can we talk?" Akasha asked her urgently.

"Sure." Moka says as she looks down. Akasha closes the door and walks in.

"Tsukune told me the reason you acted that way."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't like hearing that and I got so angry."

"I understand now Moka, I didn't know you felt so strongly about it, I'm sorry." Akasha apologized as she sat on her bed.

"We can't be both sorry, that's silly." Moka chuckled as she told her.

"And why not dear?" Akasha asks smiling.

"Mmm…I guess you're right, but it's still silly." Moka replied, returning the smile. Akasha hugs her daughter and Moka welcomes the embrace.

"You'll always be the strongest to me." Moka told her as she hugged her tighter. Akasha smiles at that.

"Technically I still am the strongest monster as Ulquiorra isn't really one."

Moka caught off guard asks her mother for clarification.

"He's not one?"

Ulquiorra reaches a clearing in which he spots a pack of monstrous boars which the only difference he could tell was their tremendous size at least 9ft tall. They were grazing and seemed to not notice him. He decided to get a closer look and he started to slowly approach them. However, Ulquiorra sensing a piercing gaze behind him, stops and turns around. He comes face to face with a 15ft tall boar, easily dwarfing the others in size. It had scars all over its muscled body and a broken tusk, most likely from a recent battle. It was the king of the woods as this boar easily dominated the other animals. Misguided challengers were put down by this behemoth. This pale figure was just another challenger.

**Certainly, the creatures in the monster world are extraordinary as they can perceive my presence.**

Ulquiorra begins to approach the giant boar to see if there any more differences. The boar not liking this one bit starts to snort and stomp the ground with its front hoofs.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" The boar seemingly understanding charges Ulquiorra.

_**Crash!**_

The echoing sand can be heard for miles. The boar, now realizing his grave mistake as he could feel his muscles straining but his prey stood firm like an unmovable boulder.

"Foolish creature." Ulquiorra states as he kicks the boar straight into the air. The boar is sent at least 30ft high before crashing down into the ground.

_**BOOM!**_

Its tremendous weight created a shockwave that knocked the surrounding boars onto the ground and uprooted the nearby trees. The smaller boars now on their feet, took off deeper into the forest. Ulquiorra chose to closely examine the giant boar as he could tell that it wouldn't be able to move for a while.

**It is identical to the smaller human variant. Disappointing.** His new interest waned so, he decided to take a different path than the boars and walks deeper into the woods.

**This place is very different compared to Hueco Mundo. There is abundance of life everywhere I happen to look.**

Ulquiorra glanced around at the many small insects and the few giant monster insects that were dog sized. As he saw them prey on each other he was reminded of Hueco Mundo. He continued onwards as they hid from as he let his reiatsu leak out to avoid any more confrontations. Ulquiorra kept his pace until he saw it. A beautiful blood red lake was in front of him. Ulquiorra could see the full moon's reflection upon it. He reaches the shore of the lake and looks down on his reflection. He moves his hands into position to hold the moon's reflection.

**That woman, Orihime, a heart which cannot be seen, cannot be held, yet she insisted it exists. Even in a hollow like me. Ridiculous.**

"What do you mean?" Moka asks her mother finding it strange that he could be something else.

"Ulquiorra is not from our world and thus, he is not a monster." Akasha replies to Moka who was now clearly confused.

"What are you talking about, mother? He is clearly a monster as I can sense his yoki and his appearance is not human. And coming from another world besides ours, that's impossible."

"Moka, nothing is impossible. Once I explain it to you, you will understand." Moka just nods her head still stuck in disbelief.

"Ulquiorra is a powerful spirit from another dimension. In this dimension there were separate worlds and he came from a savage world in which spirits would kill and consume each other to become more powerful. Moka feeling disgusted nonetheless continued to listen.

"In this kill or be killed world, he survived and evolved from a simple hollow into an arrancar, a being who crossed the line between soul reapers and hollows."

"I thought he was a spirit?"

"Oh right, let me explain what I mean." Akasha went on to explain to her what hollows, soul reapers, and arrancars are. She answered Moka's questions well into the night.

_**Later at Midnight…**_

Ulquiorra finally returns to the mansion and lets himself in.

"Ulquiorra-san." Ulquiorra focuses his gaze on Sakon who is at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do not call me that." Ulquiorra states as he looked towards Sakon. Confused he asked for clarification.

"I'm sorry. What are you referr…"

Ulquiorra only cuts him off before he could finish.

"Do not refer to me as a human. Drop the honorifics." Sakon confused but not wanting to trifle with him, obeys.

"As you wish Ulquiorra. Akasha-sama has asked me to inform you that she will see you tomorrow in the morning as you will accompany her to meet the other dark lords. Now I shall guide you to your room. Please follow me."

Ulquiorra silently followed Sakon up the stairs into the second floor. Sakon took Ulquiorra all the way into the end of the hallway to the final room.

"This is your room Ulquiorra, I hope you like it." Sakon told him as he opened the door.

"It should suffice." Ulquiorra simply answered him.

"Goodnight Ulquiorra."

Sakon said as he headed back towards the stairs. Ulquiorra enters and shuts the door behind him. He quickly surveyed the area. His room was large and white with a balcony he could look out from. The room contained a king-sized bed decorated with an elegant white and green sheet, several wooden dressers, a large closet, and an enormous bathroom. He noticed some new clothes on the bed. It was identical to what he was wearing but it was all green. He saw a note on top of it and read it.

_I hope you like it. I tried my best to copy what you are wearing._

_Sakon_

Ulquiorra carefully inspected the details of his new clothes. He could hardly tell a difference between them. He gently moved the green attire onto the dresser and decided to sleep.

**I wonder why she wants me to accompany her. Is it to discuss my existence to the other dark lords?** Not wanting to dwell on these thoughts he succumbed to sleep.


	3. Tension

Ulquiorra was ready to go as he was waiting by the front door facing the stairs. He was currently wearing his new green clothes and it looked no different than what he usually wore. He felt that the quality was identical to the original as it felt the same to his skin. He had been waiting for an hour at the first sight of sunrise for Akasha. It was his way of expressing loyalty. He had done the same for Aizen as he would arrive as soon as he was needed. It should be the same for Akasha-sama.

"You're so punctual Ulquiorra." Akasha said as she walked down the stairs. Akasha reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him. She had to commend Sakon as his new attire was identical to his old one.

"Is the clothing to your liking?" She asked for his opinion.

"Yes, it is the same design." He stated to her as she approached him. She started inspecting every aspect of his clothing as she walked around him. He did not question her odd behavior as he stood completely still, only his eyes tracked her around as she circled him.

"That's good to hear, but I think you look better in white as it highlights your eyes." She slyly said hoping to get something out of him.

"Irrelevant." He failed to realize her intentions.

She sighs in defeat but continues, "I'll let Sakon-san know though because it really does suit you."

Ulquiorra not caring whatsoever ignores her comment. He had no reason to as he had no preferences. The only reason he wore white was because it was Aizen-sama's wish.

"I notice that you still have that sword with you. Is there a particular reason why you carry that everywhere?" Akasha asks as she tries to reach for it. Ulquiorra immediately stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch it." He told her as he used his other hand to readjust his Zanpakuto. She found his behavior to be out of character. He did not seem to mind anything at all, but this sword was important. Why was that? She had to know.

"Why can't I?" He lets her arm go and puts his hand on it. He was reluctant to answer but he knew he had sworn to obey her commands.

"This sword is a part of me, and it is a vessel that contains my powers."

Akasha was intrigued by this vital piece of information. Was the source of his power that sword that never leaves his side? What would happen if he should lose it?

"If you lose this, then you cannot access your power?" She curiously asked him as she thought it was the source of his power.

"I will be unable to use my full strength without it." He stated as he looked down on it.

**Does this mean that he might possess a weakness? Is that sword the only thing we must take from him to stop him if he ever loses control?**

Akasha made a mental note to investigate further, but decided it was time to go. She did not want to arrive late to the meeting with her companions. It was disrespectful, especially if you were the one who called for one in the first place.

"We should get going as I don't want to arrive late to the meeting." She voiced her concern to him as she did not have much time.

"Lead the way, Akasha-sama." Ulquiorra could only agree with her.

Akasha and Ulquiorra headed out the front door. Akasha waves her hand in concentration with their destination in mind. He was unable to get a good look at it the day before but today he was ready. He could see that her silver bracelet glowed for a split second. The same portal he had traveled through yesterday appeared instantly. The bracelet was the source of the portal it seemed. He follows her in. Akasha chose to remain quiet through the tunnel. She was planning on how to tell them about Ulquiorra. How should she start? This was a delicate issue. Would they understand her decision to teach him? Before she knew it, they reached the end and emerge at the castle grounds. It was a Victorian style castle fit for a king. It would have been if it was for its dark bleak color and its spooky barren surroundings.

"This is where we are meeting the other dark lords. They are unaware that I am bringing you here, so they might not like it. Be prepared for anything." Ulquiorra silently follows her and makes a mental note not to kill them. Akasha knocks at the castle's gate and it is opened by a short gray goblin.

"Good morning, Akasha-sama. Mikogami-sama is waiting for you along with Fuhai-sama. Please follow me." The goblin motions them in.

"Good morning Kisame-san. I hope they are not annoyed with me for the sudden meeting." She said as they followed him inside. Kisame was always the one who escorted her. They got along very well because of it.

"Mikogami-sama is always looking forward to your next visit. I'm sure it is fine." Akasha inwardly was not happy to hear that.

**I hope he doesn't ask me out on a date again. I don't want to end up hurting his feelings.**

It was quite a walk as the hallway of the castle was large. It gave Akasha time to plan on how she would start her explanation. The Goblin took them to two large wooden doors with metal handles. This was the room that Mikogami would always use when he hosted the meetings.

"Here we are Akasha-sama. They are waiting inside for you." The Goblin bows to them as he waited for them to enter.

"Thank you, Kisame-san." Akasha says as she opens the door. As she walks in, she is greeted by Mikogami who spots her. He was seated on a chair across a large round table accompanied by Touhou.

"Akasha, it is good to see you. Touhou and I were discussing a possible new seal that we could implement to… Who is that with you?" Mikogami eyes narrow under his white exorcist garment. He seemed like an ordinary priest, but his glowing eyes were menacing. He gave off a similar aura to Akasha, Ulquiorra had secretly measured his yoki. The older man next to him had a weaker aura. Ulquiorra could tell it was a façade as he suspected his power was being restrained as it had a similar feeling to the others.

Touhou who was in his old man form, became interested in the short man as he could feel that he was not normal. His eyes were covered by circular glasses and he seemed to be wearing a ceremonial robe.

Akasha could tell that Mikogami was not pleased to have Ulquiorra accompany her. She could sense the jealousy in his voice. She quickly decides to clarify the situation.

"He's a friend of mine that I brought to this meeting. Go on and introduce yourself." She persuades Ulquiorra in a playful tone. He steps ahead of Akasha and introduces himself.

"I'm Ulquiorra Cifer, I'm currently under the service of Akasha-sama." Mikogami thinking that he is a simple servant recovers to his usual self.

"I see. Why did you bring a simple servant to the meeting Akasha? You know that we are not allowed to discuss important matters with others. Especially, mere servants."

Touhou disappointed in what he heard did not believe that he was just a simple servant. He could sense his strange yoki energy and it was not like anything he sensed before. He was an expert in yoki manipulation and yet, it was foreign to him. Ulquiorra on the other hand, thought the exorcist talked too much for his own good, just like Grimmjow.

**Impudent trash.**

Akasha not liking how Mikogami was speaking to him decided to correct him.

"Ulquiorra is not my servant. Like I said before, he is my friend and he is also, the reason we are having this meeting today." Touhou wanted to pat himself in the back because he had a feeling this meeting was about the pale man. He was eager to learn more about him.

**I knew it right from the start. His energy is not normal after all.** He thought as he focused his attention on the pale man.

Mikogami's irritation for Ulquiorra only grew, "Why does this man warrant an emergency meeting. He referred to you as his master, so he is not important enough to be here with us."

"Now, now Tenmei. I can tell that he is quite unique and whatever Akasha has to say about him is important." Touhou decided to speak for the first time as he thought Tenmei was being too rude to Ulquiorra. Tenmei only glances at his friend and decides to remain quiet. He did not like how they were rebuking him. Akasha impressed with Touhou's deduction begins to speak once again.

"As I was saying before, Ulquiorra is a friend that I met yesterday."

Mikogami and Touhou simultaneously thought the same thing after hearing that.

**Where have I heard that one before?**

"He is someone I found in the human world and I tried to convince him to leave peacefully. Let's just say it didn't go as planned and we ended up fighting."

Mikogami only glared at the pale man who dared to fight his Akasha. Touhou was impressed that someone dared to fight her in the first place.

"During the course of the fight, I quickly learned that he is extremely powerful." She continued.

Touhou had suspected he was a high S class and now he wanted to know more about him. Mikogami decided to interrupt her.

"So, the reason you brought him here is because he is high S class?"

This did not go unnoticed by Ulquiorra. It seemed monsters and hollow shared similar ranking systems. This was an interesting revelation. It was strangely nostalgic to him.

"Actually, Ulquiorra surpasses the category of S class. I fought him at less than half his strength and I was still unable to beat him" Akasha told them with a simple chuckle.

Tenmei's and Touhou's faces said it all. Tenmei's mouth could finally be seen under the hood with his mouth wide open. Touhou was so shocked that he dropped his transformation and changed to normal. His real form was much younger and taller. His hair was now longer and black. Even his robes changed as they were now white, bell-sleeved robe with a more decorated black robe beneath.

"Tha-That's Im-Impos-sible! No one alive besides us are above S class!" Tenmei shouted at her. That may have been true before, but it was not anymore. Akasha could tell that they would not be able to handle her next comment.

"I'm afraid he is in a league of his own" Her words gave them a sense of dread and Touhou was the only one who managed to speak now.

"Are you sure? No one besides Alucard has ever beaten you." Touhou joined Tenmei as he too gazed at the short male who now had his eyes shut.

"It's true. He could probably kill us all and we wouldn't be able to stop him." Akasha said with a darken tone. Tenmei regained his composure as he refused to believe such a claim. This total stranger could not possibly be stronger than them. They have been alive for hundreds of years and no one stronger has emerged.

"Nonsense! There is no way this shrimp can be stronger than us! We would have known about him long ago!" He loudly voiced out his opinion. What an outrageous claim? Monsters with power are worship by lesser monsters. Someone as strong as him would have been well known to everyone if it was true. This couldn't possibly be true.

Ulquiorra had heard enough. He would let him feel the difference in their power. He instantly unleashed his total reaitsu for a mere moment which quickly changed the tone of the room. The dark lord quickly realized that there was no room for argument. As he felt the overwhelming reaitsu directed at him. The power he felt was so great he thought that it was going to crush him. The man before him was a true monster. Tenmei was now starting to regret how rude he was to this monster who probably wanted to kill him for his petty insults.

**Oh shit! I insulted him and now, he probably wants to kill me!**

"If all that you say is true, then why is he serving you?" Touhou asked as he wondered how Akasha was able to command him. Why would someone with his power be serving her?

"Well…I made a deal with him." Akasha replies with a chuckle. Tenmei fearing the worst, blurts out his greatest fear.

"Does he want you as his mate?" Ulquiorra's disgust for the man grew as he now sounded like Nnoitra, but he didn't show it. Touhou's eye widen at hearing Tenmei, but he focused all his attention at Akasha. He was curious to see if Tenmei was right. Akasha's face reddens at his words, but quickly composes herself to answer.

"Of course not! I promised to help him understand and find his heart."

Both dark lords asked the very same question.

"What do you mean?" What did that entail? Who would request something like that? They wanted answers.

"Ulquiorra doesn't experience emotions like we do. He wants to be able to understand why our hearts let us feel and he wants to able find his own someday." Akasha sadly stated to them.

Touhou felt sad for the arrancar as he didn't know how Akasha will be able to help him. Tenmei on the other hand, was relieved as he didn't have to fear for his life. He flashed a sinister smirk underneath his robes at the good news.

**This man is pitiful. He will not have the urge to kill me because he doesn't have any emotions. He can't hate me or be angry with me. Also, he will never fall in love with Akasha.** Tenmei's eye lit up under his getup as he knew, he had nothing to fear from this heartless monster.

"Don't forget what will happen if you fail to keep your promise." Ulquiorra stated as he gazed at Akasha, who could only nod at his cold words.

"What does he mean by that?" Touhou asked as he sensed Akasha's yoki fluctuate.

"If I fail him, he will kill me and destroy everything I want to protect." Her words scared the dark lords as they thought Ulquiorra was totally crazy.

**This man is insane. I can't let him be around her. I'll have to get rid of him somehow.** Tenmei thought as he went through different scenarios on his head.

**Akasha, you made a deal with the devil**. **I hope you know what you're doing**. Touhou didn't know how she planned to fulfill the deal. He felt it was something that people are born with. Could it really be taught?

"I won't fail though, as I really want to help him." Akasha stated with a smile as she wasn't willing to give up on him. Ulquiorra's only thought at that moment was on why she was so determined.

**She must be afraid to die.** It was the only logical answer.

"Touhou, can you make a seal to restrain most of Uquiorra's power?" Akasha asked him as she knew he was the expert on seals. Touhou not being familiar with his energy wasn't so sure.

"To be honest his power is nothing like I felt before. I can try but there is no guarantee it will work."

"My power is already sealed." Ulquiorra commented as he saw Touhou deep in thought.

Akasha was confused as she knew his powers were not sealed. Ulquiorra reaches for his Zanpakuto and unsheathes it, which makes Tenmei and Touhou nervous. Akasha trusting Ulquiorra, remains calm and lets him explain.

"Murcielago is the manifestation of my power, most of my strength is sealed in it. My true form is locked within." Ulquiorra explains to them as he handles his Zanpakuto. Akasha was terrified and completely awed at the same time.

"You're still hiding your true strength?" She asked a bit too enthusiastically.

"That's correct." Ulquiorra casually answered her. Tenmei and Touhou didn't want to believe what they were hearing but he didn't seem the type to bother lying. Akasha's vampire instincts immediately took over her as she yearned to witness his true form.

"Let me see your true form Ulquiorra." She leaned a little closer to him as she was clearly interested.

"That is not something I can do as it will destroy this place and kill the weaker monsters in the castle." Ulquiorra sheathes his blade as he tells her this cold heart fact.

"Besides, you specifically requested that I don't harm others." He explained further as he did not want to break her conditions. Akasha embarrassed that her Shinzo blood took over her, looks away from him.

**Oh Darn! I got too excited!**

"I appreciate it if you restrain yourself. I wouldn't like to lose my home." Tenmei glared at Ulquiorra in jealousy. He never felt so inferior to anyone in his life. Touhou, however, was eager to see what he was capable of.

**If most of his power is sealed, then he should be strong enough to kill Alucard if he ever returns**.

"That's all that I wanted to discuss. Let me know if you're able to create the seal Touhou." Akasha seemed in a hurry to leave.

"I'll contact you if I come up with something. He replied to her as he saved some of Ulquiorra's emitted energy in a talisman.

"Akasha, visit me again, sometime soon, without him of course." Tenmei told her with a tinge of jealousy.

Akasha politely answered, "When I'm free to do so Tenmei."

**Which is not going to happen.** She thought as she started to head for the exit.

"It was nice seeing you all again." She told them as she waved goodbye and left the room. Ulquiorra starts to follow her out.

"Take care of Akasha, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra heard Touhou behind him as he exited the room.

The walk back home was eerily quiet as Akasha had not spoken. Ulquiorra found it odd that she remained quiet as she is usually talkative. He paid it no importance as his only concern was when he was going to learn about the heart. Akasha stayed silent because she could still feel the excitement in her veins.

**Calm down! I need to calm down as it is just my vampiric instincts. I can control myself. We're almost home!** Akasha was composed on the outside but inside it was hell. She had a strong urge to drink blood, specifically his. Luckily, they appeared in front of their home, when she suddenly spoke out rapidly.

"I need to check on something, so feel free to wait for me out in the back yard!" Akasha took off to satisfy her urge to drink blood not waiting for his response. She had spoken too rapidly that he was barely able to comprehend what she blurted out.

**How strange**.

Ulquiorra decided that he would just wait it out in the roof looking out to the backyard. He effortlessly leaps to the roof of the three stories mansion and that's when he spots the children training. They were currently wearing white Gi outfits. He focused his attention on Tsukune who seemed to be sparring with Sakon. Sakon was wearing the same getup as the children.

"If you wish to get stronger, you must be able to attack, not just defend. Now Tsukune, show me what you have learned." Sakon instructed to him as he stretched his limbs.

"Right Sakon-sensei." Tsukune states as he gets into his fighting stance. He watched as Sakon got into his position. At any moment Sakon would shout to start the training and Tsukune was prepared to immediately attack him to get the advantage.

"Begin!"

The moment that Sakon shouted Tsukune went in for a roundhouse kick. Sakon easily evaded the kick and followed up with a simple punch. Tsukune blocks the punch and he is sent flying. The power behind Sakon's attack was great and he would have lost if he did not block it. Tsukune backflips onto his feet and goes for his own punch. Sakon easily grabs Tsukune's fist and judo throws him. Tsukune maneuvers his body to counterattack with his own throw. Sakon is thrown but he easily lands on his feet. It was something that he had used before on the boy.

"Mix it up a little. You are just copying me." Sakon taunted as he knew Tsukune could do better. Tsukune charges Sakon and goes for a dropkick which he easily jumps over.

**He has improved, but his defense is still wide open.** Sakon easily finger chops Tsukune on his head and he is knocked down to the ground.

**Sakon-sensei is still going easy on me. Every time I attack, I leave myself open. When I defend, I'm able to fare better, but I can't win fights defending**. Tsukune stands on his feet and faces Sakon who is waiting for him to stand.

"Do you wish to continue?" Sakon asked him as he noticed that Tsukune was frowning as he thought of what he could do.

"Yes, let's continue." Sakon flashed a grin as he saw Tsukune get into his stance again.

Ulquiorra having seen enough turns his attention to Moka who is practicing her kicks. Moka was kicking a giant pillar made of reinforced concrete over and over. She delivers a powerful kick which digs into it. Annoyed she pushes herself free.

**I should be able to destroy this thing by now with a simple kick. I should try to focus my yoki into my attacks.** Moka frustrated starts to pummel the pillar an onslaught of kicks. Her attacks were chipping the concrete with ease, but the pillar remained intact. It was frustrating. It did not help that Ulquiorra was spying on her.

**I can sense that he is watching me**. Moka quickly glanced up at him and she saw him looking down at her.

**He's judging me. I'll give him something to watch!** Moka stood still and began to focus her power into her right leg. She was going to give him something to gawk at. Moka released all her yoki as the reddish aura rose out of her.

_**SMASH!**_

The pillar is split in two as she easily smashes through it. The top side is sent flying into some trees which are knocked down by the force. She gracefully lands on her feet as she prepares to finish the bottom half. Moka proudly smirked before delivering a drop kick.

_**BOOM!**_

The rest of the pillar is reduced to dust and ruptured steel. It was unrecognizable. The force was so great that the ground shook. Ulquiorra felt the home sway beneath his feet.

**I did it! I knew I could do it, as I am a Shinzo!** Moka felt powerful as her first attempt to manipulate her yoki worked out perfectly. Sakon and Tsukune had watched her destroy it after hearing the loud noises. They were surprised of Moka's achievement because it was the first time, she caused so much destruction.

**She's the spitting image of her mother. She will be a fine warrior.** Sakon was impressed of how quickly she learned to focus her yoki. Tsukune felt happy for Moka, but he was still upset that she was always ahead of him. No matter how much he improved it was never good enough.

**Moka never has trouble on her training. I, on the other hand, struggle to improve. Is it because I'm just a human?**

Ulquiorra could see Moka's smirk and he couldn't understand why.

**Is she proud of her achievement? She doesn't have an opponent to defeat or kill. What is the point then?**

Ulquiorra seeking an answer decides to ask. Moka could tell that Sakon and Tsukune were impressed with her performance. Hoping to see Ulquiorra's expression, she turns to look. However, he was not there.

**That bastard! He doesn't think I'm worth his time!** Moka was annoyed that she wasn't worth his attention.

**At least I don't have to deal with his gloomy presence.** She had failed to notice Ulquiorra standing directly behind her.

"Are you happy with your performance?" He questioned her suddenly. Moka quickly turns to face him as she was spooked by how sneaked behind her.

**How the hell did he get behind me. I didn't sense him move.**

"What are you talking about?" She asked back gaining her courage.

"Did you find happiness by destroying that?" He asked her again as he pointed to the pillar behind her.

"Are you making fun of me?" She angrily asked back. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth.

"That is not my intention. I'm simply asking if it makes you happy?" He monotonically answered her. She examined him as he spoke to her and she doubted he could mock her. Moka, wanting him to go, answers him.

"I guess you can say that. I'm just proud of how far I am in my training." Ulquiorra wanting to hear more inquires further.

"How does that make you happy?"

"It just does, okay! Someone like you wouldn't understand!" Moka sneered. Ulquiorra glared into her eyes which made her uncomfortable.

**Did I hit a nerve?** She thought as she looked away from him momentarily.

"Perhaps, but I hope to understand one day" He said to her. Moka, now feeling a little guilty, did not know what to say. She could not bear to stare into his eyes any longer.

"And you will." Akasha stated as she heard him say that to her daughter. Moka and Ulquiorra both notice Akasha who is now standing next to them. Ulquiorra did not get the chance to reply as Moka wanted to talk about her achievement.

"I was able to destroy the pillar!" Moka proudly exclaimed to her mother.

"I know and I'm so proud of you Moka. You're always surprising me." She said as she patted Moka on the head. Ulquiorra only gazed at Moka who was now smiling after being patted.

"I did it on my first attempt too" She said with a smirk.

"That's incredible." She answered with a smile.

"You should continue your training to improve your control of your yoki." She added as she wanted to start Ulquiorra's lesson.

"I will as I need to become strong. Stronger than my other sisters" Moka commented. Akasha nodded and faced Ulquiorra.

"I think it's time we start your lessons Ulquiorra. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I've been waiting to learn about it." Ulquiorra replied as he turned to face her directly. Akasha quickly motioned for Ulquiorra to follow and they both vanished in front of Moka.

"I better get back to training." Moka told herself as she got into position in front of the next pillar.

Akasha and Ulquiorra were back in Akasha's office both sitting down. Akasha was ready to begin with his first lesson. She had planned this out in her head. However, how much did he really know? There was only one way to find out.

"Now to begin our very first lesson, I need to know how much you really know. Let me ask you, what do you know about emotions?" She asked him as she scooted closer to the desk. She closely examined him as he formulated his answer.

"Emotions are unreasonable thoughts, sensations, or delusions that humans possess. It leads to humans disregarding reason and act foolishly. It overrides their instincts and can make humans feel attach or afraid. It is a burden." Ulquiorra plainly concluded to her. Akasha, now seeing who she was dealing with, began to explain.

"Emotions are so much more than that. Emotions might lead one to act foolishly, but it can also make people understand each other. Emotions are what connect people together." As she mentioned those words, Ulquiorra remembered the time he asked Orihime why she has not lost hope.

**Flashback **

"You will die here all on your own, without anyone to hold on to." Ulquiorra coldly told Orihime as he faced her.

"Everyone came here to rescue me. My heart is already together with theirs." She replied to him as she stood her ground.

"Do you honestly believe that?" He doubted her stupid logic.

"I do. I came here because I wanted to protect them all. I didn't understand why they came. I just wanted everyone to be safe. And that's when I realized something. Everyone must have felt the same way." She said as she thought deeply about it.

"In reality, it is impossible for people to truly share their feelings. It's simply human delusion." He continued in futile attempt to crush her hope.

"It may be impossible for us to all share the exact same feelings. But when they both care for each other, your hearts are able to draw a little closer together. That's what it means when we say our souls are one." She strongly argued as her eyes filled with hope. He would be unable to break her. She seemed to be getting stronger as she recently learned the news of her friends storming Heuco Mundo.

**Flashback Ends**

"This connection you speak of, is it linked to the caring of others?" He asked her, remembering the words Orihime told him. Akasha thinking that she was getting somewhere continues the explanation.

"Yes, caring for others is what allows people to connect to each other, as they are willing to share their feelings with each other." She finished with a smile. Ulquiorra deep in thought, stayed silent for a moment as Akasha watched him, hoping he realized what she meant.

"How does someone go about caring for others? What makes you care for others?" He asked her as he didn't understand. He gazed at her intensely.

"Those are all good questions. Well, we go about caring for others when we keep them in mind. We always ask how they're doing and feeling. I guess you can say, we want to be a part of their life and we always want what's best for them. As for your last question, that is something that is hard to answer with words alone. But I will say the bond you feel with another is what makes you care. A connection that you feel with them, and the connection they feel with you." Akasha tried her best to answer. Ulquiorra not understanding why they feel such connections in the first place asked her to explain. Akasha talked about these suppose connections to him for hours, until dinner time. Akasha decided to end their lessons there because she was overwhelmed with his questions.

"That is all for today Ulquiorra, as I am exhausted. We can continue tomorrow." He did not like the idea of it ending, but he did vow to follow her orders.

"As you wish Akasha-sama." Ulquiorra promptly stood up to leave.

Aren't you coming to dinner?" He heard her say as he reached for the door.

"I don't need constant feeding to survive." He reminded her as he opened the door.

"I insist that you join us as it might help you find what you're looking for." Akasha told him with a smirk. He paused for a bit as he turned his head towards her.

"How would that help me?" She could have sworn he sounded interested.

"Having constant contact with everyone might be what helps you understand. It's worth a shot, don't you think?" She saw his eyes flicker in thought.

"If you say so."

Tsukune could not wait to eat. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation as Sakon brought him his plate. He was starving after all. The minute his meal was placed he immediately reached for it.

"Mmmmm… it always tastes better when I'm so hungry." Tsukune said as he took a bite of his gourmet burger.

"You're always so annoying after training." Moka told him as she drank her tomato juice. She slowly drank her juice through a straw as she glared at the boy. He was stuffing his face with food as if he had not eaten in days. It was disgusting to her.

"That is a sign that you trained well." Sakon now dressed in his normal attire, joined in the conversation as he stood by waiting for Akasha's appearance.

"I did try my best, but I still wasn't able to master it." Tsukune frustratedly said to Sakon before taking another bite.

"In time, you will master it and then you will be able to start learning more advance techniques." Sakon commented as he noted Tsukune's change in tone.

"I hope so as I want to be able to spar on equal footing with Moka." Tsukune said with optimism.

"Don't keep me waiting too long as I'm bored of training by myself." She smirked at him.

"I can spar with you if you like." Sakon told her as he hasn't fought her in a while. He was eager to face the young mistress once again.

"It's boring when we fight each other as we know each other's moves." Moka replied as she took a sip of her drink. She did not share the same feeling.

Tsukune agreeing with Moka added in, "Not to mention the fight drags on forever since you guys have crazy stamina."

"That is true, but I do enjoy a good fight." Sakon happily voiced his opinion. Moka and Tsukune only laughed at Sakon's obsessions with fights. It was to be expected as Sakon was an experienced warrior.

"You think Ulquiorra-san is going to join us for lunch?" Tsukune asks as he recovers from laughing.

"I think he will and before I forget, Tsukune-sama, please refer to Ulquiorra as Ulquiorra only. He does not like titles as he does not want to be referred to a human." Sakon told Tsukune who only nods.

"That's so stupid. Does he hate humans or something?" Moka curiously chimed in. She covered her mouth as if to block her words. She had quickly realized her mistake and tried to correct it.

"He can't really though as I thought he doesn't have any feelings." Moka felt so rotten as she tried to cover up her mistake, but it was already too late. Tsukune having heard her only started to shiver. Sakon felt like screaming at her for speaking the taboo, but his focus was on Tsukune.

"Everything is going to be okay young master. Just breathe nice and slow." Sakon was now by Tsukune's side as he held on to his right shoulder. Tsukune was unable to hear him as the only voice he heard was the one on his head.

**Why is there a weak human in my presence?**

**I hate nothing more than humans. Let me hear your screams. **

**I will never accept him! This is all your fault! You should have died! **

The voice played like a record. Tsukune could only hear the voice that tormented him with unfathomable hate. Tsukune began to tremble uncontrollably as he started to relive those moments.

"Tsukune! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please forgive me!" Moka cried out as she hugged Tsukune as he suffered through his PTSD. It was a futile attempt. There was nothing she could do for him now.

"Tsukune!" Akasha yelled as she rushed to his side and Ulquiorra not far behind. Her keen eye had noticed his bizarre behavior. It was unsettling.

"What happened here?" Akasha demanded as she held on to Tsukune's hand. She gripped his hand in comfort hoping to calm him down, Sakon was the first to answer her.

"It is my fault Akasha-sama as I was the one who caused this to happen." Sakon sadly looked down in disgrace. He knew if he did not speak about Ulquiorra's dislike, this predicament wouldn't have occurred. It was a foolish mistake and he had to pay the consequences.

"What did you do?" Akasha angrily asked as she faced him with a scowl. Ulquiorra quickly noticed that Akasha sounded like a different person and the change in atmosphere. Moka fearing for Sakon's wellbeing grabbed her mother's hand.

"It was me! I was the one who said that Ulquiorra hated them!" Moka shouted with tears in her eyes. She did not want Sakon to be blamed for something she had caused.

**What is going on here? Who do I supposedly hate?** Ulquiorra thought as he looked at the poor boy. Akasha turns to face her daughter with a perplexed frown and she motions for her to explain.

"How could you? You know that you're not allow to speak of them in that way in front of Tsukune!" Akasha practically yelled at her daughter for bringing forth the locked away memories of Tsukune. Moka could only look down in shame as she knew her mother was disappointed in her.

"I didn't mean to say it! I would never hurt Tsukune on purpose! You have to believe me!" Moka cried out as tears flowed down her face. Akasha knew Moka cared deeply for Tsukune as she is never far from his side and is always the first to protect him. Ulquiorra having watch all of this unfold, grew a little interested in their interactions. He wanted to figure what he had to do with what was going on.

"What does my opinion have to do with anything? I can see the boy is severely afraid of something that he is unresponsive, but how do mere words affect him so?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked around the room waiting for someone to answer. Moka quickly turned to face him at his sudden questioning along with Akasha who looked surprised at his sudden interest. Sakon heard him as well and looked his way, but he decided to remain silent as he felt it was not his place to speak. Akasha knowing that Ulquiorra was interested in what was going on decided to appease him.

"Tsukune is a human that I found eight years ago, and because of that he was mistreated by the people I trusted to protect and care for him. Ever since, Tsukune becomes like this when he hears a person mention that they hate humans. Moka believes that you hate humans and she said it to him without thinking!" Moka winced after hearing her mother mention her blunder. Her mother's tone sounded so harsh at the end. Her explanation was all that he needed to hear, and he nodded at her explanation. This was a simple misunderstanding.

"I do not hate humans. I just can't understand why they act the way they do. I simply am not human and thus, I do not see the point in honorifics and their meaning." Sakon now understanding Ulquiorra's point of view was relieved that he didn't despise humans. Moka felt ashamed and stupid for jumping to conclusions that hurt Tsukune. Akasha was glad that Ulquiorra didn't hate humans for no reason. Akasha scoops up Tsukune in her arms who became a little calmer after hearing him speak.

"I'm sure Tsukune heard you say that. Thank you, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra saw her briefly smile at him and he almost didn't know what to say as this was his first time being sincerely thanked. It took him a couple of seconds to respond.

"I only wanted to clear the confusion." He finally uttered.

"Nevertheless, thank you." Moka and Sakon were both amazed at the sincerity of Akasha's words to him, but they remained silent. Akasha proceeds to walk out with Tsukune closely followed by Moka. Ulquiorra watched them exit the room before turning his attention to Sakon.

"I'm overjoyed that you were willing to clear her misunderstanding." Ulquiorra could see Sakon give a faint grin as he spoked to him.

"I do not want you all to be misinformed. Will the boy be alright?" Sakon was intrigued to find him concern for the boy.

"Are you worried about the young master?"

"Akasha-sama told me that if I joined them at dinner that I might learn something. I need him to be well so that I can discover what she meant." Sakon became disheartened after hearing his reasoning.

"I see. He will be physically fine after he sleeps it off, but I hope he is not depressed when he wakes up." Ulquiorra upon hearing what he wanted to know, starts to exit the dining room.

"Won't you be joining us for dinner?" Sakon asked him as he knew Ulquiorra was fond of his cooking.

"I lost interest after he became ill as there is nothing I can learn if they are not all here." Before Sakon could say anything else, Ulquiorra sonidos out of the room.

Akasha gently lays Tsukune on his bed and covers him with his blankets. Tsukune having calmed down was fast asleep with a peaceful expression. Moka sat by the bed on his study chair watching him sleep with guilt in her eyes. Her eyes were red from crying. Akasha could see how guilty she felt that she decided not to punish her.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I was careless, and I just said it without thinking." Moka clenches her hands as she spoke to her mother, her voice softer than normal.

"I know how much you care for him and that it was a mistake. Now all we can do is wait for him to wake up and help him get through this." Akasha hugged her daughter who returned the hug.

"I'll stay with Tsukune tonight as I won't be able to sleep without making sure he's okay." Akasha simply nodded to her.

"That is something that I appreciate Moka as I won't be able to do so. I have to go see your father as there was an incident involving two vampires in the human world." Akasha sadly explained to her. Moka scowled at the mention of her father. She did not want to think about him at this moment.

"I might not be back until the morning. Don't try to stay awake all night as you need your rest too."

"I won't I'll go to sleep as soon as I'm sure he doesn't have any nightmares." Akasha gives a final squeeze before leaving them alone.

"Where is Ulquiorra?" Sakon was interrupted as he cleaned the table. It was Akasha and she had a serious visage.

"I do not know, after what happened he left as he saw no point in staying here for dinner." He truthfully answered her. He could not sense him for some reason. Akasha knew immediately that he only agreed to dine tonight if he could interact with them all. Akasha found it a bit amusing that he didn't care for anything else except for his lessons.

"Check in on Moka later. I want to make sure she falls asleep. I'm heading out."

"I shall." He answered as he was worried about Tsukune. He wanted to check as soon as he could. She quickly disappears with a nod as she heads outs to meet her ex-husband.

**I really don't want to see that bastard right now. It's his fault after all.** Akasha thought as entered the warp tunnel.

Ulquiorra stood on the balcony of his room looking out at the reddish moon. Ulquiorra was hoping to discover what Akasha meant, but it was ruined by Tsukune's PTSD. He was now currently thinking on why he was thanked.

**Thank you. These words don't mean much, but why did I hesitate to speak. It's spoken between humans to acknowledge gratitude. It is not my first time hearing it, but why did it affect me so?** Ulquiorra not wanting to dwell in such thoughts dismissed it as simply a first-time experience.

"I wonder what that woman would think of me if she knew I hesitated because of those words. What would Aizen-sama think of me? Would he be amused? Would he be disappointed" He thought out loud.

**Flashback**

"Ulquiorra it has been several weeks since you came here, and yet, you have not taken in any fraccions to serve you." Aizen stated as he sat on his throne looking down at Ulquiorra who remained kneeling in front of him.

"I desire no such things Aizen-sama. I see no point in having inferior arrancars help me with tasks that you have personally given me." He lifted his head to gaze at his master.

"That's disappointing as I would have like to know what sort of tasks you would have given them." Aizen stated with a frown as he supported his head with his left hand.

"I would have given them minimal tasks like conveying information to other arrancars and nothing more, Aizen-sama." He immediately explained as he did not want to displease his lord as he noticed his visible frown.

"It seems the decision of bringing you here was the right choice after all, as no other Espada is as devoted and as loyal."

"That is my sole purpose, Aizen-sama. I simply existed without meaning before I met you. When I first laid my eyes on you, I had a vision. The vision of you conquering all 3 worlds and I was standing by your side as one of your loyal subjects. I do not believe in anything I can't see, and when I saw that vision, I felt something I haven't felt before, purpose." Aizen having heard him speak, gave a smile as he knew that Ulquiorra would be one of his most valuable assets. Aizen did not expect his Zanpakuto to affect Ulquiorra so well. One thing was certain, he would never betray him. Aizen chuckled at his handiwork.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Now Ulquiorra there is something else we must discuss."

**Flashback ends**

Ulquiorra detected Akasha's departure as he felt her presence vanish.

**Akasha-sama seems to have other important manners to attend to as she left Tsukune's side. Since she is not here then I will rest for today and check on the boy tomorrow. I need him well if I wish to learn more from Akasha-sama.** Ulquiorra reenters his room and shuts the balcony door.

Issa Shuzen was currently sitting on his throne as he waited for the immediate appearance of his first wife Akasha Bloodriver. He was dressed like a duke in his elegant black clothing. He twirled his index finger through his long black hair in anticipation. He knew that the incidents caused by those brats would bring her here. She always came running to him when vampire incidents occurred in the human world. Always defending those despicable humans.

**How long has it been since she left me for that human? I loved her until the pathetic filth entered our home. I tolerate humans for her sake, but I won't ever let them near me and my family. Those humans drove my father insane and I won't let them near us.**

Suddenly without warning, the giant doors in front of his throne room opened violently.

"Issa! I told you that humans are not to be harmed by vampires! You failed to keep them in control!" He heard Akasha yelled as she marched with her intense aura. Issa angered by her remark stood up and glared at her.

"I only failed because they were teenagers, but they have already been punished." Akasha could tell that Issa was annoyed at her remark as he took great pride in his leadership. He was the current head of the vampires after all.

"Just don't let it happen again. Now that I know it has been taken care of, I'm leaving." Before Akasha could turn around and leave, Issa speaks to her with a calmer tone.

"Wait. How is Moka? Is she still fond of that human?"

"Moka is fine and becoming a fine vampire. Yes, she cares about him as much I do or even more. That is why she can't ever forgive you and doesn't wish to see you." Issa frowns after hearing his daughter take the side of the human. Why can't they see that the human would ultimately betray them.

"That human ruined everything for me. He took both of you away from me." He stated with a menacing tone.

"You're the one who pushed us away, as you hurt a defenseless child. You tormented him for being human and you almost killed him. You're sick with hatred!" Akasha shouted and released her yoki which flared with great rage.

"My daughter and I could never be with someone so cruel! I won't let you poison her mind with your senseless hatred!" She continued as she narrowed her eyes. Issa's yoki flared immediately to match Akasha's.

"Senseless? Humans killed our family and friends, and they drove my father insane! You know that better than anyone!" Akasha knowing the truth of his words, felt her resolve waver. However, she knew that Tsukune is not responsible for what happened in the past. Her resolve was quickly restored.

"Even so, Tsukune is a young innocent child that has nothing to do with what happened in the past." Akasha spoke to him defiantly.

"He's human and that's the only reason I need." He responded with a strong sense of superiority. Akasha disgusted with his answer decided that there was no point in trying to change his mind as she could see how crimson his eyes became as he stated that.

"Since, you have taken care of the issue I do not need to stay here any longer. I'm leaving, I can't stand the man you have become." Issa did not get the chance to argue back as she left the room with her superhuman speed. Issa's anger reached his limit as he punched his great throne into dust. Slowly calming down, he utters his frustration.

"Those stupid humans took my father from me and they have taken you too!" He voiced his anger and his failure to make them see reason.

"I told you that Akasha is too attached to that human." A beautiful silvered hair tanned woman appeared wearing a revealing black dress. Issa only looked back at her.

"She won't ever understand the error of her ways. That is because she is too kind for her own good. I think she needs a little help from us don't you think?" She said as she gave a wicked smile to him. Issa wanted to know what she had in mind.

"What do you mean, Gyokuro?" Issa asked his second wife as she approached his side.


	4. Reconciliation

It has been about four long hours since Akasha left Moka with Tsukune. Moka had not budged from her spot. She had remained wide awake the whole time. However, she was beginning to doze off as Tsukune has been peacefully sleeping. She has not notice him have any nightmares, so it was a good sign. Maybe it was time she had some rest as well. Her eyes became heavy as she heard his gentle breathing. Suddenly, Tsukune's breathe became harsh as he begins to shiver, and instantly Moka became alert. Her sleepiness instantly vanishes and is replaced with worry. Moka quickly grabbed Tsukune's left hand hoping it will help calm him down.

"No, I'm not bad." Tsukune muttered in his sleep as he shivered more intensely. He was responding to someone. That's when Moka realized that Tsukune was reliving his past.

**Nightmare**

A four-year-old Tsukune is seen playing with a toy car in his room. He is crawling along the floor as he pushes the car forward. He often played with this car as he wanted to drive one when he got older. His room was quite large, so it was fun to play around in. As he plays and moves about, he fails to notice the young girl standing at the door.

"Tsukune, can I join you?" The girl who bears a striking resemblance to Gyokuro asked with a grin. She was wearing a white princess dress with black heels and a black headband. She sounded so eager that he could not refuse the older girl.

"Yes, you can Kahlua." Tsukune smiled as he enjoyed playing with the older girl, but she was always seemed busy. She shuts the door behind her. She flashed him a smile as she slowly approached him.

"I think I have a better game we can play." She suggested to him in a playful tone. Tsukune interested in her suggestion immediately rushed towards her.

"What can we play?" He asked with overwhelming enthusiasm.

"It's a game called I'm not bad."

"How do we play?" Kahlua gave a chuckle as she heard him ask.

"Give me the toy car you were playing with and I'll show you how."

"Okay!" Tsukune yelled as he ran to retrieve what she asked for. Handing it over to her she began to speak.

"Now Tsukune, I'm going to ask you, are you bad?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"No." He answered her with a smile. Of course, he was not bad as he always got along with Kahlua and her sisters. He was even willing to share his toys with them. He has only known them for a few weeks and yet, they got along well.

"That's a lie! I know you're bad!" She furiously shouted to him which caused him to jump back terrified. Why did she yell at him so suddenly? She was glaring at him with anger. What did he do to her that made her so mad?

"I'm not bad." He quietly replied. Kahlua not liking his answer crushes his toy car into pieces in her hand. She opens her hand to show him what she's done.

"Why did you do that to my favorite toy?" He asked with tears in his eyes. How could she do that to him? He had never done anything bad to her. She was the one who was being bad, not him.

"That's because you lied to me." She honestly answered him with a serious expression as she tossed the former toy aside.

"No, I'm not bad Onee-chan." He cried out as the larger girl stood in front of him. How could he make her see that he has always been good? Was this just part of the game? This game was called I'm not bad and he had been saying it to her. Maybe she was taking her role too seriously?

"You're a human Tsukune. My mother told me all humans are bad and that means you are too." She sounded so sad and angry at the same time. Clearly this was not a game. Tsukune now frightened and upset, starts running towards the door. However, he is instantly grabbed by the arm and knocked down by Kahlua's feet. The fall had hurt his back.

"Let me go. I don't like you anymore and I'm going to tell on you." He said with anger as he looked up at her with teary eyes. Kahlua gave a wicked smile as she heard him threaten her.

"Oh really?" She sharply questioned his threat. Instantly, Tsukune felt tremendous pain on his right arm. Tsukune let out a bloodcurdling scream as he felt his arm being crushed. He could feel that his arm would snap at any moment like a twig. Tsukune wanted to beg her to stop, but all he could do was scream in agony. Kahlua let out an amused laughter as she heard him scream.

"You're so weak. It was harder to crush your little toy. Now then, are you bad?" Tsukune quickly nodded hoping she would stop. Kahlua looking pleased, softened her grip. She pulled him back onto his feet.

"If you tell on me, I'll break your arm just like I did to your stupid toy. Got it?" Tsukune nodded again as he feared what she would do to him. She let his arm go and she admired her work with a grin.

"We'll play again tomorrow." She cheerfully said as she opened the door. As the door closed behind her Tsukune began to fully cry as he examined his arm which was painful to the touch and the dreadful thought of playing with her again. Why had she done that to him? He used to get along with her so well and now she hates him for no reason. They used to be good friends. She even wanted him to call her Onee-chan. What did her mother tell her?

**Nightmare ends**

Moka hated watching Tsukune suffer through this that she looked away as she was unable to help him. She never felt so useless. She wanted to wake him there and then but knew that if that she did, it would not stop it. Moka tried once before and it only served to extend his torment. He would awaken, but it would still play in his head. When he would fall asleep again, he would relive it again. She could only help by remaining at his side until she was needed. Biting her lip with determination she once again gazed at Tsukune. Tsukune's pain expression almost made her resolve crumble, but she was determined to be by his side.

"I'm right here Tsukune. I will not move from here until you snap out of it." She softly spoke to him hoping he could hear her.

"They will never hurt you again, not while I'm here." Moka continued as she strokes his hair. Tsukune's nightmare lasted about 10 minutes, but it felt like an eternity for Moka. Moka gave a sigh of relief as she saw Tsukune's painful expression vanish along with his tremors. Moka leaned back on the chair and yawned as she felt at ease. He did not wake up so it was unlikely he would dream again tonight. It didn't take long for her to doze off after that.

**I better go check on them and see how they are doing**.

Sakon worriedly thought as he couldn't stop thinking about his young master. He wanted to check on him sooner, but he had unfinished housework to do. Sakon quickly reached Tsukune's room and quietly opens the door. Sakon could not help but to smile as he saw Moka and Tsukune sleeping peacefully. He proceeded to get a closer look at both children. Moka had her head resting on her folded arms upon his bed by his side. Feeling satisfied he quickly fetches a blanket to cover up the sleeping Moka.

"Goodnight Tsukune-sama and Moka-sama." He quietly said as he turns off the lights and shuts the door behind him.

"Has he awakened?"

Sakon heard a voice as he looks down the hallway.

"He is still sleeping." He answered him with a soft tone in fear of awakening the children. He thought it was odd that Ulquiorra suggested such a notion this late at night.

"That's unfortunate." Ulquiorra answered with no tone of concern. Sakon partly agreed with Ulquiorra as he wanted to know Tsukune's mood but was also afraid to find out. Not waiting for Sakon to respond him, Ulquiorra continues.

"Is Akasha-sama expecting a visitor?"

"No. Why do you ask that?" Sakon was confused about his abrupt question. Who would come visit at this hour? Akasha-sama would never invite someone so late at night.

"There is someone approaching us from the woods as I could sense their presence slowly making their way here." Ulquiorra had awaken as he had sensed this yoki. He wanted to inform Akasha, but she had still not retuned. So, he had come to Sakon instead. Sakon quickly narrowed his eyes. This could only mean one thing.

"It might be an assassin who is after Akasha-sama. This sort of thing is not uncommon." He concluded as it was the only logical choice. Sakon had dealt with such assassins before. He would deal with them shortly after he leaves Ulquiorra to handle the protection of the children. He felt it was less risky for him as he had prior experiences with them. Also, he wanted to fight someone to relieve his stress. He wanted to take his mind off Tsukune's situation.

"Stay here. I'll deal with them." Ulquiorra vanished before Sakon could speak his mind.

**He didn't leave me much of a choice**.

Sakon feeling a bit disappointed proceeded to set a barrier around Tsukune's room. He wanted to confront this intruder and duke it out to vent out all his pent-up frustration.

**The request is ssssimple. All I must do issss confirm the location of the dark lord'ssss ressssidence.**

The brown Snakeman thought to himself as he slithered through the floor. His upper body was that of a snake and his lower body that of a man wearing green camo cargo pants to better blend in. The Snakeman named Geo was excited about completing this mission as he personally dislikes the laws set upon him by these so-called dark lords. They were too afraid of the humans. Those three did not speak for all monsters. He was a living example of that. At first, he was reluctant to get involved with this mission, but the pay was too good. He was promised 10x his normal rate and he had plans to use that money to travel to the human world and prey on some human women.

"There'ssss nothing better than playing with thosssse humanssss." He thought out loud as he stuck out his tongue in excitement. He could not hold back his dark desires. He could already picture himself constricting on some beautiful woman. He would hear her scream for him to stop and he would only squeeze tighter. It was ecstasy to him as their beautiful faces turned to pure agony. Once she broke, he would swallow her whole. Geo continued to slither through undetected by the fauna living there. Geo slipped past them and did not slow down as he heard the rumors of a mansion surrounded by the Moonlit Woods. He hastened as he could see up ahead less dense vegetation. He could already picture himself finding it.

**Damn! It'ssss jusssst a sssstupid lake.** He thought bitterly in disappointment. It was going to be a challenge to find it in these dense woods. Flicking his tongue out he picked up an unusual scent. It was strange to him as it had tiny traces of a humanlike scent.

**Thissss is ssss not a sssscent of an animal from here. It issss humanlike sssso it musssst be a vampire. I found her.**

He could not contain his joy. His eyes glowed yellow and he started to hiss loudly as he swayed his upper body. All he had to do was follow this scent, and he would be able to claim his reward. He quickly curled his body and like a spring, he started to bounce in excitement.

"What are you doing here?"

He quickly stopped and turned around as he heard a voice right behind him. That's when he saw the pale man standing several feet from him. Geo was spooked and embarrassed as he knew this stranger saw his display. It is embarrassing for Snakemen to be seen by other races during their act. In fact, some have died from the shame, others have killed because of it. Geo was the part of the latter.

"You ssssaw that didn't you? I'll kill you!" He shouted as he sprouted 2 arms holding daggers. As a Snakeman, he can hide his limbs for better mobility and bring them out at will. Geo had learned to hide weapons with this ability. He had already lost his focus of reaching the manor. This individual had to die before he could do anything else. It was an unforgivable sin if he let it go.

"Yes. I saw your nonsensical display, but I want to know what you're doing here?" Ulquiorra asked again slowly losing his patience on this imbecile who threatened him. Did he not hear him ask what he was doing here?

"I'll kill you!" Geo shouted as he charged Ulquiorra who dared to insult him a prodigy of his kind. He took a swing with his right dagger, but Ulquiorra instantly grabbed his arm with his left hand. It was unbelievable to him.

"What!" Geo blurted out as he didn't see his opponent move, yet his hand completely stopped him. He quickly composed himself and swung with his remaining dagger. Ulquiorra instantly repeated the same maneuver.

"Sssshit!" He shouted in frustration as clearly Ulquiorra was faster than him. He desperately tried to pull away from Ulquiorra's grip with every fiber of his being, but he found it impossible as his muscles ached from exertion. Geo had a superior physique to Ulquiorra's slimmer one. Yet, he was completely overpowering him. Who the hell was this guy? He was certain Ulquiorra was not a vampire, so how was he this strong?

"Tell me what I want to know, it's futile to resist." Ulquiorra told him as he felt him struggle. His strength was far weaker than his own. He doubted this trash was stronger than Moka. He could not be a skilled assassin as he would certainly lose to Akasha's daughter, let alone her.

"Don't get cocky sssshorty!" He yelled in anger as he looked down on the shorter male. He still had his most deadly technique to use. Suddenly Geo's fangs pop out and he lunges at his neck.

_**Chomp!**_

"I have you now. My venom will Sssslowly kill you as it sssspreadssss throughout your body." He spoke muffled as he continued to bite on his neck. Geo starts to slowly chuckle as he knew he won the fight. No creature had ever escaped his bite. This shorter man was stronger than he was, but strength was meaningless if you could kill them with venom. He killed many foes stronger than himself this exact way. He was just another asshole who got too cocky for his own good. First the venom would instantly paralyze his prey and then their body would start to shut down. In five more minutes, he would be dead. Then he would devour him as he would surely be strengthened by this monster's yoki. Suddenly the wind is knocked out of him and is forced to release Ulquiorra as he feels tremendous pain on his chest. Before he could register what happened, Ulquiorra slams him into the ground. Feeling every bone in his body break, Geo looks up on disbelief. Coughing up blood he wheezes a question.

"You… sssshould be… paralyzed. How… did you… ressssisssst?"

Ulquiorra willing to answer him turns his neck to the side to show him the bite. There were two small indications of where the fangs pressed on him, but no penetration visible. He could have easily avoided his attack but there was no need to. This trash's desperate attack was not worth acknowledging as any potential threat.

"Your feeble fangs were not able to pierce my hierro." He coldly remarked.

"Impossssible." Geo muttered as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Ulquiorra watched the pathetic trash breathe weakly. He would survive if he leaves him here. He slowly starts to charge up his signature cero at the tip of his index finger. He could not let any danger fall upon Akasha-sama. She did not want him to kill anyone, but surely enemies were the exceptions. It was the only way to keep them safe as he needed Akasha to teach him more about the heart. He would not let anyone get in his way of that.

"He did try to kill me, so he must be an enemy of Akasha-sama. I'll eliminate this trash." Ulquiorra told himself as he knew he reached the right conclusion.

"Wait, don't do it Ulquiorra!" He heard Akasha yell emerging from the woods. Her face was full of worry. He did not understand why she wore that face. Was she worried for this trash? Ulquiorra's cero charge fades away as she approaches him. She seems to have a knack for appearing at crucial times.

"You're not supposed to kill others Ulquiorra." He only looks back at her, not understanding why she was frowning.

"I'm aware Akasha-sama but he wanted to kill me so I figured it was better if I killed him before he could harm you. It was the most logical answer to me." Akasha now understanding his reasoning gave a small smile.

"I appreciate your decision to protect me, but if you already beaten him, then he is no longer a threat." Akasha quickly checks the Snakeman to see if he is in danger of dying. Ulquiorra quietly observed her as she checked him, not knowing why she cared for her enemy's well-being. It was beyond irrational to him.

"His life is not in danger, but he needs urgent care as he is badly hurt." Akasha carefully scoops up the reptilian and turns to face Ulquiorra. He watched as she slowly approached him with the Snakeman. She was being as gentle as possible to avoid any further injuries. Why was she protecting him? He did not deserve it.

"Would you carry him for me as I need to open the portal to the healer." She kindly asked him with her warm smile. She carefully positions him so that he could grab Geo from her.

"As you wish Akasha-sama." Ulquiorra answers her as he takes him from her.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." She fully smiles at him. Ulquiorra only nods and looks away from her not knowing why. Akasha lightly taps her bracelet and a portal opens in front of her.

"Let's get going and try to be careful with him." She gave off a chuckle as she went in first. Without uttering a word, he went in after her. He gazed her at her as she walked ahead of him and then he looked at the unconscious enemy still in his arms. This was not rational behavior.

"Why do you care about his well-being? Is it your so-called heart that makes you act this way?"

Akasha expected him to question her behavior but not this soon. She carefully thought about how to respond. What would he think of her? She stops walking and turns to look at him.

"Like I said before Ulquiorra, I hate violence and I do not wish for him to suffer unnecessarily. Yes, I can't help it that I feel this way to help others, including my enemies. Do you think I'm a fool?" Akasha asked him with curious eyes.

"Yes, I think you're a fool. You shouldn't help your enemies as they might come back for revenge, it is wiser to eliminate them. It will get you killed someday." He answered her in his usual tone.

Akasha only chuckled as she replied to him. It was what she had expected.

"I think I am one, but I rather stay a fool than to disown my virtues. I hope you'll understand one day on why I feel this way." Ulquiorra could only agree as he was perplexed with her response.

"Yes, I won't let you die before that day comes." Akasha quickly faced ahead as she heard him as she did not want him to see her reddening cheeks.

"Thanks. I feel safer being a fool with you around." She quietly said to herself as she walked through the tunnel.

The portal opens near a Japanese styled house sitting alone on a hilltop. Akasha steps out followed by Ulquiorra. The hill was covered with greenery as lushes grass surrounded the home. Yet it was strange as there was no sign of other plants nearby.

"We're here." Akasha said as they landed just outside the home. Ulquiorra quickly glanced around until he notices a sign right beside him.

_I sell potions, herbs, magic, and fortune telling_

_-Megumi Sage. _

"Megumi, it's Akasha! I need your help!" Akasha yelled as she stood in front of the door.

"I'll be right there!" They both heard a voice coming from inside. It didn't take long before the door opened. A green long-haired woman wearing a lab coat with a black skirt appeared at the door. Her golden eyes seemed to radiate through the darkness. She had the figure of a beautiful model and was the same height as Ulquiorra. She seemed to be panting as if she sprinted to meet them here.

"It's been a while Akasha." She greeted Akasha before noticing Ulquiorra.

"I'm guessing you need me to heal that man your friend here is holding." Megumi deduced as she slowly saw the Snakeman breathe. She could not get a look at Akasha's companion as the large Snakeman covered him.

"Yes, he's an enemy, so after you heal him, I need you to wipe his memories as well." Megumi only nodded as she motioned for them to come inside. Megumi guided them to a room reminiscing of a doctor's examination room.

"You can lay him down there." Megumi instructed to Ulquiorra and he obeyed. Megumi examined him carefully and decided that it was better to use a rare healing potion as he was badly hurt. Once he was healed, she could proceed to erase his memories of them.

"Akasha, you really went overboard this time as most of his bones are fractured and his rib cage is broken. I'll have to use the strong stuff." She commented as she searched various drawers looking for the right potion.

"I was the one who did this, not her." Ulquiorra spoke up for the first time since they arrived there. He did not want her image to be negatively affected. Both gazed at him, one with interest and one with amusement. Ulquiorra only gazed back but spoke no further.

"And who might you be? I never seen anyone quite like you." Megumi asked him as she got closer to him wanting to observe him. Ulquiorra did not react to her movement as she drew closer to him, he only met her curious gaze. Recognizing her curiosity, he answered her.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. I currently serve Akasha-sama, so long as the deal stands." He said it with the same monotone as before which didn't go unnoticed by Megumi. Akasha quickly got in-between them as she feared that Megumi was getting sidetracked and forgetting the Snakeman. Akasha gave an apologetic look to Megumi.

"I'm sorry Megumi we can't stay any longer as we have urgent business to take care of. Please take care of this for me." Megumi slightly annoyed that she was interrupted decided to learn more about him later.

"That's okay, but I would like to see you bring him here again sometime." Akasha nodded with a chuckle to her now knowing that she wanted to study him further. She was predictable.

"Yet again, he is here so let me examine him a bit." She could not hold back her curiosity for the man. He was a unique specimen to her. He was a rare finding. What could she learn from him? She wanted to study him thoroughly. She quickly lunged at him to do just that. She was immediately blocked by Akasha. He stared at her as she peered at him as she struggles to get past Akasha.

**What does this woman want from me? Akasha-sama seems to know her well. She seems like someone Akasha-sama depends on. It's probably a trivial matter.**

Ulquiorra concluded as he stared at Akasha from behind interacting with Megumi. He could see how Megumi tried to get past Akasha, but it was futile against her immense strength. He was slightly confused though as Szayelaporro's face flash through his mind. What did it mean?

Sakon was still on edge as he remained alert as it has been quite some time since Ulquiorra left to deal with the intruder. He has not taken a step away from Tsukune's room for fear of this intruder getting through. The barrier required constant flow of energy so he decided he would focus on maintaining it rather than to help out Ulquiorra. Sakon was aware of Ulquiorra's tremendous power and knew that he would be in his way if he chose to fight. Sakon was starting to worry and hoped that either Ulquiorra or Akasha showed up soon.

**Ulquiorra is someone who does not like to dabble, so why is he taken so long? Did something happen to him? I don't sense any yoki, so there is no one fighting.**

Sakon thought to himself as he sensed around the mansion. Sakon let out a sigh in relief as he detected the presence of Akasha and Ulquiorra.

"They're finally here." Sakon grinned as he dispelled the barrier. He could finally take a breather.

Akasha exited the portal first followed by Ulquiorra.

"So, what did you think of Megumi?" Akasha asked as they approached the front doors.

"She is quite interesting." Ulquiorra replied to her which surprised her.

**Interesting? In what way? I want to know what he means**. Akasha thought as she stared at him before remembering Tsukune.

"I would to like to know what you mean by that, but I must check on Tsukune." Akasha stated as they entered the home and walked through the entrance hall. They quickly ascended the stairs and approached Sakon as he stood by Tsukune's room door.

Sakon noticed them and spoke out to them as they approached him.

"Akasha-sama you have returned sooner than expected and with Ulquiorra it seems." Akasha nodded before answering him.

"Yes, I couldn't stand being there so I left as soon as I could. Just as I arrived back, I saw Ulquiorra dealing with the intruder." Sakon quickly realized what happened next.

"So, you had Ulquiorra help you take them to Megumi-san."

"That's right. Thank you for staying here and protecting my kids." Akasha smiled as she was thankful Sakon was here.

"It is my duty and besides I love those kids as well." Akasha could tell how sincere he was as he's been there taking care of Moka ever since she was baby. Ulquiorra listened in on their conversation not really caring until he heard that word, love. Then like a light bulb that's switched on, he remembered. The same word that woman used on him when he told her she would never see her friends.

**Flashback**

He could see her looking out the window with a smile. He did not understand why as she should be in despair. She would never see them again. It was hopeless for her. Aizen-sama would not allow it. Maybe her situation caused her heart to break? Was the heart a fragile thing? He needed to be certain. His footsteps were heard by Orihime as she turned to him. Ulquiorra gave her a cold hard look as Orihime stared at him. Hoping to make her feel despair, he spoke.

"I already told you woman; your friends won't be coming. You won't ever be seeing them again." He had taken measures to assure it.

"My friends won't ever abandon me. Aizen thinks he can keep me here far from them, but they won't ever stop trying to reach me." Orihime defiantly replied to him. She was illogical. He had framed her as the one who decided to abandon them. Even if they came for her, it would be futile.

"Lord Aizen has us, the Espadas, to stop them from ever getting to you." Ulquiorra responded to her as it was impossible for her friends to beat them. He had gone personally to evaluate their power. They would be no match for them.

"You may stand in their way but as long as my love for them reaches them and their love for me reaches me, we will meet again." Ulquiorra noticed how she became stronger instead of what he planned. Slightly annoyed he tried once more.

"Nonsense. Love won't save those trash. They will only die, and you will be responsible for their fate." Ulquiorra stated as he headed out of Orihime's room.

**Flashback end**

"They're currently sleeping."

Ulquiorra heard Sakon answer Akasha as he was a snapped out of his memory. Ulquiorra now realized that Orihime was right all along. He wanted to know why love made them care for each other so much. Why this love won out in the end against all odds. How it gave her unwavering strength to defy his attempts. The same love that brought Ichigo back to life from near death. It wasn't nonsense to him anymore. It had reunited them once again.

**This "love" gave them incredible power. I will have her explain to me what it has to do with the heart.**

"Ulquiorra? Are you listening?" Ulquiorra was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Akasha was standing right in front of him and in proximity. He looked up at her gaze and replied.

"Yes, I heard Sakon say that they're sleeping." Her eyes widen a bit before she giggled at his response. Ulquiorra did not know what was so amusing to her.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but it's not something I expected from you. Sakon has already retired for the night and has gone to bed." Ulquiorra eyes widen a bit as he realizes that she is right and does not see him. Akasha found it amazing that his expression changed even if it was just his eyes. It seemed that maybe he wasn't as emotionless as he thought he was.

"My apologies Akasha-sama. It seems I was lost in thought." Akasha motioned for him to stop his apology.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to tell you that I was going to check up on them and that we can continue the training early morning so that I can be there for Tsukune when he wakes up."

"Understood Akasha-sama. I will leave you be." And with that he started to walk towards the end of the hall.

"Goodnight." He heard her say and he didn't bother to respond. Akasha shook her head as he left her sight.

"No response. Oh well it's to be expected. I wonder what he thought of though." Akasha quietly said to herself as she quietly entered the room.

Ulquiorra was laying on the roof looking at the sky in disappointment as he failed to understand Akasha's explanation of love. Akasha had tried to explain love to him in his morning lecture, but it was futile. Love was something that he did not understand, and her explanation confused him more. He felt it ironic that the more he learned, the further he got to understanding love. Apparently, love was something that only people with hearts could feel. Akasha told him that love is a feeling that is hard to describe, but it is the emotion that allow people to care for each other with all their hearts. To him, it sounded like love was just an emotion that showed interest on a person for superficial reasons. Akasha did not like his choice of words and so their lesson ended early.

**I guess it is hopeless to continue this charade. I should just forget that I will ever learn. I will let her live as it is my choice to abstain from further lessons. **

Ulquiorra chose to look a little while longer thinking before deciding it was time to leave.

Tsukune was awake, but he was reluctant to get out from bed as he was depressed. He did not like feeling this way, but it was something that he could not help. The nightmare and the thoughts that came to his head from remembering his past made him feel worthless. He noticed that Moka and Akasha were in the room and they were both silent. He figured that they thought he was asleep. The truth was that Akasha and Moka were both aware of his pretense. They wanted Tsukune to speak to them so, they chose to remain quiet. This continued for ten minutes until Moka lost her patience.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. I didn't mean to remind you. Please forgive me." She wanted to him to accept her apology. Tsukune's only response was to turn to away from them and hide under the covers. It pained Moka to see him act this way, but can she blame him as she brought this on herself. She clenched her hands into fists. Akasha could see the sadness in Moka's face as she looked down at the floor. Akasha hugged her daughter in comfort as she focused her attention on him.

"Tsukune we're going to stay by your side until you're ready to talk, okay? So, if there is anything, we can do to help you…"

"G…ut.'

"I'm sorry we didn't catch that." Akasha quickly replies to him as he finally spoke to them, but it was incomprehensible.

"Get out!" Tsukune shouted at them from under the covers. Moka and Akasha were hurt by his words as they didn't expect him to shout with such rage. Moka was the only one who managed to utter a word.

"Why?" She sounded completely different than to her usual self. She had spoken so timidly.

"I'm constantly reminded of them when I look at you so please leave. Get out!" He started with a normal tone but ended up yelling as he finally came out from under the covers. His frightened and tearful demeanor told them what they needed to know. They will not be able to help him in this state. With a heavy heart, they both exited his room.

Ulquiorra could see Tsukune's room door as he walked through the long hallway. He saw Moka and Akasha exit the room. He could see that Moka was crying as her tears fell out and how Akasha comforted her with a hug. He could guess that the boy was depressed and that she was sadden by it. That was of no concern to him as he knew it was not his business. Now all he had to do was inform Akasha that he would be leaving their home and remain in the monster world as he wanted to continue his exploration of this new world. He will tell her that her duty was over and that she had nothing to worry about as he is the one that is quitting his lessons. He would not harm them.

"Akasha-sama there is something I must inform you about." He spoke as he gradually approached them. He watched as they turned to face him and that's when he froze in his tracks.

Ulquiorra did not step any further as he was expecting the girl to be crying, but Akasha-sama as well. Something about it bothered him as he looked at her once cheerful face, replace by her weeping one. Not knowing why, he wanted to know what happened to make someone like her react this way. He knew she was sad, but she was able to control her emotions, so it was unnerving. He couldn't stand seeing her directly that he shifted his gaze to Moka.

The same expression was on her face, but it was amplified even more. He witnessed the girl cry earlier, but it was nothing of this magnitude. He felt the sensation intensify. He felt some relieve as he watched Moka bury her face into her mother's dress.

**What is this? I must stop this now. **

It took him some effort, but he resumed his walk towards them. He watched as Akasha wiped her tears with a handkerchief as he got closer.

"What is it Ulquiorra?" She spoke to him as she tried to compose herself. He heard how her voice strained when she talked to him. He had to figure out what was going on. He didn't feel like telling her about his plans to leave them.

"It is of no importance. If I may ask Akasha-sama, what happened here?"

He figured Tsukune was behind all their sadness, but not on how or why it was this intense. He finally stood next to them as he awaited her answer.

"Tsukune is depressed like we expected, but he has never screamed at us in anger. The worse thing is that he didn't want us near him as we remind him of his past, so he kicked us out." He heard her struggle to explain as she sniffed throughout her explanation.

**This is what a heart that loves can do to someone. With love comes great pain as well. I did not understand Akasha-sama's words, but I'm beginning to comprehend. **

"Tsukune is pushing us away and there is nothing we can do for him." Moka joined in on their conversation. She tearfully stated as she looked at him. He felt it spike again and he was forced to act on it. He knew what he must do. He said it without hesitation which did not go unnoticed.

"Let me speak to him."

Tsukune felt horrible for making them leave as he knew they cared for him, but he couldn't get rid of the memories that flooded his minds. His fear of Akasha's family was too strong, but one reigned supreme in his eyes as the worst of all. It was Issa, the father of Moka who he feared the most. Issa despised humans for killing his parents and he took it out on Tsukune. He also couldn't help but to remember Issa's anger when they chose him over Issa. He remembered his words in the nightmare he had before. It was his fault. He could still feel the animosity of his hatred as if it happened yesterday. He felt so alone as he was the only human, a worthless human that divided a family for simply living with them.

**Maybe I should leave to the human world and be with my kind. Oh right, if I did that, I would be dead. **

He darkly chuckled as he knew without the protection of Akasha and Moka, he would be killed by the other vampires. Surely, they would look for him as Issa was the current leader. He would stop at nothing to get his revenge on him.

**I just want to sleep and disappear. **Tsukune thought as he tried to force himself to sleep. He knew that the dark reality. His death would not come swiftly if he ran from home. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door open.

"Go away!" He shouted and waited to hear them leave. A minute went by and they didn't leave him. They have not spoken, but he wasn't stupid he could tell they were still here. He suddenly got up to a sitting position and started to yell as he took off his blanket.

"Didn't you hear me! I said…Go away!"

He was expecting to see Moka and Akasha not Ulquiorra, who only stared at him. Tsukune immediately regretted the tone he had taken with him. He imagined Ulquiorra becoming angry and harming him. He shut his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable. However, nothing happened. Ulquiorra was amused by the boy's anger rapidly morphing to shock and followed by fear.

The boy quickly explained, "I'm sorry. I thought you were Moka-san and Akasha-san."

Ulquiorra only nodded as he decided on how to phrase his reasoning for coming in. He wanted them to reconcile as he wished to learn more. How could he make the boy see reason? He would use logic.

"I heard that you kicked them out because they reminded you of your past. However, aren't they the ones who protected you. Shouldn't they remind you on how you were saved." He recalled the details that Akasha told him about how he was treated. This was trivial to him as he possesses flawless memory as it is a requirement to use Solita Vista. Ulquiorra watched as Tsukune's eyes widen as he heard him speak to him. Tsukune figured that he was trying to comfort him. He nodded as Ulquiorra's gaze seemed to compel him to respond.

"I can't help it. I remember his words and it frightens me. While it is true that they saved me and I am grateful, I still feel so alone." Tsukune could see that Ulquiorra was willingly to listen as he sat down by the chair Akasha previously used. This encouraged him to continue.

"I'm the only human here so I can't help but to feel that way. Truth be told, I feel like I'm the reason Moka and Akasha dislike their family. They used to be so happy until I came along, you know. But now, they can't stand each other. It's something that I hate about myself."

Ulquiorra reflected on his words as he formulated his next words.

"Don't be frighten. You have Akasha-sama, Moka, Sakon and I to protect you. In fact, if you wish I can go right now and solve this problem for you." Tsukune was surprised in how Ulquiorra told him that he was willing to protect him.

"What do you mean by solving my problem?"

He leaned in and stated, "I'm willing to go and kill him for you."

Tsukune backed up suddenly from him as he told him that.

"No, you can't do that! He's Moka's father!" He blurted out.

"It's just a suggestion. I can also persuade him to forget about you." Tsukune only sweat dropped as he thought Ulquiorra was sounding like a psycho.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I don't want you to be like him and hurt him." He sheepishly remarked as he knew what he meant by "persuade".

"Very well. I can understand that being the only human makes you feel alone as you are the only one here. However, you have them, so you are never truly alone." Ulquiorra told him as he remembered Orihime's speeches of her friends. Tsukune felt that Ulquiorra made a lot of sense as he was never truly alone as he had Moka, Akasha, and Sakon with him.

"From what I understand Akasha-sama and Moka chose you over them. It is not your fault that they do not get along. It is the way they treated you and their view on humans that caused this. I witnessed the tears they shed for you and I'm sure they would choose you every time." Ulquiorra struggled to say this as he had never told anyone his viewpoint on other people's feelings. He saw as the boy teared up and started to cry. He thought that he made things worst.

"Moka-san! Akasha-san! I'm so sorry!" Tsukune wept loudly as he knew Ulquiorra was right and he was being too stupid to see that. Ulquiorra heard the door open as he saw Akasha and Moka rush to Tsukune's side. All weeping together.

"We understand Tsukune. It is not your fault." Akasha told him as she hugged him.

"I'm the one who is sorry Tsukune." Moka told him as she joined their hug. All three were hugging each other and Ulquiorra expected to feel the same sensation he felt earlier, but it never emerged. He gave one last look and turned to leave as he knew it was not his place to be here in this moment. He felt a hand grab his arm to stop him from leaving. He didn't have a chance to turn back and look as he was pulled and forced to turn around. Ulquiorra was pulled into the embrace of Akasha. His eyes widen and he remained like a statue as he was hugged by Akasha. He only heard her cries of thanks as she embraced him harder and he was shoved deeper into her embrace.

**What is going on? **

He was confused on why and how he found himself on this position. He would think about this later, but first he must free himself. He tried to break free but Akasha's strength and his arms position made it impossible. Of course, if he used his true strength it would be possible. He did not want to harm her though, so he tried a different approach.

"Release me woman. I can't move." He told her as he tried to move his arms once more to get his point across. He had even referred to her as woman so that she could tell he was serious. He felt her squeeze tighter.

"I'm just…so grateful and…I'm just showing my thanks." She softly spoke to him as she continued her hold.

"Nonsense. Restraining someone is not appreciated." He thought logically as who would want to be restrained? He did not want to be in this position, so how was this showing gratitude?

"Oh, you poor thing. You never been hugged before." She felt bad for him as he did not know the meaning of a hug. Unfortunately for him, his words backfired. He felt his feet leave the ground as Akasha straightened up her back to give him a proper hug. With her heels she was noticeably taller than him. Ulquiorra struggled to restrain himself from lashing out and freeing himself. Nevertheless, he persevered and instead chose to peer over her shoulder to see the children. Moka and Tsukune smiled at him as he looked down on them. He could see their tears, but they were smiling. It was bizarre to him. How can you cry and smile at the same time? Aren't they used for different emotions?

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-san. You're nicer than you seem." Tsukune told him.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for how I treated you." Moka said as she bowed her head in an apology.

Ulquiorra quietly acknowledge their thanks with a nod. He didn't need their thanks as he only chose to help the boy in order to quell the symptom he felt. He also planned to learn more from them. Yet, he thought it was proper to respond to them. Ulquiorra did not wish to remain in Akasha's embrace any longer as he didn't see any point to it. He could also feel her breasts pressing on his chest which was unwelcome. He was about to tell her that, when he was suddenly put down and let go.

"What happened here?" Sakon asked as he noticed the tears of Akasha and the kids.

Ulquiorra found himself sitting at the dining table with the others as they were joining Tsukune for lunch. Sakon wanted to celebrate his recovery and so he made Tsukune's requested dish. Ulquiorra examined the ramen that were placed in front of him. He was given chop sticks to eat with, but he had not touched them. The aroma was pleasant to him as he carefully picked the bowl up.

"Just try it already." Moka spoke up as she did not understand why he was examining it instead of trying it. He glanced at Moka who was sitting in front of him. She had already consumed half the bowl and was now drinking tomato juice. Apparently, vampires could eat different meals as well in moderation.

"Its…ry goo." Tsukune spoke as he chewed the noodles. He was currently sitting between Moka and Akasha.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. I personally think it tastes better than okonomiyaki." Akasha scolded Tsukune as she expressed her opinion to Ulquiorra. She too had ramen with a tomato juice to drink.

"I hope you find the dish to your liking." Sakon was sitting perpendicular to all as he joined them for lunch to celebrate together. He was almost done with his hamburger and was drinking tea.

"Better you say?" Is that even possible? Ulquiorra had to find out for himself. He gently used the chopsticks to grab some noodles. He took a sample as the okonomiyaki was still fresh in his mind. The taste and texture were different between the two. The soft noodles were easier to eat. He enjoyed the taste, but it was not as good as the okonomiyaki.

"Try getting the noodles with the pork and then finish with some soup." Akasha spoke once more as she could tell he was disappointed on the flavor. He followed her suggestion. It was delicious.

**This is certainly better. **

He told himself as he wolfed down the bowl. They all gave an amusing laughter at his antic. He paid them no heed as he simply spoke one word.

"More." He gestured with the bowl to Sakon.


	5. Salvation

**Author's note:**

**There is a scene in this chapter that people might find offensive. A woman is abused. I will give a warning so that you can skip it.**

It has been more than week since the incident of Tsukune's depression and yet, Ulquiorra has not being able to make any progress on his search. He was back to his usual appearance in his white clothing as Akasha preferred it. He did not see why it mattered to her because it was not something that will help him in anyway. Ulquiorra's priority was to discover his heart, not trivial matters and yet, here he was joining them in their snow trip. He agreed to come as he expected a livelier location in which he could explore on his own. However, it was not to be. He did not expect this isolated mountain.

"This is amazing. It is still way colder than I expected though." Tsukune stated as he examined the snow on his gloves. Tsukune expected the cold weather but it was starting to bother him. Still he focused on the snow on his hand. He had suggested this place and so, he would enjoy it.

"I agree. It is cold and this weather doesn't help." Moka looked up to see the snowflakes falling. It had been snowing, but it had increased in strength. She had agreed with Tsukune's suggestion since she still felt guilty about what she had caused. How could she say no to the person who had forgiven her? How could she refuse when he was so adamant about it?

"Don't complain you two. This is supposed to be a fun trip and besides your clothes will keep you warm." Akasha told them as she motioned to her new snow attire. They were all wearing snow garments except for Ulquiorra. Akasha's snow apparel was pink while Tsukune's and Moka's were blue and red respectively. He had told them that the extreme cold did not affect him. At first, they did not believe him, so they had given him one too. They were soon proven wrong upon arrival. He had sat down on the cold snow. He examined their stunned faces. He did not know why, he already told them it was not cold enough to bother him. He casually tossed the black snow garment to the side. Their attention quickly shifted on playing with snow. Ulquiorra had used this opportunity to check their surroundings and he noticed they were near the top of the mountain. He used his Pesquisa and he could not detect anyone or anything near them. He was slightly disappointed as there was nothing for him to do here. Ulquiorra had been reluctant to join them on their trip. He figured he would not have "fun" like they wanted. The concept of fun was alien to him, but apparently if he was able to experience it, he would be one step closer to finding what he lacks.

"Now that we're here, what is it that you plan to do?" Ulquiorra asked them all as he put his hands in his pockets to keep the annoying snow off his hands. He had no choice but to ask. There was nothing to do, nothing to explore, except for the cave he spotted on the side of the mountain. There was nothing living in it, so he had chosen to ignore it.

"Let's build a snowman. That always seems like fun in the stories I read." Tsukune cheerfully stated as he quickly started to roll a snowball in his hands. It was something he always wanted to do ever since he was little. The snow activities he knew about seemed to bring families and friends together. He wanted to grow closer with them especially after the way he had treated them.

"That's a great idea Tsukune lets build a snowman together." Akasha responded matching his cheerfulness.

"Let's do it then." Moka gave a sigh, but she nodded in agreement. She thought it was a bit childish for their age. She could not deny that she was a little curious though.

"In that case let's make one as big as we can as I would like to be able to climb it." Tsukune told them and he started to shove the considerable sized snowball in front of him. It would be something to remember.

"That's insane and it would probably be impossible though." Moka told Tsukune as she thought about it. Would the snow even be able to handle the weight of what he was planning?

"Oh really? I guess this is something I'm better at than you are." He responded to her smugly and waited for her predictable reaction.

"You are not. I can make a stupid snowman better than you!" She angrily argued back.

"Prove it!" Tsukune could not help but to smile as he watched Moka grumble to herself while she too, started shoving a giant snowball. Moka was too prideful, so she always sought to be the best at everything. It was far too easy for him to manipulate her to do things for him this way. Maybe vampires were too competitive for their own good?

"I'll make the bottom part. Tsukune you can make the head and Moka can make the middle body." Akasha instructed them as she watched them compete. She also, started rolling a sizable snowball.

"Sounds good!" They both answered simultaneously as they continued with their task. The vampires meticulously rounded the snowballs. They patted them down to give them higher strength.

"You know you can help us too, if you want." Akasha told Ulquiorra as she rolled the giant snowball around him. Ulquiorra did not respond to her invitation. He viewed this activity as pointless. Making a snowman sounded like a complete waste of time to him. It was meaningless. He watched Tsukune roll a snowball that was a little bigger than he was. He watched the boy struggle to move it any further and wipe the sweat off his forehead. Clearly, he was pushing himself to his limits. Moka rolled a snowball that was twice her size effortlessly towards Tsukune's one. Akasha's snowball was a bit larger than Moka's as it would be the foundation that supported the rest. They had placed their snowballs next to each other in a triangular formation.

**This is utterly pointless. They are wasting their time rolling snow.**

Ulquiorra thought to himself as he was beginning to regret coming here. He was already bored of being here. He could hear them laugh and smile at each other. They planned how to carefully make the snowman. It was nonsensical to him, but it was something that grabbed his attention. He focused on their expressions as they interacted with each other. They were apparently having fun. He tried to comprehend their joy, but it was hopeless.

**I don't get it. What is so amusing?**

As he pondered about his question, he could not help but to remember asking a similar question.

**Flashback**

Ulquiorra had heard the crazed laughter of the blue haired man before him. It was not something he knew about him. He had been recently recruited by Aizen. He had effortlessly beaten four soul reapers at once. Perhaps, it was amusing to him?

"Tell me Grimmjow. What is so amusing about defeating those weaker than yourself?" He confronted a grinning and bloodthirsty Grimmjow, who had removed his Zanpakuto from the dying soul reaper's torso. He watched the pain expression of the soul reaper, who gargled a scream. He was unable to move his body and his reiatsu was practically gone. Grimmjow glared back at him while he kicked aside the unfortunate soul reaper.

"Fuck, you're annoying Ulquiorra. You're always asking stupid questions. Isn't it obvious? It proves that I'm the strongest." Grimmjow sneered as he flicked the blood of his sword. He was enjoying the sweet moment of victory until it was completely ruined by his fellow Espada.

"Beating trash does not prove anything." Ulquiorra did not see the benefit of defeating someone so weak. Grimmjow clenched his teeth in anger. He suddenly plunged his Zanpakuto to the ground.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, you bastard! Just fight me here and now and I'll show you I'm the strongest." Grimmjow stated with his savage grin at the thought of killing him.

"Nonsense." Ulquiorra countered. He began to walk away from him.

"Where are you going? Are you scared to fight me?" He heard Grimmjow yell at him.

"Aizen-sama would be displeased with me if I were to fight a fellow Espada." Ulquiorra turned to face him briefly. He did not wait for his reply. He quickly vanished with a sonido.

"Coward!" Grimmjow angrily shouted.

**Flashback ends**

"Is he going to join us or just stare at us all day?" Moka asks Akasha, who briefly turned to look at the pale man who was intensely gazing at them.

"I don't think so. He would have joined us by now if he was interested." Akasha thoughtfully deduced. She took her daughter's snowball and put it on top of her own.

"I have an idea on how he could join us. Let's finish this snowman first though." Tsukune quietly spoke to them and he began to decorate the head.

He quickly made the snowman's face and motioned for Moka to place the head on its proper place. She obliged and she heaved the large snowball over her head. She skillfully jumps over the torso of the snowman and places it on top. She landed back on her feet and quickly turned to admire her work. The snowman was finished, and it was grinning at Ulquiorra. Tsukune carefully climbed on top of the snowman's head and he looked back down on them. He beckoned them to join him at the top. They effortlessly leap on to the snowman's body. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra stared at the grinning snowman. He had noticed it was missing its nose.

**He forgot the nose. He cannot accurately depict a man of snow. What a fool.**

Ulquiorra feels a whack at the top of his head and he is snapped out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" He thought out loud as he quickly touches his head. It was a clump of snow. He dusts the rest of his head.

"Hahaha! That was so funny I didn't expect for you to freak-out like that. It was just a snowball Ulquiorra." He focused his gaze on the child who prepared another snowball from atop of the snowman. Why did he throw the snow at him? Was the boy upset with him?

"Come on! Let's have a snowball fight!" He shouted and tossed another snowball towards him. It strikes him again, but this time on his chest. He was confused on his strange proclamation. How is this a fight?

"A fight? I don't see this as a fight as your attacks have no effect on me." He casually stood up to shake off the snow from his clothing. Clearly the boy had no idea what a fight entailed.

"It's not a real fight silly. It's a game where you toss snowballs at each other for fun. Hence, a snowball fight." Akasha told him as she now stood next to him. She scooped up some snow and tossed it at Tsukune who quickly hopped off to dodge it.

"How can that be fun?" He probed the bizarre notion of theirs.

"Why don't you try it and see." She answered him and dodged the incoming snowball. Akasha ran towards Tsukune with a snowball in her hand. It was worth a try. Ulquiorra haphazardly scoops up some snow with his right hand. Who would he toss it to? Moka quickly caught his attention with a wave of her hand.

**It seems she wants to be chosen.** He tosses it at Moka who does not react to it. The clump of snow had quickly dispersed as soon as he threw it. It seemed the friction of the air had disintegrated most of the snow. Had he used too much strength?

"You should form into a ball so that it doesn't scatter like that." Moka commented on his failed attempt. He takes her advice and forms into a ball.

"Go on and try it." She stated as she readied herself for his throw. He watched her stretch her legs. It was the perfect time to strike. Without warning, he threw the snowball at her with such speed that she was barely able to get out of the way in time. She had skillfully rolled off the snowman and landed by its side.

_**Splat!**_

The snowball had impacted the snowman's head with such force that it effortlessly knocked it off.

"Maybe you should hold back a bit more." They all told him after witnessing the damage he had caused. The head rolled quite a distance from them. The head had become warped as it was missing the snow on the impact site. He nodded and bent down to scoop some more snow. He gently gathered the cold snow with his hands and begins to shape into a ball. He would shape it into a perfect sphere so that it would not be swayed by the air. He had attempted to hit the girl's torso earlier, but it had veered off a bit. He examined it closely as he felt it was round. However, it was not a perfect sphere. It needed a little more work.

"I got you now!" He heard the young girl shout. He turned his head in her direction. It was too late.

_**Whack!**_

Ulquiorra was struck by the snowman's torso with such force that he was unable to stop it. Moka had launched it at him with a kick. The heavy snow blanketing the ground made him slide continuously. There was no way for him to slow down. His eyes slightly widen. He knew the force would undoubtedly launch him off the mountain's side.

"Oops. I guessed I used too much force as well." Moka muttered to herself as she helplessly watched him fall.

Ulquiorra weighed his options as he fell through the air. His first instinct was to float on the air. However, there was nothing he could do. He was unable to do so because there was no reishi he could use to walk on. His next thought was to plunge his Zanpakuto into the mountain and stop his fall. He quickly unsheathes it and stabs Murcielago into the side of the mountain. It too was futile, as the snow covered the mountain entirely and made it impossible for him to get a proper grip. Only the tip managed to puncture the side of the mountain. However, the force was too great and his Zanpakuto failed to halt the growing distance from the cliff. Perhaps firing a cero to slow his descent would be the logical choice. No. There was always the chance he could harm someone he was not aware of. He had already decided that he could not use his Resureccion too. His immense reiatsu would inevitably cause an avalanche that could harm the children. So, his only choice was to fall. It was a few thousand feet until he reached the ground and he knew it would not harm him much. He would eventually hit parts of the mountain. They would serve like cushions that would soften the blows of a direct fall. He braced himself for the impacts that were to come. He sheathes his Zanpakuto to his side.

"Elder they have come. I was the only one who was able to escape. The others stayed behind so that I could reach you in time." A beautiful woman with ice blue hair and blue eyes wearing a white yukata kneeled to the beautiful lady who sat on her throne made of ice. Despite being an elder she appeared youthful and she wore an elegant purple yukata with traces of gold outlines. Her white hair was not due to age, it was to show she was the elder. She opened her eyes to reveal violet ones as she hardened her gaze.

"You have done well Yuki." She stated in a soothing voice. She slowly rose from her chair and joined her hands together.

"I will not let them get away with this. Gather our strongest fighters as we must protect our village at all cost. I will weaken them with the Blessed Blizzard passed down by elder to elder."

"Right away elder." Yuki quickly responded to do as she was told.

"How dare they attack my people. We are a peace-loving race. They will pay for this." Fubuki eyes glowed icy white. She had activated her technique.

**Blessed Blizzard, please protect and empower my people. Weaken my enemies as they are not welcome here. **Her body instantly becomes the epicenter of the new and fast-growing storm.

"I didn't mean to knock him off the mountain. It was a simple accident." Moka was unapologetic as she told Tsukune and Akasha her side of the story.

"I can't believe you did that Moka. Aren't you worried about him? He could get hurt or even die from that." Tsukune shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh please. He'll be fine. He fought mother and he survived." Moka responded defiantly to his worries. She knew her mother was far more dangerous than a simple fall. There was no reason to worry.

"That's it! Moka, you have been incredibly condescending towards him. You will apologize to Ulquiorra when you see him, and I will not have a repeat of this in the future." Akasha angrily told her. She did not like how her daughter had spoken. Moka widen eyes widen in disbelief. She looked at her mother who seemed genuinely angry with her. She was utterly speechless because her mother had turned her back on her.

"I can't believe my own daughter continues to speak in such a disrespectful tone." Akasha muttered to herself. She began to make her way down the mountain not waiting for them to follow. Both children stared at her because it was rare for Akasha to walk away in anger. It was unnerving and they remained silent for a short while as they gathered their thoughts.

"I think Akasha-san might be mad at you, so I think it would be best that you stop being so rude." Tsukune chimed in after making sure Akasha was far enough not to hear them. He knew Akasha had exceptional hearing.

"Thanks Einstein." She muttered under her breathe.

"Have you learned nothing?" Tsukune barked back. He did not wait for her reply and he began to follow Akasha who had made quite a distance from them. He was about to sprint after her, but he felt the air grew colder. Suddenly, Tsukune is forced to cover his eyes as a tremendous wind starts to pelt him with snow. Heavier snowfall began to join in. Tsukune's eyes widen as he knew what this was. It was a blizzard. It was too dangerous to continue pursuing Akasha because he soon lost sight of her.

"Moka! Where are you? I can't see you!" He shouted through the howling storm.

"Don't panic! Let's find some shelter! It is too dangerous to go after mother!" In truth, she wanted to follow her mother, but it was impossible to see anything so it was likely that they could fall down the mountain. She also knew that Tsukune would be unable to tolerate the extreme cold that they were experiencing. She could not risk his health. Moka quickly grabs his hand and guides him to a nearby cave she spotted before.

"Oh god. It's so cold Moka. Will Ulquiorra and Akasha-san be alright?" Tsukune began to shiver as he thought of what could happen to them and because of the extreme temperature. The cave did little to keep him warm.

"They'll be fine as I can still sense them through…" Moka was taken back as for some reason their energy disappeared. It was like the storm was interfering with her yoki sense. She could not sense them anymore. How would she able to check up on them? How would they find them? She could not tell Tsukune about this new situation.

"Oh right. You could sense them huh? Then there's nothing to worry about." He was relieved to hear that, but he was still afraid. He gritted his teeth and he began rubbing his arms on a desperate attempt to stay warm.

**I can't tell Moka that I'm afraid. For some reason, I feel tired. I can feel myself getting sleepy. If I fall asleep then I might not wake up again.**

"Moka! Tsukune!" Akasha frantically yelled through the storm hoping for a reply. She was worried for her children and felt totally helpless to find them She could not see anything through the blizzard. It had not only come out of nowhere, but it also interfered with her sensing. She had lost track of Ulquiorra's energy first followed by her children's. How would she find them now without getting lost? She had nothing to guide her. She felt so foolish for letting them out of her sight. Who could have predicted this though? She had no choice but to wait out the storm as it would be foolish to press on blindly. Still who had summoned this storm?

Ulquiorra could not see through the snow that covered him. He had fallen all the way down the mountain where he was quickly buried beneath the snow. He had collided several times which had caused him to be trapped under heavy snow. The damage he took had already healed as he felt no pain. There was too much snow to remove with his hands, so he released some of his reiatsu outward to shove the snow that buried him off himself. He could not see through the annoying storm with his Pesquisa. It was being blocked.

**I don't know how far I am from them. This storm prevents me from sensing anything. It is not a normal phenomenon. **

He would have to do something about it. He released more of his reiatsu which causes the storm to die down around him. He could now see that he was a couple hundred feet away from the mountain. Still the storm was persistent. It struggled with his reiatsu as it wanted to continue raging.

**That is the way I must proceed to reunite with them.**

Ulquiorra wisely chose to preserve his reiatsu as his constant emission would surely give away his position to whoever summoned this snowstorm. He had failed to notice a small figure which began to follow him through the storm. He had not walked very far until he heard a voice cry out in the distance.

"Let me go!" A female voiced cried out.

"I'm going to enjoy this bitch!" He heard a menacing man's voice shout to her.

_**(Warning) **__**(Warning) **__**(Warning) **__**(Warning) **__**(Warning) **__**(Warning) **__**(Warning) **__**(Warning) **__**(Warning) **__**(Warning)**_

Ulquiorra could barely make out two figures in the distance. One figure straddled another beneath. The top figure slapped the one underneath. Ulquiorra thought this interaction was too abnormal as the woman sounded distraught. He chose to approach them. He started to make out the figure on top. It was a fat male with red skin and orange hair. He was practically naked if it had not been for his undergarment. He could see the figure below was a young woman with a torn yukata. Her beautiful face was covered in tears as she wept. She had long silver hair that covered her exposed chest.

"Stop crying bitch! Once I have my fun, I'll put you out of your misery." He sneered at her.

"You're disgusting!" She formed an icicle that threatened to kill him.

"You still haven't learned, have you?" He responded angrily and his hand instantaneously produced a flame so bright it instantly melted her icicle. She quickly became frightened at the intense heat given off by his flame. It was evidently painful to her as she struggled to resist the heat.

"It would be a waste to kill you without tasting you first. After all, you snow maidens are so beautiful." The fire demon stated as he licked his lips in anticipation. He had been given the task to find any hidden snow maidens and retrieve them. However, it would be better to claim he had found none. She looked away to her right in defeat. She knew she was powerless to stop him.

**At least, Mizore was able to escape. This bastard will not be able to find her in this storm.**

_**(Warning over) **__**(Warning over) **__**(Warning over) **__**(Warning over) **__**(Warning over) **__**(Warning over) **_

Ulquiorra chose to turn away as he was reminded of Nnoitra's vile behavior.

**It is of no importance. **He began to redirect his course to the mountain, but he felt a cold sensation in his hand. It was colder than anything he felt before. He quickly realized it was in the shape of a hand.

"Please. Save my mother." He heard a soft voice behind him. It was a young beautiful girl with light purple hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be the same age as Moka and Tsukune. She had a strong resemblance to the woman who was being attacked. She was wearing a white yukata.

"Let go." Ulquiorra ordered her. He examined her eyes which seemed like a blue reflection of his. She shook her head in defiance. Ulquiorra quickly pulled his hand away from her and began to continue his path. His path was instantly blocked by a wall of ice. He swiftly deduced that this girl was behind it. He glared at her as she dared to stop him.

"Please don't go. Help her." She spoke once more in the same tone without an inch of fear.

He let his reiatsu spiked up a bit which was discomforting to Mizore, but she did not back down. It was hard for her to resist the pressure she was feeling, but she would not give up. She could not let him go. This man was her only hope on saving her mother and helping her people.

**What the hell? **

The fire demon turned his attention towards the source of this weird energy. It was unnerving. He had to find out who he was sensing. His yellow eyes gleamed at the woman beneath him. He gave her a smirk as she was lucky, for now. He would have to postpone his entertainment.

"Stay put. I'll be back for you." He evilly chuckled at her. He got up to see that the storm was slowly losing its power. The storm was a minor annoyance to him. He hated the cold and thus, he used some of his power to keep warm. The blizzard also seemed to drain some of his energy. He could see two people. One was the daughter of this snow maiden and the other was a strange monster. He was deathly pale and did not resemble any monster he knew about. The strange energy was coming from the man. Still that young girl was beautiful to him. He had to get her as well. He licked his bottom lip in anticipation. The weakened snow maiden, Tsurara, noticed the same energy that the fire demon did. She slowly turned to face the source of this yoki. Her eyes widen in shock and rapidly replaced by fear.

**No Mizore! Why didn't she run far away from here? **She helplessly watched her daughter lose her strength to remain standing. Mizore's leg wobbled at the escalating pressure that Ulquiorra emitted.

"Hey, white bastard that is my prey! She is mine!" Kahi shouted in annoyance. The pale freak was about to hurt his next toy. She was his to play with and destroy, not this loser. How dare he harm her before he could?

"Come and take her then, trash." Ulquiorra did not like the way that man had spoken. He did not like the way the girl stopped him from leaving. He did not like how he could not sense Akasha-sama. He did not like Nnoitra, and this man reminded him of his despicable ways. Nnoitra was an Espada and this man was simply trash. Ulquiorra could not punish his fellow member but this man was not Nnoitra.

Kahi immediately charged at them at full speed. His whole body became a blazing inferno. He would burn that white monster into charcoal black as he loathed the way he had spoken. He presumed him be weak to fire since he was living near the snow maidens. He had to be an ice attribute monster. This stupid monster would be no challenge for Kahi, who is one of the mightiest warriors of the fire demons. His kind were all A rank. He was in the realm of the S class. This nuisance would be roasted in no time or so he thought.

Ulquiorra could see Kahi charging at him with his right hand. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at the thought of being touched by this trash's filthy hand. The same hand that he used on that woman. He hurriedly vanished along with the girl before he reached his proximity. Ulquiorra instantly reappeared within the woman's sight which frightened her. His cold stare brought her discomfort which made her move away from him. Tsurara expected him to harm her, so she closed her eyes with his sudden movement.

"Stay with her." Ulquiorra tossed the poor girl without care to her mother who has was visibly frightened. He vanished once again in front of their eyes.

"Where the hell is he?" Kahi questioned as he looked around for him. He surveyed his surroundings, but he could not find him. He could sense his presence all around him. How was this possible?

"Trash like you should not be able to spread your filth around." Ulquiorra coldly stated to him after he appeared behind him.

"I have you now!" He shouted in rage and sprang for Ulquiorra. He lunged out once again with his right hand hoping to grab his face and setting it ablaze. However, he was unable to reach him. He could not reach because his arm was missing. Specifically, his right arm was cut off from the elbow downwards. What the hell happened? Kahi became terrified as he had lost his precious arm to this monster and the sight of his fountain of blood that gushed out. He quickly jumped back to put a distance between them. He skillfully sealed his wound with a patch of flame. His fear was quickly replaced with immense rage.

"I'll make you pay, you son of a bitch!" He shouted in defiance. He promptly prepared for his greatest attack. He aimed his other hand and placed it on the ground. He would not let this bastard live after what he did to him. He had taken him lightly, but he will no longer. He would expend a lot of yoki, but it would be worth it.

"I'll burn you to ashes! Firestorm!" He bellowed as great pillars of fire formed around Ulquiorra. Firestorm made escape impossible as it formed a complete circle surrounding him. Kahi started to laugh in glee. The fire would slowly close in on Ulquiorra. He smirked as the flames pressed him further.

**Smug bastard, you're going to be incinerated. **

Mizore and Tsurara watched helplessly. Even the powerful blizzard weakened further by the extreme heat that powerful attack produced. Mizore looked down hopelessly as her faith started to dwindle. It was impossible to resist the onslaught of the fire demons.

**I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked for your help. Forgive me. **She felt remorseful. It was because of her that he would die. Now they were at the mercy of this fire demon. She gazed at the flames which inched closer. When they collide, he would be scorched. They were starting to slow their advancement. She could see faint green energy escaping the flames. What happened next stunned them. The fire pillars slowly started to pull apart. In horror, they all could see that Ulquiorra's green reiatsu easily repelled and dissipated the intense flames that approached him. Kahi's panic face said it all. His best attack was resisted with ease. He was an S class and yet to this monster, it was like putting out a candle.

"Despair is something that I wish to learn more about. Tell me have you lost all hope to defeat me?" Ulquiorra waited for his answer. Kahi did not respond because he immediately kneeled in fear. He knew that this man was going to kill him. Instantly, Ulquiorra was standing in front of him. He wanted to examine him closely.

**Yes, this is despair. This is what I wanted to see from Ichigo. His will to fight is distinguished. **This was the expected result. It should have been the same for Kurosaki.

**Clearly, this trash is not like him. **

"You're very fortunate. I'm prohibited to kill, even trash like you." Ulquiorra told him as he increased his reiatsu. The immense pressure pressed his body to the ground further. He felt that any moment he would be crushed. He was unable to move and was utterly defenseless. He felt two ice daggers penetrate his torso. He was dead before he hit the ground. His body dissolved into dust and was quickly blown away by the harsh winds. Ulquiorra turned to look behind him with curiosity and he noticed a panting Tsurara. She had floating daggers near her. She had covered her daughter's eyes with her raised yukata sleeve.

**She killed him for revenge. Even though he was no threat to them as he was already beaten. **

Tsukune could no longer fight the urge to sleep. His eyes grew heavy. He clumsily laid down with his back away from Moka. He did not want to frighten her. He could tell that any moment, he would fall asleep. He did not wish to see her terrified and saddened in his last moments.

**What can I do to help him? If I don't do anything he's going to freeze to death. **Moka could tell that the cold temperature was unbearable for Tsukune. He would not stop shivering. There was nothing she could use to start a fire. There was nothing around, and it was too dangerous to go out and look for some wood to burn. There was only one way to save Tsukune. She had made up her mind as it was very likely that he was already in danger.

"Tsukune?" She called out to him in worry. He was eerily quiet. There was no to attempt to reply. He could not speak anyways because he had trouble moving his jaw. The extreme temperature only forced him to quiver.

**I'm so sorry Moka. I don't think I can last much longer. You and Akasha are my family. Sakon is as well. Ulquiorra, I consider you a friend. I'm so glad I got the chance to meet you all. Farewell.**

Tsukune shut his eyes, accepting his fate. He was starting to succumb to the darkness.

"Stay awake!" Moka shouted as she gave him a squeeze. Tsukune felt her warmth radiating upon his body. He could feel her embrace. He peered a little with a struggle to stay awake. He saw her worried expression on her face. She repeated the same thing.

"Stay awake! Don't you dare fall asleep." She recited in his ear. She enveloped his torso further with her legs. He mustered his last bit of strength and placed his right arm over her. It was his way of reassuring her that he was listening. He saw her crack a small smile and she hugged him tighter. He would not give in.

Ulquiorra stared at the snow maidens while they embraced each other's in tears. He waited for what felt like an eternity, until they finally broke apart. He watched the older woman mend her clothes crudely with ice. The young girl whispered to her mother and she received a nod. She swiftly approached him which caused her to skid to a stop in front of him.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki. I'm glad I was able to find you mister."

"Ulquiorra." He rudely interrupted her. He did not like the way she called him.

"Ulquiorra. Thank you so much for saving my mother. If you do not mind, there is a favor I would like to ask of you." She asked with a proper bow. She knew that this being deserved respect. She quickly realized that he was already leaving them.

"I did not save your mother. I simply put trash in its place. If he hadn't attacked me, I would not have bothered." It was the harsh truth. He headed back towards the direction of the mountain.

"Even so I thank you because you still saved me from that fiend." He heard Tsurara speak, who now stood in front of him.

"I know that it is not my place to ask anything more from you, but would you please help us once more?" She pleaded with him in desperation. He was their only chance of saving their village from the fire demons.

"Tell me woman? How did you feel when you killed that man for revenge? Did his death make you feel joy?" He ignored her plead and asked his own questions.

She was perplexed by his bizarre questions. What kind of person will ask such things from another? She was not proud of what she did, but she knew that this was her only chance of preventing another incident in the future. Men like Kahi were cruel and disgusting. He would surely attack some other female in the future. Her eyes hardened and she prepared her answer.

"I felt no such things. I felt anger and disgust for that man. I feel remorseful for taking the life of another, but it was something I had to do. I heard you tell him that you would spare his life. He was someone that didn't deserve to live. He threatened my daughter, so he was not someone that I could let go."

"I see. What do you want from me?" He asked in the same monotone fashion which made it hard to believe he was really interested. However, Ulquiorra was interested in what this woman had to say further. He wanted to know the meaning behind revenge and justice, which was often spoken by Kaname.

"I would like for you to help us defend the village from more of his kind. The fire demons are invading us. Please Ulquiorra save us from them." She too bowed to him as she pleaded for his acceptance.

"I would like to hear more about your thoughts and feelings in detail along the way."

"Does that mean you're going to help us?" She asked him as Mizore joined her side.

"Show me the way, woman."

"Oh, right. My name is Tsurara by the way." She felt embarrassed since she had forgotten to introduce herself to him.

Akasha had somehow managed to climb the mountain down. She had found the crater that Ulquiorra left from his fall. She did not find him there, so she surmised that he had moved on from here. Still he did not run into her. Perhaps he was lost in the storm? She was worried for Ulquiorra, but she was more anxious about finding her children. Akasha thought she was heading in the right direction, but she had ended up going downhill. The blizzard confused her sense of direction. She got frustrated as she thought about Tsukune's wellbeing. The extreme cold was not something Tsukune could tolerate. She would have to find them quickly and leave the area as soon as possible. She would return for Ulquiorra as soon as she dropped off the children with Sakon. It would be too difficult to navigate this storm without expending her yoki. It was risky, but it was the only way. She unleashed a substantial amount. The storm quickly lost the strength near her. It was beginning to clear up. She could see several feet clearly.

**It's not good enough!**

She released more of her yoki as she couldn't afford to waste her time any longer. Her yoki battered the storm away and she could now see a few hundred feet. She spotted the silhouette of the mountain. That was the way to go. She consciously conserved her yoki and bottled it back inside her. She would walk straight ahead towards it.

"You're a strange snow maiden. I never heard of the cold bothering you." She heard a man's voice call out to her. It was followed by an amused laughter.

Caught off guard she quickly turned to face his way. The man who had spoken to her was covered in armor of purple fire. She could not make out his face or features, only the crude armor formed by the raging flames. She wondered what he was doing here. She knew the fire demons preferred the heat. It was necessary for their maturity. She did not have time to think further because the man spoke once more.

"You're a strange one. I would have like to talk and learn more about you, but it would be better if I don't. Still, I'm sorry to say that I will have to kill you. Forgive me." He spoke with such sincerity that she was nearly struck by the flames that spewed from his flaming palm with incredible speed. The heat had singed her clothes a bit. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, you're a fast one." He commented. He had watched her movements closely. He had watched her move incredibly fast that he had lost her momentarily.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him. His hostility was very real as she was almost burned by his previous attack. What the hell was going on here? First the storm and now this? What was going on around here?

"I'm just following orders." He answered her honestly. As he conjured a small flame in his right hand.

Cleary this fire demon wanted her dead. He was keen on killing her due to mistaking her as a snow maiden. A battle to the death was occurring on this mountain and she had brought her children here. She had to get to them immediately. Her yoki flared intensively with the thought of the danger her children are exposed to. It did not go ignored by him as her eyes redden and glared at him. He realized that he had mistaken her for a simple snow maiden. How foolish of him to attack a vampire.

Fubuki looked in horror as her last line of defense was brought down. The strongest snow maidens were easily beaten by a single fire demon. He had volunteered to fight them alone as he desired to test his strength against their best warriors. He was utterly unimpressed as they were not able to put up a fight. Were the snow maidens really that dangerous as their ancestors portrayed them to be. He did not think so. He turned his gaze at the last woman. She seemed frightened but he could feel she was different than the rest. He could not help but to smirk at her. He had realized she was their leader. He quickly dispelled the blue flames that covered his body in armor. He was an intimidating man. His dark orange eyes glared at her with hatred. He stood six feet and six inches tall with dark blue long straight hair that reached his waist.

**Is he coming for me next?**

Fubuki took a few steps back as she watched the man approach him.

"Kaen-sama, you are the strongest alive!" Shouted one of his warriors.

"They were no match for Kaen-sama!" Joined another.

"Finally, after all this time we will have our revenge!" All the fire demons shouted in unison.

"Stay back!" Yuki shouted as she formed an several ice walls between them. She had poured a generous amount of her yoki that she was panting from her exertion. This would buy her some time, but there was nothing else she could do. There was no one else that could help her. It would only be a matter of time before he breached in and got to her. She could not think further because she noticed steam coming off the ice and the shadow of the man through the ice.

**It can't be. He's much stronger than I thought.**

The ice gave out and melted away. Kaen walked through the ice with the intense heat he generated. It was pathetic to him. Her struggles were pointless. She had no chance. She was the only one left. All the other snow maidens were already defeated. She glared at him defiantly. Undoubtedly, she did not know who she was dealing with. He radiated even more heat which caused her home to start to melt. She struggled to withstand the extreme temperature. He watched her kneel in pain. She was struggling to breathe. He was surprised her look did not change even though she was this close to death. Still he would not kill her, not yet anyway. He suddenly stopped his display in power and grabbed her by the neck.

"Don't die on me just yet." He darkly told her with a glare into her eyes.

"Stay here. I will deal with them shortly." Ulquiorra instructed to the two snow maidens who accompanied him. They were observing the army from a small hill that had a good view of the village. The fire demons were in the center of the village all facing a single towering igloo home. The other homes were much further away, and they encircled the largest household. Mizore and Tsurara had worked together to manipulate the storm to give Ulquiorra a view of the situation. They had offered to help him, but he told them they would only be in his way.

"Don't be crazy they have an army with them. You can't go by yourself." Tsurara argued with him. He obviously had no plan to deal with so many enemies. Mizore silently agreed with her mother. He was powerful, but he was only one person.

"It is of no concern. They will be unable to stop me." He was certain of this. His power far exceeded theirs. He did not wait for her to respond and he instantly vanished.

"That idiot!" Tsurara shouted in anger. He had shot down their concern for him. Mizore hugged her mother for comfort. She could not help but to worry.

"I wonder why Kaen-sama wants her alive?" Questioned one fire demon to the other as they stood apart from the others to gossip. They wanted to make sure no one could hear them.

"Clearly he wants to make her his wife. Why would we go through the trouble of all this if that wasn't the case?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They are too different from one another and besides we have killed some of the snow maidens already. I think he wants to put them under his control."

"Whatever the case is, this place is finished." He surmised the situation. He was certain Kaen-sama would destroy this place.

"Where is your leader?" They heard a male voice behind them. Before they could react, they are firmly grasped by the neck. A pale man had appeared before them. Ulquiorra easily lifts them and tightens his hold on them to prevent them from alerting the others. They struggled in vain as they tried to fight his grip. It was futile. He felt their pathetic flames tried to burn him. His reiatsu easily snuffed out their attempts.

"He's with the snow maiden at the center of the village in front of the army." One uttered with a choke. He was struggling to breathe. He could feel himself losing consciousness.

"You moron!" The other tried to shout.

Ulquiorra got what he needed from them. They were both knocked unconscious by his overwhelming reiatsu. He dropped them and immediately used sonido to vanish before they hit the floor. He was gone as easily as he had appeared.

Kaen dragged the snow maiden by her hair. He made his way back outside her home. He had finally succeeded in his plan to acquire the village's elder. He would return home at once and keep this woman as his trophy. A wonderous memento of the eradication of these vile women. He would now instruct his army to round up all the snow maidens to burn them and consume their ashes. Their power would increase greatly as a result. This was a given due to their opposite yoki affinities. He emerged from the elder's home and stood in front of his army. He smiled and hefted Fubuki like a doll in front of them. She squirmed in vain.

"Rejoice my brethren! I have captured their elder. I know we have lost some men along the way, but it was all necessary for us to achieve victory. We have succeeded in defeating them. They have brought this upon themselves. Long ago they killed and drove our ancestors away! It is only fair we return the favor! Gather the women from this village and burn them! We will feed on their ashes and become more powerful!" He heard their loud cheers of approval. Kaen looked upon his army knowing they would soon fulfill his wishes.

"As you wish Kaen-Sama!" They shouted in unison.

"You're despicable!" Fubuki cried out in despair. She realized he planned to kill every single one of them. He dropped her to the ground and grabbed her face. He darkly smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll spare you for now." He laughed at her. He shoved her head down roughly. He did not get to enjoy himself for very long. He was struck by a sharp pain on his back. He had been kicked away from her. Fubuki could only stare at the man who stood in his place. He was pale but intimidating. In fact, she shivered as his eyes gazed at her. Ulquiorra could see the fear in her eyes. She promptly closed them as he reached for her. He grabbed her by her clothes and brought her to her feet. He needed her to get away because he could not guarantee her safety.

"You should leave. I was sent by Tsurara and Mizore to help your village." He told her the truth. He turned to confront the man and the army who glared back at them. She was stunned at his words. He knew Tsurara and Mizore. Was he was sent by them to deal with this army? Who was he?

"Where are they?" She questioned him. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Do not worry about them. Just do as I say and leave." Ulquiorra nonchalantly stated. He slowly walked towards the group of fire demons who were approaching them. He released his reiatsu before they reached him, and they were instantly forced down to the ground. Kaen and Fubuki were confused on the strange situation of their men.

"I can't move!" One after the other they shouted. They felt a giant weight pinning them down.

"Who are you?" Fubuki questioned him once more. He passed through the fallen soldiers. They immediately lost consciousness soon after.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." He responded to her. He instantly vanished and reappeared before a stunned Kaen. Kaen was taken back the bizarre scene that unfolded before him. Some of his men that charged at the pale male were somehow taken out by him. Then he somehow teleported in front of him. Who the hell was he?

"You will leave." Kaen heard the short male command him. He leered down at him. Kaen could not help but to laugh at Ulquiorra's order. Could he not see that he was surrounded by his army and that he himself was powerful enough to command them. What a stupid thing to say. His army started to encircle Ulquiorra and he maliciously laughed.

"What is so amusing?" Ulquiorra questioned the man who seemed to be having fun even though he just ordered him to leave.

"You must be a simpleminded fool to be giving me and my army orders to leave." They all laughed at Kaen's words. This man hoped to defeat them. They numbered in the hundreds.

"I see." Ulquiorra understood that they were not afraid of him as he was outnumbered. They seemed to think it was impossible for him to win. However, it did not matter how much trash gathered together, in the end it was still trash. He would show them the difference between them. He instantly released all his reiatsu towards the sky and the powerful force of his reiatsu was unfathomable. They witnessed his green reiatsu flow out of him like a geyser. The raging storm that raged fiercely through the area was snuffed out by the immense pressure. The sky was dyed in a green hue with his reiatsu spreading throughout the area.

**He instantly destroyed my strongest spell with his yoki. He's a true monster.** Fubuki felt her spell shatter. She had lost connection with it. Clearly, he possessed tremendous yoki. So much in fact, that she guessed that his single body contained more than them put together.

"Charge!" Another group charged at him. They had sensed his "yoki" spike up tremendously.

**Fools.** Ulquiorra focused on their presence and they were easily dealt with. They were flattened and knocked out with difficulty. It had taken him great mental effort to control his power. If he was not careful, they would have been crushed to a pulp. He could not disobey her.

Kaen's instincts told him to flee. He felt the enormous power radiating from Ulquiorra. He knew that it would be impossible for them to defy him. He had easily crushed his men with his power alone. Kaen had compared himself to him and his power would not be a challenge to the short male. He did not get the chance to command his army to retreat. They had already begun to run away in fear. Their loud stampeded made it clear he was on his own. It would have been considered comical as they dragged their fallen comrades if it had not been for their terrified faces.

"Listen. I'm sorry for disobeying you. I had no idea you were a dark lord. I'm leaving right now. So, please forgive my insolence." Kaen began to grovel. He felt intense fear. He imagined the short male ripping his head off at any moment. He kneeled to the ground in forgiveness. He begged for his life. He knew it was pathetic, but his terror overcame him. Who would have thought he crossed paths with a being like him?

"Leave and never return. If you disobey, I will kill you." He callously commanded that left no room for argument. Kaen could only nod. He shamelessly ran away because he wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. He did not want him to change his mind after all.

Ulquiorra limited his reiatsu once again as he watched the man flee. He expected a battle, but this was favorable as well. He could not kill them, so it was the best outcome. He doubted the villagers could hold them prisoners. He heard a cheerful laughter. It was Fubuki.

"That was simply amazing. Your power alone was enough to scare them off." She remarked.

He did not bother to answer her. He swiftly started to walk away heading towards the exit of the village.

"Wait! Don't go! We must thank you for all that you have done for us." She pleaded with him.

"It is not necessary." He stated his disinterest.

Ulquiorra found the stubbornness of these snow maidens to be a mild annoyance. He had finally reached the gate of the village and he had several women begging him to stay for a while. They really desired to thank him. Of course, they had joined in when Fubuki had told them about how he had saved them all. He thought about leaving with his sonido, but he did not want to leave too quickly. He had hoped Akasha-sama sensed him earlier. That was how she discovered him after all. He anticipated she would be here soon after he reached the entrance of the village.

"Won't you reconsider it?" Fubuki asked him again. He passed the gate's entrance.

"What should he consider?" Questioned Tsurara. She stood to the side of the entrance with Mizore. They have hurried here as soon as the fire demons left. Ulquiorra glanced at them before using his Pesquisa. He covered quite a distance. but he could not sense Akasha or the children. It seemed he would have to search for them.

"Perfect timing. We want to thank Ulquiorra for all he has done for us, but he is not interested." Fubuki told her because she hoped Tsurara could help them convince him.

"That's a great idea. You should stay for a while so that we can thank you." Tsurara chimed in along with them.

"No." He stated firmly. He moved right past them.

Tsurara felt her heart sank. He coldly and easily rejected her. He did not consider their feelings. Mizore perceived her mother's hurt feelings. She had to convince him somehow. She let her mother's hand go and she raced after him. Tsurara watched in amazement of her daughter's courage. She had run up to him and grabbed his hand.

Ulquiorra gazed at the young girl who dared to grab his hand again. He had stopped as soon as he felt her grab his hand. The same sensation was fresh on his mind. He stared right at her. Her eyes met his. She showed him no expression with them. She was odd to him. What was her deal?

"Please stay for a bit and let us thank you." She spoke in a similar tone to him. He could not help but to ask.

"Why should I?" He asked her and waited for her answer.

"Because then you won't be lonely." She grinned a little for the first time.

"I see." He thought of her answer. Loneliness. It was something he knew about because Coyote Starrk would talk to him about it. He remembered the first time he asked him. He expected to be rejected in anger as soon as he had mentioned it. Yet, Starrk just chuckled and obliged him by explaining it to him. Starrk told him it was the most painful feeling in the world and that he would rather die than to live through it again. Luckily, Starrk had finally found companions with the espadas. It was the first thing he recalls when he would think of Starrk, other than his laziness. Could she be right? He did not feel the intense pain Starrk warned him about. Perhaps the young girl in front of him was wrong? What an interesting predicament. The snow maidens observed them in amazement. Mizore was guiding him back into the village. They could only wonder what she told him.

Warmth. Tsukune could feel the warmth of fire. He felt Moka's sudden movement and how she released her hold. He slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted to the sight of an armor of fire. He wanted to scream, but he could not. He was still stiff from the cold. He tried to move away from it, but Moka had quickly put herself in front of him. He watched the figure wave his hand in apology.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy there." The figure spoke out loud. He took a step back from her. They were confused on how his voice did not match his menacing appearance. It was soft and kind.

"Moka! Tsukune!" Akasha had cried out and appeared next to the flaming figure. She had instantly hugged Moka. Tsukune stumbled on to his feet. He struggled and tried to join them. He almost fell but was quickly caught by Moka who pulled him into the hug. The fire demon rubbed his helmet with his right index finger. He felt out of place.

They all had a laugh. Akasha had explained that the fire demon known as Yuuma had agreed to help her. He agreed as soon as he realized he had mistaken her for someone else. Of course, Yuuma knew better than to pick a fight with the vampire. He had apologized for his attempt to harm her and he expected to be punished, but instead he had heard her accept his apology. She was remarkably kind to him. He did not mind even if he felt like was being used as a personal heater. Tsukune was thankful for the flaming man because he felt much better from the warmth radiating off his armor. The moment he recovered, they all agreed to go out and look for Ulquiorra.

Tsukune found it easier to walk through the raging storm. Yuuma provided enough heat for him to tolerate it. They hiked down the mountain with caution. Akasha assisted Yuuma in disrupting the storm with her yoki as they retraced the route they had taken. Yuuma's previous footprints were still visible. He had melted through the snow and it was still perceptible.

They did not have to travel long when they noted the raging storm abruptly lose its power. It had cleared up even though it felt like it was too strong to die anytime soon. They all considered it strange on its sudden end. They would have questioned if it weren't for the green aura that touched the sky. The sky began to show a green hue. Akasha and Moka could feel it was Ulquiorra's energy. Moka did not show her fear, but she was afraid. Ulquiorra's energy seemed limitless to her. It had not only reached them, but it had managed to disturb the weather. Yuuma was afraid for his comrades' wellbeing. He knew his brother Kaen was at the mercy of the being in that village. The yoki was dense and made him dread to go down there, but he had to help him.

"We must hurry! Ulquiorra seems to be involved. It can't be good." Akasha had jumped down the moment she finished speaking to a path down below. Moka did not wait for Tsukune's permission as she grabbed him and jumped after her mother. They were in a rush after all. Yuuma quickly followed behind them.

**What a strange way to show gratitude. How does having me wait for their ceremony to conclude, be appreciation? Humans and monsters are equally strange.** Ulquiorra has remained sitting for a while on the elder's throne. Fubuki and Yuki stood on his right side, while Tsurara stood on his left. Tsurara had exchanged her yukata for a new one. She was currently upset on how he had treated her. He had been silent once Mizore left him. He had completely ignored the attempts of the other snow maidens to talk with him. This included her as well.

"When will this be over?" He could not help but to voice his thoughts.

"Soon." Fubuki had instructed him to be patient. He was eager to leave but it was necessary for them to perform this ceremony.

It has been almost an hour since they started surely, they would finish soon. He did not have to wait long until he saw the return of Mizore. She was holding a large ice box. He could make out an item inside, but it was obscured by the ice.

"What is inside?" Ulquiorra asked out loud.

"It is a gift that we hope you will come to accept." Fubuki answered him.

Mizore stood still a few feet from him. Yuki walked towards her to retrieve the item inside. Mizore offered the box and Yuki carefully opened and reached within. She turned to face him, and she held an ice medallion with a centered green jewel. It had a simple design with four snow maidens reaching for the jewel.

"Please accept this gift which recognizes you as our savior." He simply nodded to her. Yuki carefully placed it around his neck.

"Now that Ulquiorra has received the king's medallion, I hereby declare you as the ruler of the snow maidens, the Ice King!" She announced it to the villagers. All the snow maidens bowed to him. He was confused. He did not expect this reward. He had no interest in staying here. He was currently serving Akasha-sama.

"No." He immediately stood up and took his medallion off. They all gasped on how quickly he had refused.

"Why?" Tsurara was the first to recover and request an answer.

"I cannot stay here as I serve someone else. I could not possibly abandon them." He explained and handed the medallion back to Yuki. He should have left sooner. He only wasted his time here. He should have been looking for them instead. Mizore was only a child who could not explain to him the feeling of loneliness. Their gratitude was imposed on him. They only wanted him to stay for his protection. They were viewing him as their salvation. He began to leave before they could process what he just told them.

"Who could you possibly serve? There couldn't be anyone more powerful than you!" Fubuki shouted at him. The snow maidens pulled apart to let him through the path. He paused for a moment as he pondered if he should answer her.

"He serves me!" They heard a voice called out to them. They all turned to look at the source. It was Akasha and she rapidly approached Ulquiorra. Instantly the snow maidens surrounded her before she could reach him. He will be their future king, so it was their duty to defend him.

"She has reinforcements!" Shouted one of the snow maidens. Moka had appeared with Tsukune who had quickly got back into his own feet. They were about to surround her when Yuuma appeared next to them.

"They're with the enemy! Stop them!" Yuki shouted from behind. She spotted the fire demon who appeared by the children's side. She had given the command and the snow maiden warriors prepared to attack them. Ulquiorra could feel their hostility.

"Enough." Ulquiorra's reiatsu froze everyone on their tracks. The snow maidens who surrounded them felt the force of his reiatsu. He could not tolerate this any longer. He had saved them and now they wanted to attack Akasha-sama. He would not hesitate to defend her or her children.

"Stand down!" Fubuki shouted to the snow maidens. The elder felt great embarrassment as she could sense they had displeased him. Now it was certain that Ulquiorra served that woman because his yoki had flared the moment they had targeted her. They had foolishly angered their future king. He would be harder to persuade now. Still, she would not give up.

They had talked among themselves while they walked through the village. Akasha had explained the situation to Fubuki and she had explained it to her as well. Akasha was impressed with Ulquiorra's exploits. She had rushed here fearing the worst, and yet, Ulquiorra had shown restraint. Yuuma was thankful for Ulquiorra's lenience with his brother. Yuuma had apologized for his involvement. He clarified he was forced to join in his brother's conquest. They had only forgiven him as he never got the chance to harm a snow maiden. Tsurara and Mizore could tell that he was sincere. Fubuki had let the matter go as soon as Ulquiorra nodded to her when she had asked for his opinion. Yuuma had quickly said his goodbyes after that. He did not waste any time on leaving because he felt awkward being there. Mizore had quickly become friends with Tsukune, much to the aggravation of Moka. How or why? She did not know, but she did not like it.

"Perhaps I will return one day to accept your offer." Ulquiorra answered Fubuki while he stood next to Akasha by the village's exit. Tsurara and Mizore flashed a smile on his favorable answer. Fubuki nodded because she knew it was better than pressing him further. It was the best answer she would receive. Tsukune and Moka were stunned by this. Ulquiorra did not show any interests outside matters of the heart. Why would he now?

"Do you really mean that?" Akasha's voice was tinged with sadness.

"That depends on you." He stated. He was still bound to her after all.

"Right…We should return home." She quickly changed the subject. She conjured the portal in front of them.

"Will I see you again?" Mizore timidly asked the young boy.

"Of course. You're my new friend after all." Tsukune responded with his smile.

"We should get going." Moka pulled the boy towards the portal.

"Goodbye Tsukune." She waved at him.

"Goodbye Mizore." He awkwardly waved back while Moka dragged him away. He was easily forced through the portal.

"Excuse us. It's been quite a day and we wish to return home. Goodbye." Akasha firmly stated to them. She seemed in a rush as she wasted no time in entering the portal. She seemed out of character to him. Ulquiorra took a step forward before he heard their cries of thanks.

"Goodbye and we hope to see your return." Tsurara told him expecting a reply. He did not bother to give her one. This did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Ulquiorra please take care of Tsukune. I could feel he is lonely too." Mizore wished Ulquiorra would watch over him in her place.

Ulquiorra glanced at her. The boy had felt lonely and had recently recovered. Was Tsukune still lonely? Then did that mean he felt the same way? Nonsense. He had noticed no change. He felt nothing. He feels nothing. Nevertheless, he would watch over him. Maybe then would he grasp what she means. He slipped in after them.


	6. Visitation

**AN: I know it's been a while since I updated. 2020 has been a crazy year for me. I'm sure it has been crazy for you as well. With what is happening in the world and all. I would have liked to upload this sooner but I never had the time to type it nor the motivation. Oh right, this is the last chapter I wrote in HS. I don't know if I'll continue it though. Who knows? Maybe if I see more people wanting me to finish it, I might. Still, I wanted to preserve it and maybe help inspire people to write more Ulquiorra fics.**

* * *

The plan was to cautiously observe the boy for any sign of loneliness. Ulquiorra had been forewarned by Mizore and he was interested to do so. Yet, Tsukune had not shown any signs of it. He thought the boy was oblivious of him. Unfortunately for him, Tsukune became aware of his constant presence one day. Tsukune had tried to ask him about his behavior, but Ulquiorra would flee. At first, he ignored Tsukune completely after that day, but the boy was persistent. With Moka's help, he became relentless. In the end, Tsukune had confronted him for his odd behavior and he used this opportunity to clarify he was curious about the boy's lifestyle. He was living with monsters after all. It was a weak cover and he expected that his answer had ended his only chance to keep observing him. Tsukune only nodded. He had accepted his answer and continued on his way.

"Is that really all you wanted to ask me?" Ulquiorra asked the retreating boy. He had noticed that the boy had opened his mouth to speak but he only nodded. He watched the boy come to a stop.

"There is something else I would like to ask, but now I'm not so sure." Tsukune commented out loud without facing him. His voice quickly grew quieter with each word spoken.

"Ask away. There is nothing to fear." Ulquiorra was now curious. What would he ask of him?

"Okay. Here I go." He psyched himself up by shaking his head as he worked up the courage to face the pale man. He took a deep breath before he finally turned his attention to the arrancar.

"Why don't you just say what you really mean? I can tell you're lying. If you want to hang out with me, just say it." Tsukune was certain that Ulquiorra wanted to accompany him. Why else would he be stalking him? It weirded him out. He would rather hang out than to be followed. He understood Ulquiorra was not exactly normal. Ulquiorra was taken back by the boy's words. He expected the boy to be repulsed by his current actions, not this. His mind went blank. He did not have an answer for him. He vanished without a word. The confused boy looked around the long hall for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Tsukune did not expect Ulquiorra's odd behavior to continue for long, but it did. He had not been able to speak to him since he confronted him. In fact, it had been three days since he last spoke with him. Tsukune was worried he had offended him that he had told Moka about it. She immediately bellowed with laughter as she heard his story. Ulquiorra was hiding like a child even though he was supposed to be the most powerful being on Earth.

"I didn't tell you this to laugh at him. I'm really worried if I offended him or hurt his feelings." Tsukune had a visible frown as he was in no mood for laughter. He was hoping for her help. Moka wiped some of her tears as she struggled to keep it together.

"I'm sorry, but you're forgetting who he is. I doubt you could hurt his feelings." She stifled a chuckle. It was hard for her to speak at the moment.

"I'm not so sure. He has been ignoring me after all." Tsukune voiced his concern. Could she not take a hint? This was worrying to him.

"Let me handle this." Moka had regained her composure. What could she do to help him out? It did not take her long to hatch a plan. She smirked and Tsukune could tell she thought of something. She began to explain her plan to the bewildered boy.

Ulquiorra did not understand why she had refused to speak to him about it. Hate was part of the heart. How dare she deny him? He would make her tell him later. He had let it slide, since she had chosen to speak about kindness instead. Her great kindness allowed her to spare her enemies and that weakened her. She reiterated her dislike for violence and that she would not fight unless it was absolutely necessary. He concluded kindness was the reason behind the foolishness of humans and monsters. Showing mercy to your enemies, ridiculous. He lacked kindness. He would always eliminate Aizen's enemies without mercy and he would do the same for her. Yet, she imposed her kindness upon him. Still, he would obey for now. Should she continue to ignore his requests like today, then he would have to remind her about the consequences. He walked the halls calmly thinking of what to do next.

Now what could he do? The boy had sensed him and he could not get close to him without him noticing. He could only observe the boy outside their home without him realizing. He would often observe him from the mansion's rooftop. The boy's confrontation was still fresh on Ulquiorra's mind and even now he was puzzled by his own bizarre behavior. He did not understand why he chose to respect the boy's privacy. Perhaps it was to prevent the boy from complaining to Akasha-sama. Or was it something else?

**Of course. That is all it is. Mizore was correct after all. She had told me Tsukune was lonely. Why else would he ask me such a thing? A hollow as a human companion. Ridiculous.**

Ulquiorra surveyed the enormous backyard of the mansion. It had taken him a few seconds to arrive here from the hall. Tsukune was nowhere to be seen. It seemed he had missed the boy's training. Today he would not be able to learn anything from him. He decided to lay on the mansion's rooftop and he quietly observed the clouds. It would not be a meaningful day. He closed his eyes in thought. It did not take him long to reminisce about his past.

**Flashback**

Ulquiorra kneeled in front of his lord. Aizen had him stay after the meeting concluded. He had commanded for the room to be clear. Ulquiorra was well aware that Aizen was displeased with him. He was aware because the other espadas had been through this before. Not to mention the small frown Aizen wore on his face. It was the first time his lord was displeased with him. He did not know what he had done to warrant Aizen-sama's displeasure. What did he do wrong? He had not failed any of his missions. His thoughts ended when Aizen's mouth began to move.

"Ulquiorra, I have become aware of your strange conduct. You have been questioning your fellow espadas on their emotions and their thoughts. I can understand that you wish to learn about something you lack, but in the end, it is futile. You can never understand something that was never yours. You're a hollow that was born without purpose and without meaning." Aizen could not allow this behavior to continue. It would weaken him in battle. He needed him to be merciless and easy to manipulate. He would be his grand piece to elevate Ichigo's power.

"Forget this nonsense. Cease this foolishness. I alone, give your existence meaning or did you forget?" Aizen darkly questioned him.

"Forgive my foolishness Aizen-sama. I exist to serve you and I will not allow anything to get in the way of that." Ulquiorra's eyes looked upon his lord with certainty. A hollow like him should not desire anything and only obey. What a fool he has been to not see that.

"From here on out, you will no longer be able to form teams with the other espadas. Your only partner will be Yammy. That is all." Aizen's frown turned into a smile. The large buffoon lacked the intelligence to converse about his behavior and emotions. He watched the pale arrancar nod. Surely, it would be the end of this.

**Flashback ends**

Ulquiorra's thoughts about the past were interrupted by a darkening sky. He snapped his eyes open and came face to face with Moka. She grinned at her achievement because she managed to approach him without alerting him. His green eyes stared at her red ones.

"What has your mind on the clouds?" She teased him with a smirk. She figured he was annoyed at her comment. She straightened up and the clear view of the sky returned. He did not bother to speak with her. He bent forward to sit up. Tsukune stood in front of him. He awkwardly waved him a hello.

"So Ulquiorra, why did you run from Tsukune the other day?" Moka boldly asked. Tsukune swiftly hid behind Moka. He was not sure how Ulquiorra would react to her question. Moka should really watch what she says.

"Moka don't be so blunt." Tsukune was visibly shocked. She was not following the plan. Still, he could not deny he wanted to know.

"Well?" Moka continued her interrogation, but he remained eerily silent. Ulquiorra stood up and shook the dust off his clothing. He faced Moka for a brief moment, before he glared at the peeking boy.

"Hollows and humans can never be companions." He was abruptly blunt. It was an absolute fact to him. He could never be the companion they wished for. The two were stunned by Ulquiorra's harsh words. Next, Ulquiorra's piercing gaze focused on Moka.

"That includes you as well." He coldly told her. He walked towards the edge of the roof and he took one last glance at their saddened faces. Perhaps he should clarify his viewpoint.

"Do not misunderstand. I do not say this to be cruel. I simply cannot be the companion you wish for. We are too different from one another. My existence as your companion would be meaningless. Besides, I lack the desire to be one like you do, Tsukune. I lack what you both have. I cannot understand your emotions. I will not be able to join you in your joy or in your sadness. Even now, I feel nothing." He jumped down, unwilling to see their faces.

"He's too hard on himself. I kind of regret forcing him to answer." Moka spoke out loud while she watched the pale man walk further from them. She moved closer to the edge of the roof. Tsukune had quickly approached her side to join her. She heard him sniffle.

"Moka, I can't leave him by himself. Even if he refuses I won't listen. He considered our feelings and it isn't his fault if I end up hurt. It will be all my fault and I would gladly accept it." His tears flowed freely down his cheek. One day, Ulquiorra would be a true and kind friend. Until then, he will tolerate anything for the man.

"Yeah." Moka would not let Tsukune carry this burden alone. It was too depressing for her. Despite her mean demeanor, she had a kind heart.

Truth to his words, Tsukune tried his best to change Ulquiorra's mind. At first, Ulquiorra ignored the boy and his attempts to talk to him. Tsukune suggested that they could talk and not be companions. Ulquiorra accepted his request and chose to converse with him again. However, when the boy spent too much time with him, he would vanish. To circumvent this, Moka would join them when Tsukune spent too much time with him. She would take over the conversation to prevent him from leaving. Of course, Ulquiorra would question them about their emotions when he had the chance. It took Tsukune two weeks for Ulquiorra to finally give up and start to talk to him. He was even beginning to spend more time with him. Moka would also occasionally talk to him on her own accord. As they spent more time together, Ulquiorra learned that Tsukune desired to become strong. Tsukune accepted his limits. A human could never be as strong as them, but he still had hope his training would pay off.

"That is why you train every day? To become strong? Don't you realize you have us to protect you? Strength is important but it is not everything." Ulquiorra knew this fact well. Yammy possessed tremendous power but he lacked the skill to wield it effectively. It made him a poor fighter.

"I know that, but I don't want to be weak either. I want to be able to protect myself. I want to be able to protect others. I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Tsukune told him how he truly felt. He felt defenseless in this world. At this rate, he would always rely on Moka and Akasha for his safety. He would never be able to protect them in kind in his current state.

"I see. Well then, there is a way for you to become much stronger. However, it is something that will harm you greatly if you cannot resist the training."

"What? Really? Please you must train me to become stronger." Tsukune pleaded to Ulquiorra as he grabbed on to him.

"Didn't you hear me? It can cause you great harm, so it is not something that should be taken lightly." Ulquiorra was slightly confused by the boy's enthusiasm. Did he not hear him? It was too dangerous for a child to do.

"I don't care! Teach me please." He shook Ulquiorra's left arm with vigor.

"No. Akasha-sama would never allow it." He knew that she cared too deeply for him to risk his health. His life would be in danger.

"Let me ask her. I'm sure I can convince her as this is important to me." Tsukune did not wait for his answer and he immediately took off to find her. Ulquiorra watched the boy race through the yard before running in through the doorway. He should have not brought it up.

Ulquiorra did not have to wait long for him to return with Akasha. He explained to her that his training could be dangerous to Tsukune, who had no experience with reiatsu. Ulquiorra would be able to unlock his latent reiatsu by forcefully awakening it with his own. However, it was dangerous. He recommended that it was foolish for a child to undertake it. He fully expected for her to deny Tsukune's request after hearing his explanation.

"Please do it." Akasha pleaded with him with a stern gaze. Did he hear her right?

"Did you not hear me? This is an unwise decision. It is even possible for him to perish." Ulquiorra could not believe what he heard.

"I believe in him and I have never seen him with such determination before. I'm sure he will be fine." Akasha patted Tsukune's hair. Tsukune gave her a strong hug after hearing this. She was worried but how could she say no, when he looked so happy. Also, she silently believed in Ulquiorra. He had grown closer to her children these past few weeks. Ulquiorra would have not suggested this if he knew deep down that Tsukune would be fine.

**Illogical reasoning.** Ulquiorra had tried to warn her, but she refused to listen. She was taking a huge risk.

"As you wish." Ulquiorra conceded. He was not willing to argue further.

"Yes! I will become strong." Tsukune shouted out loud in happiness.

"Let us begin." Ulquiorra gently placed his right hand on Tsukune's shoulder. He poured a bit of his reiatsu into Tsukune's soul. He could feel Ulquiorra's power inside him, but it was not harmful as he explained it to him. Ulquiorra could tell that he succeeded in awakening his reiatsu. The boy possessed a considerable amount of reiryoku. Now it was time to see if he could handle it. As soon as he stopped pouring his reiatsu, Tsukune's body would have to adapt to the change.

"This is not so bad so far." Tsukune chimed in as he looked up to Ulquiorra.

"I'm holding your latent reiryoku back. As soon as I stop, you will feel it. Are you prepared?" Tsukune gulped at his explanation but nodded. He slowly eased off his reiatsu until he completely stopped. He removed his hand and stepped back from Tsukune to observe him. Tsukune could feel his energy inside him and it felt good. He could feel himself getting stronger. It was like his whole life he was caged in and now he was set free.

"He seems to be doing well and he is giving off similar pressure like you." Akasha studied the boy carefully.

"Yes, but soon it will pour out of him and threaten to crush him if he does not adapt to his new power." With those words spoken Tsukune suddenly screams and he falls to the ground.

"Tsukune!" Akasha rushes to his side and reaches out to him.

"Don't touch him. His reiryoku is currently very unstable, and you can harm his soul if you contaminate it with your energy." Akasha could have sworn he would have shouted out to her if he spoke any louder. She quickly retracts her hand from him and steps back a little. Akasha felt guilt for agreeing to let him do this. Ulquiorra warned them after all, but she didn't expect it to be this bad.

**I can't** **control it. This is too much for me. I feel like I'm going to die. **Tsukune's pain was immense even compared to the torture he endured in the past. He felt like at any moment he would burst like a balloon.

"Mother! What is wrong with Tsukune? Why are you standing there and not helping him?" Moka angrily questioned her. Moka had raced to Tsukune's side and appeared beside him. She had heard his screams from her training grounds. Akasha could not respond with all the shame she felt. Moka did not wait for her to answer her though, she had heard him grunt in pain.

"Don't touch him Moka!" Akasha yelled at Moka before she could kneel beside him.

"What are you saying? He's in pain and we can't leave him like this." She was visibly angry with tears forming on her eyes. Her mother should be holding and caring for him.

"This is part of his training and we cannot touch him while his reiryoku pours out of his body. He can die if we interfere." Ulquiorra calmly explained knowing Akasha was too worried to do so.

"You jerk! How could you do this to him! Tsukune considers you his friend!" Moka cried out in tears. She was furious. What had he done to him? She would not forgive him for this.

**The boy considers me a friend. What nonsense. **

"I was starting to tolerate you too. I was such an idiot!" Moka glared daggers at him with anger as she rubbed her tears away.

"Stop...It was…me Moka. I…wanted this." Tsukune forced himself to speak. He didn't want her to blame him. Ulquiorra did warn them after all. They did not listen to him. This was on them.

"Tsukune!" The vampires shouted in unison after they heard him speak.

"I…will not fail. I'll…get stronger!" Tsukune blurted out his resolve. He knew he could not give up here. He was worrying them again. He had to do something.

**I won't let my own power beat me. I must force all my energy back into me. Come back inside me! I won't be weak and let you win! **

Ulquiorra eyes widen a little. He had noticed how Tsukune's reiatsu condense. It seemed to form a bubble around his leaking reiryoku. It forced his reiryoku back inside his body.

**Impossible. He was able to control his reiatsu so that he could force his reiryoku back into his body. It should have returned on its own not forced back in like that. **The boy should have not been able to do that. Tsukune was unable to stay awake as he spent his last strength.

"He succeeded." Ulquiorra uttered out loud. He examined the boy sleeping peacefully. He felt he had some potential. Anyone who can sleep after that heavy ordeal must have some.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she reached out to him.

"He will be fine. He has successfully controlled his reiatsu." Ulquiorra reassured them because he knew they were still worried. They knelt by his side. Akasha reached for his forehead while Moka held on to his hand.

"Once he awakens, tell him that I will teach him how to control his reiatsu. I will be waiting when he is ready." Ulquiorra instructed them, before he headed back to his room.

Today could not have come soon enough. Tsukune could not wait as he was ready to train with his new power that Ulquiorra agreed to teach him about. He did not feel well yesterday but, today he felt great.

"Ulquiorra, I'm ready to learn about my power. I have finished all my lessons with Sakon-san."

"Before we begin, I need to examine your fighting style in action. Try to land a decent hit on me. I will only defend from your attacks. You will have all the time you need." Tsukune only nodded with confidence. Surely, he could connect with at least one hit. Even Sakon had been caught off guard today. Someone like Ulquiorra who has no experience fighting him will surely be taken by surprise.

"Let's begin then. Come." Ulquiorra beckons Tsukune. His stance did not change which was strange to Tsukune. Tsukune spotted Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto sticking out from its sheath.

"Aren't you going to remove your sword? It would only get in your way, right?" Tsukune pointed to his Zanpakuto.

"I always have it on me. It does not interfere in combat." Ulquiorra unconsciously adjusted his Zanpakuto as soon as the boy pointed it out. Tsukune nodded before he got into his stance. Ulquiorra signaled him to begin with a nod. With his approval, Tsukune quickly charges at Ulquiorra who did not budge from his sudden movement.

**His movements are quicker than normal humans, but he is still just a mere human. I need to restrain my strength considerably to make it fair for him. **However, Ulquiorra's innate abilities could not be suppressed. He still viewed his attack as sluggish. Ulquiorra could see Tsukune's leg muscles tense up and he watched the boy prepare to jump. With plenty of time to think he could figure out he was going to start with a jump kick.

**Why isn't he preparing to block or dodge this. I'm sure he could see this coming.**

Tsukune could not help but smile. He had felt his foot connect with Ulquiorra's chest.

"Looks like I won Ulquiorra. I was able to hit you on your chest." Tsukune proudly stated as he landed back on his own two feet.

"The match is not over. I easily blocked your predictable attack." Ulquiorra raised his left arm to show Tsukune's footprint on his forearm.

"That's impossible you didn't even move when I hit you." Tsukune was certain of this.

"I blocked your attack the moment you blinked." Tsukune's mouth opened wide in astonishment from the revelation. He suddenly realized he couldn't hope to win. He will not be able to overcome their difference in speed. He grew discouraged.

"It's very hard for me to match your movement speed. Humans are really slow compared to hollows." Ulquiorra had noticed the boy's disheartened expression. This had the opposite effect of Ulquiorra's intention.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was too slow for you." Tsukune sheepishly commented with a lowered head.

"I will adjust so let's continue." He reassured him.

"Right!" Tsukune prepared his stance once again.

Tsukune was laying down on the floor totally exhausted with fatigue and frustration. Ulquiorra had matched Tsukune's speed but he was still completely defeated. Tsukune had tried to connect a direct hit in the last hour. He was unsuccessful. Ulquiorra was an expert hand to hand combatant. Tsukune had learned techniques from Sakon which he tried to use on their match. They were utterly useless against him. He was not only powerful, he was skillful too. Ulquiorra signaled that the match was over by raising his hand towards him. He was offering him a hand. Tsukune took it and he was pulled to his feet.

"We can start your spiritual training tomorrow, it seems you reached your limit." It would be unwise to train him now.

"I agree. You did do a lot of training today." Akasha told him, who had unexpectedly stood right behind Tsukune. Tsukune could not help but be startled by her sudden appearance.

"Akasha-san you scare me when you do that." He grabbed his chest to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the boy. It was not her intention. She quickly turned her attention to Ulquiorra.

"We have a visitor who came to see you. They're waiting in my office. Shall we go?" She politely asked him.

"Of course Akasha-sama." He could already guess who it was.

"Who is here to see him?" Tsukune did not know of anyone who would want to visit him. What was going on here?

"Tsukune go take a bath and tell Moka to take one as well. It is now the afternoon, so we still have quite some time before the sun sets. After that, go eat some supper. I was thinking we could go for a fun trip before the day is over." She spoke in an upbeat tone. He gave her a nod that he will do just that. He still wasn't sure where she wanted to go though.

"Where to?" Tsukune probed her with curiosity.

"Somewhere fun." That was all she said before she vanished. Ulquiorra followed her action. Tsukune did not expect her vague answer. Why was she refusing to answer him though?

"I brought him here." Akasha told the small figure which sat on one of the two chairs in front of her desk. It was Touhou Fuhai. Akasha walked around her desk and took her own chair. Touhou motioned for Ulquiorra to take the seat next to him. He nodded and sat down.

"Akasha I have done what you asked of me. I was able to prepare a seal for him. Still, there is no guarantee it will work." Touhou's glasses gave off a little shine. He had tested it on a small portion of his power, so it was not a good benchmark.

"It is worth a try though. Ulquiorra is unable to alter his appearance to blend in with humans. It will surely be a problem in the future." Akasha was certain of this. She along with the other dark lords planned to open a new school for monsters and humans to go together in. She had planned to have Ulquiorra help her with the school. Moka and Tsukune would eventually attend it after all. She could feel at ease that Ulquiorra would help them stay safe.

"There is no need to worry Akasha-sama. Only a select few of humans can see me. Tsukune is a special case. He was aware of my presence from the start. He is spiritually aware, that is why I thought it was possible for him to accept my reiatsu."

"There is always that small chance and it is not something I am willing to risk." Akasha responded immediately. She had a serious demeanor.

"As you wish." Ulquiorra understood her reasoning. It was always better to be certain.

Touhou pulled out a small fabric covered box. He handed it to Akasha. She swiftly opened it and examined the inside. It contained two rings with one ring having four red jewels. The other had four green jewels. They were practically identical. Akasha could not help but to examine them closer. She dumped them onto her hand. They were beautiful pieces of jewelry.

"I had to use my rarest gems to make them. I hope it works." Touhou commented to her as he had taken considerable time to produce these rings. Still as powerful as they were, he had no idea if they would work. He was hoping they would suffice.

"Try them on." Akasha held the two rings towards him. Ulquiorra gently grabbed them from her hand and he felt her soft skin rub against his hierro. She gave him a soft smile. He noticed that she had not retracted her hand away. He gazed into her eyes

**What are they doing? **Touhou found it strange at how long it took Akasha to hand him the rings.

"So, where do I put them on?" Ulquiorra asked the vampiress. He had no idea on which finger it would go. Or which hand.

**Huh? Did I hear him right? **Touhou could not believe that Ulquiorra had no clue.

"Let me put them on for you then." Akasha merrily took his left hand with her right hand and used her other to put it on his ring finger.

"This is your ring finger." She gave him a big smile and waited for the ring to magically adjust to his finger. It now fitted perfectly. Touhou could not help but to chuckle at the sight. He carefully regretted it though as it drew Ulquiorra's attention.

"I see." Ulquiorra did not know why but he did not like the chuckle Touhou had let out. Ulquiorra unconsciously backed away from Akasha when he heard Touhou's laughter. Akasha was a bit displeased with Touhou at the moment. As soon as Ulquiorra slipped the last ring on his other hand he felt a huge restraint on his reiatsu. His body felt strange and he felt himself grow weaker by the second. He figured it was the seal. He did not fight the sensation. Ulquiorra expected some kind of discomfort. Akasha and Tohou felt his power shrink by the second which was a good sign. Ulquiorra could feel his mask recede into him. It was a disturbing feeling. Next, his hollow hole was filled inexplicably. Then, his tear marks vanished and his pale skin darkened. Ulquiorra now had the appearance of a normal human, well except for his eyes. They had failed to change. His hair was now longer as there was no bony helmet to hold it back. Still it appeared he was shorter as he lost an inch or two from his missing hollow mask. He had one thought on that moment. Magic was fascinating.

"Yes it seemed to work on hiding his true nature." Touhou commented on his new humanlike appearance. Akasha could only nod with agreement as his human form was surprisingly handsome.

"How do you feel?" Touhou was still worried about his power breaking free from the seals.

"My power feels restrained but it is still possible for me to accidentally break these seals if I'm not constantly checking them." It would be relatively easy to destroy these seals if he did not hone his reiatsu to remain inside him.

"Hmm...perhaps if I added a third one that constantly forced you to leak some of your power into it. That would remedy this. Yes I think it could work." Touhou had devised this method specifically for him after all.

"How would that work?" Akasha had not heard of such seals before.

"I would need a sample of your blood with some of your energy. Then I could imprint the seal onto your body." Touhou indirectly answered her question.

"Like a tattoo?" It sounded like he was talking about a tattoo to her.

"I guess you can see it that way." Touhou gave a chuckle.

"Is it possible for me to choose the design?" Ulquiorra asked Touhou who quickly nodded. He was confident that he could draw it like he wished.

"Oh my. You have something in mind Ulquiorra?" What would someone like Ulquiorra choose for a design? Akasha could not wait for his answer.

"I would like it in the shape of a four on my chest. I could even show you the design if you like he told them. He slowly reached for his eye. Touhou was visibly shaken by his barbaric act of plucking his eye out but he came to understand once the design of the four came to his mind.

**He possesses an interesting power**. Touhou deduced that his power allowed him to share his thoughts or perhaps even his memories with them without speaking.

"Take all the blood you need. I won't heal fast without my full power, so it is the most optimal time for you to do so." Akasha looked away and held her nose to avoid smelling his wonderful scented blood. She knew that she would not be able to resist otherwise.

"I'll take them off later for you so that you can recover. I'll wait outside for you in the meantime." Akasha quickly did just that and exited in record time. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was able to avoid making a scene.

**I hope they finish soon and Ulquiorra should avoid doing that in front of me.** **He knows I'm a vampire and his blood smells so wonderful. Aaaaa...what am I thinking! I'm going to go crazy if I don't drink some blood right now. **With those thoughts on mind she went to go grab a blood pack.

"It will do." Ulquiorra had to admit it was the exact four he had as one of the former espadas. Touhou had completed the seal in under an hour. The seal seemed to suck on his reiatsu constantly. In fact, he doubted he could muster the strength to break the seals now. He quickly flared his reiatsu to test his theory. The seals held firm and the gems glowed as they helped to absorb some of his powers. It would be impossible to utilize his max power with them on. Most of his power was locked and absorbed by the seals. Touhou felt the pressure Ulquiorra emitted and it was still unnerving. With effort, his power still bordered the S category.

"It seems the seals worked as most of your power is gone. Still, I'm surprised your power is still amazing." Touhou now realized the difference between them. The seals he gave him were extremely powerful. Yet, some of his strength remained. He could now understand some of the fear humans had for them. He felt the same way for Ulquiorra. He was a monster among monsters. Ulquiorra nodded with one eye closed. He had stopped bleeding but his eye had failed to heal.

"Have Akasha remove your rings. The tattoo will only stop working after the rings are gone. If you ever need to remove the seals you must have Akasha do it for you. This is the only way to remove the seals. Do not try to forcibly remove them. I will take my leave now. I need to see my cute grandchildren. Take care of her." He winked at him before using the same ring Akasha regularly uses to open a doorway. He gave a short bow before entering the doorway and it immediately disappeared afterwards.

"What a bizarre man." Ulquiorra thought out loud about his last action. What was that gesture for? He exited the room to look for Akasha.

"You need me to accompany you? Why?" Ulquiorra had recently recovered and he was heading back to his room. He would have continued his stride if he was not grabbed by the hand to a sudden halt. He thought that Akasha should really stop doing this. It was bothersome. He turned his head to look at her pleading face.

"It will be fun I guarantee it." Akasha happily stated to him. She planned for him to come along. Sakon would accompany them as well after all.

"I think not." Ulquiorra clearly remembered his last fun trip with them. It was far from it. It was a giant hassle.

"This time is different." Akasha pouted with his blunt answer and she could guess what he was thinking. His eyes seemed more expressive in his human form. She could not stare down at him any longer. Her eyes looked elsewhere.

"How would it be any different from last time?" He doubted she could change his mind on this.

"This time we are visiting where we found you. We're going back to the human world." Akasha hoped it was enough to convince him. It seemed to work.

"Perhaps I'll be able to communicate with the humans." Ulquiorra was intrigued at the idea of communicating with the humans. The only human he could talk to was Tsukune. He was too young to discuss the philosophy of the heart. He hoped to be enlightened by adult humans.

"Is that a yes I hear?" He simply nodded. Akasha released her hold on him. She flashed him a smile of a child. This would be fun.

"You should get ready then. We'll be leaving in half an hour." He nodded and headed to his room to bathe away the scent of blood.

Ulquiorra was greeted by the stun faces of Moka and Tsukune when he walked down the stairs. He looked like a human now. He was not as pale now which was noticeable to them. His new longer hair reached his shoulders. It seemed to suit him better than his shorter hair length. It was a welcome change.

"Ulquiorra, you look just like a human." Tsukune could not contain his silence any longer. Ulquiorra gazed at him at his obvious observation. Of course, that was the whole point besides limiting his power. Moka was thinking the same but she could still feel his power leaking through the seals. Any normal human would not notice but a monster would surely know.

"I suggest you keep your power from leaking out. Monsters will target you if you don't control it more." Moka did not know if he could fight properly in that state. It would also help to hide his identity. Ulquiorra could not help but to nod at her obvious statement. She smiled a bit at his acknowledgement.

"Are you all ready to go?" Akasha had appeared along with Sakon. Sakon took notice of Ulquiorra's appearance but he remained silent. He had to admit, it suited him. They all nodded to her.

"Great. Let's go." Akasha waved her hand and opened the tunnel to the human world.

It was eerily nostalgic to Ulquiorra returning to this small town. It was probably because he spent more time living here than anywhere else in this new reality. The soothing breeze he felt on his skin was a welcomed sensation. This form lacked his hierro which was why it was so sensitive. He viewed the small town from up the hill. It looked exactly as he remembered it. The small forest located nearby was his previous home after all. Would the humans be able to perceive his existence? There was only one way to find out.

"Sakon-san feel free to do as you like while we're here. I know you have not had the chance to visit the human world in such a long time." Sakon nodded he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He had to get his hands on new books about martial arts. He could check out a local bookstore while they were here. He could always learn some new techniques. It was an important hobby of his.

"I wish to go to the local bookstore. Maybe I will be able to find some books that catch my eye." Sakon stated his simple wish to her as they followed the path down the hill. He trailed right behind the children and Akasha.

"Mother why have we come here? There is no festival happening like before." Moka had hoped it would be somewhere she could train by fighting other monsters or beasts, not here. She was slightly disappointed. To be fair, she knew that spending time with Tsukune and her mother would not be boring.

"I was unable to fulfill my promise to Tsukune last time. He wanted to come here during the festival. Still he should have some time to communicate and see how humans live their lives here." Akasha hoped it was a satisfactory answer for Moka. The truth was there was another reason she chose to come here. She wanted to give Ulquiorra a chance to interact with humans. It might be just what he needs to get him to understand.

"It will be fun Moka. We will find something fun to do. We can go to the marketplace and maybe even buy a souvenir. Perhaps, we can even play some games with other children here." Tsukune wished he could play with other boys because he had never had the chance to. Of course, Moka couldn't agree more.

"Just remember about what I said. Do not get separated from each other." Akasha's tone was a bit harsh sounding. She knew the true reality of how humans could treat others unfairly. She did not want her children to experience that resentment.

"We know." They both answered her simultaneously. She smiled at how in sync they were with each other. Today would be a great day. The children ran down the hill. Akasha merely walked down the path. Sakon smiled at the sight of the children racing to see who could reach the town first. Ulquiorra simply followed after Sakon thinking of what he would do first. Perhaps he could meet the poor fellow he would always steal from. The apple seller. Now he could actually pay for the apples he had grown to savor while he was here. Yes, he could grab a bite. He had not eaten today. Besides those seals have strained his strength. It would be wise to recover that depleted energy.

They had finally reached the center of the town. It was close to the evening and there weren't many people at the moment. There were only a few elders sitting down the benches. They viewed the strangers. They were foreign that was certain. Only the young boy with them seemed like he belonged here. They did not get many visitors here and they have never seen them before. They could not help but to think how elegant and beautiful they were. They would have kept staring at them if it were not for the sharp gaze the shortest adult of the group gave them. His piercing emerald eyes made them return to their conversation.

**It seems to be true, they can perceive me. **Ulquiorra had felt their eyes on them and he turned to face the elders. Immediately, they returned to their conversation. The two females and one male had chosen to turn away once he had taken notice.

"Don't stare at them. You'll creep them out." Moka told him after witnessing the whole scene play out. Ulquiorra did not reply, he only turned to face Akasha. Akasha giggled a little at the whole thing. It was kind of amusing to her. He still gave people the chills in his human form.

"Sorry Ulquiorra. I agree with her. You may look human but your eyes are still kind of intimidating." Tsukune voiced his opinion. It was not a favorable one but it was true in his case.

"Speaking of which, Moka-sama, you have not activated your seal correctly. The silver hair might be fine but your eyes could give you away." They were not green like her mother's yet. They were still deep red.

"Oh crap!" Moka blurted out in embarrassment. She had ridiculed Ulquiorra and had completely forgotten about her seal. Her cheeks redden and she quickly activated her rosario cross. Her eyes changed to her mother's green eyes. However, her hair color remained unchanged.

"Thank you Sakon. I have failed to notice." Akasha was truly thankful for Sakon's sharp eyes. She was so preoccupied about Ulquiorra she had forgotten to check her daughter's seal. Sakon nodded to her. He would have mentioned it sooner but he was thinking of the books at the time.

"Now before it gets too late and the sun sets, I would like you all to be back here by eight. Especially the both of you." Akasha looked down at Moka before turning to face Tsukune.

"Do what you must to bring her on time. Okay?"

"Got it." Tsukune nodded with a chuckle. Moka turned her back on them with a huff.

"Off you go then and please do be careful." She stated and they both raced off to explore the town. She smiled with a shake of her head.

"Shouldn't you go with them? Isn't it more wise to be there to make sure they stay safe?" Ulquiorra knew how protective she could be. Why not be there to ensure their safety? It was illogical and irresponsible in his eyes. Sakon could tell that Ulquiorra was right. He knew he was just expressing his opinion, but it was awfully rude. Akasha gave a sly smile to his questioning.

"Moka and Tsukune sometimes need time to themselves. I know they don't like to be watched every time we go somewhere. They might be young but I feel they are wise for their age. Don't you think? Besides, I think I have someone else I need to watch here, don't you think so?" Akasha let out a chuckle at Ulquiorra's expense. Sakon could feel a cold sweat at her words. She had just treated Ulquiorra like a child. He could feel the tension in the air. Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to narrow a bit at her words. He gazed at the chuckling woman. He did not find it amusing.

"Akasha-sama I think we should get going. I will go on ahead to ask about the bookstores. I will be sure to return on time." And with that, he quickly walked to search for the nearest bookstore. Perhaps, it would help to deescalate the situation if he changed the topic. He not only wanted to check as many stores as he could, but he also did not want to be near the Arrancar right now. He was a brave warrior, but it seemed Akasha was braver.

"Did I hit a nerve? I was only joking." Akasha patted Ulquiorra's right shoulder. He did nothing and said nothing. Akasha felt it was awkward to continue at how motionless he stood.

"Why don't we get going too and you can tell me what you like to do." Akasha laughed nervously. She hoped he would not refuse to speak with her.

"Free at last!" Moka exclaimed and came to stop waiting for Tsukune to catch up. He quickly caught up to her panting. He matched Moka's speed but it was tiring for him. Moka should have realized that he was still tired from Ulquiorra's training.

"Don't you know I'm tired? Give me a break." He complained while he sat by a nearby bench. They were in a park. They have spotted some nearby children playing nearby. Moka had chosen to avoid them for now.

"Awww….Is that little baby tired. Does the little baby need his mommy." Moka giggled at his expense. Tsukune's face became crimson, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Shut it Moka! That was a long time ago! How do you even still remember?" Tsukune wanted to die in embarrassment. It was an old game Moka played with him when they were much younger. Her giggle had grown to laughter.

"What about you, hmm?" Tsukune said nothing but looked down. What could he say? He wanted to forget it if he could, but how could he? She made him remember with her teasing.

"Whatever!" He yelled out loud which caught the attention of the children nearby. The children had been playing tag but it was starting to get boring. They were all younger than Tsukune and Moka. The oldest child was ten, he was the leader of the group. He was the first to spot them. He had chosen to approach them. It would be much funner if they had more players.

"Excuse me. My name is Saito. Would you and your girlfriend like to play with us? We could always use more players." Tsukune instantly waved his hands in denial. His face was as red as a tomato. Moka looked away from them both in an attempt to hide her face.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my friend." He corrected the boy's assumption.

"Oh really? Well would you like to play then?" He asked once more.

"We'll play. My name is Moka and this idiot is Tsukune." Moka sounded a bit annoyed at Tsukune. Saito nodded and motioned for them to follow. Tsukune looked confused at Moka's retreating figure. What did he do now?

"Do you have money to pay for it?" Akasha doubted Ulquiorra had the funds to pay for the apples he wished for. He shook his head and she reached into her dress. She pulled out a small pouch. She handed him some money. It was a generous amount.

"Take this and use it to pay." He nodded and put it in his pockets. They were walking by the fruit stalls. Ulquiorra had told her he wished to buy some of the apples he had eaten here before. Akasha had chosen to accompany him as it was his first time in the human world in which he could be seen by people. It did not take them long to find the exact same stall Ulquiorra had stolen from. The same man was still manning the same stall. Ulquiorra silently approached the man.

"Hello sir, would you like to buy some apples?" Ulquiorra did not say a word. He just nodded.

"Okay. How many would you like, sir?"

"My name is Ulquiorra, not sir." He told the fruit stand guy. The man could sense the hostility from Ulquiorra whose expression had not changed.

"I'm sorry. We'll take a dozen. He's a bit grouchy today. Forgive him." Akasha finally spoke after seeing Ulquiorra's horrible interaction. She could feel the man had become uncomfortable. She gave the poor man a warm smile. The man noted how beautiful Akasha was. He figured they were both models. They were both beautiful people to him. Still, he felt sorry for her. He appeared to be a jerk. Doesn't she know? Looks aren't everything. What a shame.

"That's quite alright. Let me get that for you." He quickly grabbed the nicest apples he could see and put them in a paper bag. He handed it to Akasha. Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and pulled out the money. He held up the cash to the man.

"Take it." Ulquiorra told the man. The man's eyes widened. It was too much for the price of the apples. Just one bill is enough let alone the pile of money he took out.

"That's too much money. I only need this bill and I can give you the change." He reached for the smallest amount and his fingers touched Ulquiorra's palm. He was quickly hit by a realization. He retracted his hand and reached for his temple. He could feel his head ache.

"Are you okay?" Akasha asked the man who appeared to be in pain. He waved her off to reassure her.

"Have we met somewhere before? My name is Shido." Now that he thought about it, Ulquiorra reminded him of someone.

"Perhaps." Ulquiorra placed all the money on the stand and began to walk away.

"This is too much! I can't accept this!" He shouted at Ulquiorra who did not bother to care. He had no need for money.

"Please accept it. He would appreciate it if you do. He was really keen on buying some of your apples. He really likes them. Thank you." Akasha bowed and waved a goodbye. She didn't want to lose sight of Ulquiorra. The man let out a sigh. Perhaps he judged the man unfairly.

"I wonder who they were?" The man massaged his temple to relieve his headache.

Tsukune and Moka waved goodbye at their new friends. Their parents have shown up to take them home. Daisuke was the last one to go. Tsukune and Moka enjoyed the time they spent playing with them. Tsukune enjoyed playing with and talking to the boys. Daisuke was closer to his age so they got along better. He could not remember the last time he had so much fun. Moka had enjoyed her time as well. She was the undisputed champion of the game called tag. The younger girls admired her for how pretty and how fast she was. It was a boost to her ego.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Tsukune expected a favorable answer.

"It was." Moka answered him. It was not the fun she had in mind but it was certainly a great experience for her. She looked up into the sky. It was getting dark. She could see the sun was about to set.

"What time is it?"

"It's about seven o'clock." Tsukune checked his wristwatch. It was a black digital watch he would wear on trips. They could only do so much before they had to return to the center of town. Tsukune walked to the nearby bench and sat down. He was exhausted from all that exercise he had today. Moka joined him and sat down with him.

"Say, why were you mad earlier?" He gave her a curious look of concern.

"Just forget it." She sounded annoyed again. He had to bring it up when she was in such a good mood.

"I really want to know though and I have about an hour to get it out of you." He would not budge from here. He did not want Moka to be upset with him without knowing what he did wrong. Moka shrugged her shoulders. She remained silent. Tsukune could feel the tension in the air. He felt extremely awkward. They have not uttered a word for several minutes. She looked up to the sky again. The night had come. Tsukune could not help but to admire the night sky.

"I think I said something I shouldn't have right? Or maybe I did something wrong?" Tsukune continued hoping for a reply.

"Did you have to deny it so fast?" Moka gave Tsukune a piercing glare. It was sudden and quite scary.

"Huh?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Is there something you dislike about me?" Moka stood up from the bench. She crossed her arms and bent down to look at him. It was like a teacher lecturing their student sitting on their desk. It was frightening. He could feel his back press hard onto the bench.

"You wanted to talk right? Then, let's talk." She sounded like she was getting angrier by the second. He swallowed his saliva. Maybe it was best to keep quiet next time.

"Of course I don't dislike…"

"Oh really? I heard how fast you denied it. It was almost like you were disgusted at the thought!" Her angry face was close to his. Tsukune could not keep eye contact. He looked away from her. He had hurt her feelings.

"Maybe I was wrong and I'm the idiot." Her voice sounded disappointed. She turned around from him to stop him from seeing her face.

"No! I'm the idiot for not realizing sooner." He grabbed her shoulder. She shook his hand off. He would not be able to touch her, let alone hug her. What could he do to apologize? He could buy her a gift to say he's sorry. Maybe he should tell her how he really feels. No. What if it made things worse? Tsukune could feel himself sliding off the bench. Moka had reached under the bench and was lifting one side. Before he could react he was knocked onto the ground. The bench quickly fell into place. He rubbed his butt from the fall. He would have continued to apologize to Moka but she was already running away.

"You're such an idiot!" Moka yelled in anger, she could not stand to look at him right now. Tsukune kicked the bench in frustration. He really screwed up.

Akasha found it a bit odd that Ullquiorra was waiting for her outside the gift shop. She had walked into the store and purchased some gifts. She had taken twenty minutes to find suitable gifts. That included a gift for Ulquiorra. He had told her that he would explore the town in the meantime and that he would meet with her at the appointed time. She had accepted his terms because she could not buy a gift in front of him.

"I thought you said you would meet me later when it was time to leave?" Akasha raised her eyebrow in confusion. Ulquiorra had never changed his mind before.

"I got bored relatively quickly and now I'm here." Ulquiorra raised his arms to stretch them. Akasha could not help but to giggle.

"What is so funny?" He asked her with raised eyebrows. His face was so expressive. It was strange to her. He had never made a face like that before. It was adorable to her but it seemed off. Had talking with some of the humans worked better than she hoped?

"Oh nothing. I just never realized you could be so expressive." Akasha smiled a bit, perhaps the lessons were working after all. Ulquiorra gave her his usual gaze.

"Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes I was able to buy wonderful gifts." He nodded and crossed his arms. Akasha examined his strange behavior carefully. Maybe those apples are making him act this way? I know he wanted to eat two apples, so where are the rest?

"What happened to the apples you bought earlier?"

"I ate them already." **That's strange. He said he would only eat two. Perhaps they were too delicious for him to resist. **

"We should start heading back then." Akasha walked a steady pace and Ulquiorra followed behind her. Ulquiorra found it odd that she picked up the pace, like she was in a hurry. They walked quite a distance before Akasha headed into a nearby alley. Ulquiorra looked around and noted they were heading for a dead end. There seemed to be no one nearby and they had not run into any humans along the way. It was quite dark too. He would have continued to follow behind but it seemed strange to him. There was no point in coming here. He watched her put the bag full of gifts onto the ground. He observed her as she tied her hair into a ponytail and held it with her ribbon. What was she doing?

"You know, you almost had me fooled." Ulquiorra eyes widen. How did she figure it out? He had to stop her now. He dashed at her with incredible speed before she could turn around. He was swiftly kicked back to the wall. He gasped for air. He tried to stand back to prepare for her next attack but it was too late. He found himself off his feet before he knew what had happened.

"Who sent you? You're not Ulquiorra! You're a doppelganger." She interrogated him with a powerful grip that threatened to snap his neck.

"How the hell…" He struggled to fight her off. He heard her chuckle.

"I admit, you almost had me fooled. Still I should have realized from the start. You were too expressive to be him. He is also not a heavy eater. Still, what really gave you away was the lack of his Zanpakuto. He would never forget to carry that around." The fake Ulquiorra glared down at her in anger. She squeezed tighter.

"I really hate doing this, but you leave me no choice. You were hired by whom? Who sent you here? What were you scheming to do?" She was furious. How did they find out about their visit to the human world? Doppelgangers were the best infiltrators and the most successful monsters to hide among the humans. They were perfect for ambushing other monsters. Are there others here? She had to make sure he talked.

He knew it was too dangerous to talk. He would just have to bear it and escape when he could. He had some useful intel on her though. Apparently the strongest dark lord was kind. It was sickening to him. She would never kill him. The plan was never to defeat her anyways. He laughed in delight. The plan would still work.

"You'll see soon enough." Akasha's grip softened when she heard him struggle to speak. He felt her loosen. It was his only chance. He instantly disappeared from her grasp. He had shapeshifted into a small fly. Akasha tried to restrain him once more but it was too late. He flew off into the distance.

"Bastard!" She shouted to the flying insect. Who was behind all this? What was his purpose for imitating Ulquiorra? She had a bad feeling about this. She had to find Moka and Tsukune. The doppelganger did not get very far before he was quickly swallowed by a bat.

Ulquiorra was displeased. He had the opportunity to ask the humans some of his questions about their emotions. However, they had not taken him seriously. Most ignored him and walked away. A few laughed at him without being able to speak a sentence. Others asked him if he was alright. He was convinced that humans were incredibly stupid. Not a single one provided him a useful response. And the females were incredibly annoying. They wanted to talk to him about useless things. They all thought alike. Are you single? What kind of question is that? He now sat alone by the steps that led to the plaza. He was right again. He had gained nothing from this. His gaze shifted to the paper bag next to him. Well, it wasn't a total waste. He did repay the man and acquired some apples. He reached in and took a bite. He savored the nostalgic taste. It was just as good as he remembered. He always regretted scavenging for food here, but now he had to no longer. Well, as long as he had money to pay with that is. He would have taken another bite but his apple was knocked off his hand. A man walking down the steps had bumped into him. The man did not even bother to check what he had done. Ulquiorra immediately stood up.

"You imbecile." Ulquiorra could not believe the indecency of certain humans. He had lost an apple because this human was too stupid to see where he was going. The man was visibly frightened and took off running. Ulquiorra chose to sit back down on the steps he had lost his appetite. Maybe he should have not eaten on the steps. He had not seen humans passby recently. For the past five minutes, that was the only human he has seen since he came to these steps. He looked up into the sky. What time is it? Perhaps, he should head out to the center of town.

"There you are." Ulquiorra heard Akasha's voice behind him. He turned to face her. Something was off to him. Her presence felt different somehow. He was certain of it. She was not Akasha.

"You cannot fool me. You are not Akasha-sama. Who are you?" Ulquiorra stood up from the steps and walked down the plaza to confront this faker. He had to admit, her appearance was exactly the same, but her aura was not.

"Impressive. Only our kind can tell the difference between us and the real deal." Akasha grinned darkly.

"Enough. Answer me." He now stood facing the impostor who dared to take the form of Akasha-sama. He would not get off lightly.

"So it is true. You are the potential problem I heard about. Someone with great power who does not fear the dark lords. It's a good thing I bumped into you earlier." Akasha slowly morphed into Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was surprised at how it had transformed into him. Ulquiorra did not have the chance to react before he was punched by his copy. The fake gave a dark laugh.

"Incredible. Your power is amazing." The doppelganger had never experienced speed like this before. Werewolves were incredibly fast, but this was on another level. Still he had to be careful with this speed. He had to adjust little by little to this new body. Ulquiorra stood up immediately from the gazebo he crashed into. He had to admit that was a powerful hit. Ulquiorra no longer possessed his hierro. He spat the blood from his mouth. He had to be careful to avoid injuries. He would not be able to regenerate in this form. He rapidly unleashed a volley of balas at his duplicate.

**I need to figure out how to do that**. Maybe it was effective against other monsters but he could see them clearly. It would be easy to evade. His doppelganger raised its hands and yawned.

"This is too easy. You will never hit me with that." The doppelganger cackled and moved side to side to avoid the incoming attacks. He did not get to savor the moment for long. He was savagely punched and kicked repeatedly by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra gave him a kick into the air before he kicked him back down. As the dust settled he watched his fake remain motionless. He would have left then and there, but he watched as his fake stood once more. His face was severely beaten and bloodied. Ulquiorra eyes widen in disbelief. He was recovering. His face slowly returned to normal. Was it even possible to win? His regeneration seemed stronger than his own. He somehow had copied his regeneration when he did not possess it currently.

"Why are you surprised? These are your abilities right?" He watched the fake crack his neck to relieve some of the tension from the last hits. This body was the most perfect he had ever transformed into. Once he killed him, he would become the original. Once he adapted to this body, perhaps he could become the ruler of this world. He would hone this transformation and then he would challenge the dark lords. It was a pleasing thought to him. His face contorted to show his true nature. He had a psychotic demeanor.

"Let us continue!" He shouted in glee. He wanted to test the limit of his new power. Ulquiorra could not win this fight. Not without neutralizing him completely. He would have to disobey Akasha-sama. He could not let him live. It was a simple matter of life and death. He would die in this pathetic state if he did not fight with lethal intent. He would apologize later to her.

"Come you pathetic imitation." Ulquiorra beckoned the impostor to attack him. It worked and he charged at him with visible anger. The doppelganger's strength relied on their ability to copy their enemies. It was quite insulting. The fake quickly tried to punch him and they were evenly matched. Ulquiorra blocked every punch and kick he received. His copy did as well. Ulquiorra wondered why his fake attacked so simply and with no skill. Maybe, he could not copy the experience one possesses. Ulquiorra kicks his copy back from him. It was time to find out.

His double's face scowled in pain before it was replaced by a smile. The pain was gone immediately. He attacked once again and they exchanged blows. He would eventually win like this. He continued to try to breach his defense, but it was futile. Ulquiorra began to block all of his attacks. Before he realized it, the doppelganger was unable to block some of the kicks Ulquiorra had delivered. He hissed in pain and in anger. Ulquiorra quickly chopped his fake while he tried to recover some of the damage Ulquiorra had just given him.

"You may have my physical abilities. But it appears you lack experience and cannot imitate my techniques that I have learned. You will be unable to beat me." Ulquiorra had analyzed the form his copy had used. While his speed and regeneration were troubling his hand to hand combat was terrible. It was not a problem if he continued to beat him like this. He could tire him out like this and not resort to kill him. The fake grew angrier and charged at him once again. It was the same story, he was constantly beaten back down by Ulquiorra. He could see that his energy was fading. His yoki seemed to diminish with each beat down he gave him.

"It seems you fakes can't copy us perfectly. My regeneration is quite taxing on you." The fake visibly became frightened at his observation. He knew it was impossible to copy his enemies perfectly but it shouldn't be this different.

"Fuck! This is bullshit! How can we be this different?" He shouted in frustration. He slowly stood up. His yoki was almost depleted.

"You're a fool to rely on transformations alone. You also require experience to fully utilize them." Ulquiorra kneed the fake on his stomach knowing he would not be able to recover. His yoki was practically gone. Ulquiorra stopped him from falling by grabbing his clothes.

"Who sent you? Talk now or I will kill you." Ulquiorra's monotone voice scared him. It was like Ulquiorra had no real interest if he told him or not. He had no qualms with either choice. Ulquiorra examined his own face in fear. It was a strange feeling to see your own face fear you. The doppelganger covered his head with his hands.

"It was some vampires that's all I know!" He shouted for his life. Ulquiorra nodded before hitting his fake on the head. It knocked him unconscious. He had to find Akasha immediately.

**Where could she be? **He had been unable to find her after she had run away. In fifteen minutes it would be 8 'o'clock. He had searched around the town but he could not find her. She must be terribly angry with him. He had awaited for her to return as it would have been impossible to keep up with her if she did not let him. Unfortunately, she never came back. He would be unable to talk to her until she was ready. He started to head back to the spot where Akasha had them agree to meet.

"Onii-chan." Tsukune could hear a gentle voice behind him. He quickly turns and comes face to face with a redheaded girl. She was cutely dressed with her red blouse, black skirt and black stocking. Tsukune did not have time to think about how cute she was. He was scared of how she was wielding an enormous spiked bat that easily dwarfed their size with one hand. The girl was walking towards him and it was very intimidating. What if she struck him with it? As she walked closer to him, he was able to make out her face. Her green eyes glowed through the darkness. He examined her two short ponytails, each tied with a red ribbon. She resembled Kokoa. Could she actually be Kokoa?

"Kokoa is that you?" Tsukune could not help but to ask. She was the youngest of the vampire sisters and he had the least interactions with her because of it. Her mother had taken measures to assure it. She carefully positioned the giant weapon in front of her to the ground to hide from his gaze.

"It is you, isn't it?" He asked once more hoping to have his suspicion confirmed. He saw her peek behind the bat and nod.

"I can't believe how much you have grown Kokoa. You caught up to me." Tsukune could tell they were similar in height. He remembered she was much shorter when she was younger. That was in the past now though.

"Onii-chan I missed you!" Kokoa blurted out suddenly letting the bat fall to the ground. The heavy thud and vibration confirmed the heaviness of the bat. He quickly felt his body be enveloped by the young redhead. He returned the hug. He had missed her too. He would have continued to hold her longer but it seemed she forgot that he was a human after all. He could feel that if she squeezed any tighter his spine would snap.

"Kokoa. I can't breathe." He managed to say out of breath. She quickly released him after hearing that.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. I just haven't seen you in such a long time." Kokoa sheepishly apologized. She had forgotten her own strength there for a moment.

"It's alright Kokoa. I'm just so happy I get to see you again." He flashed a smile at her and she returned it with her own. He was glad that Kokoa seemed to be the same as he remembered her. She did not resent him like her older sisters. While he was truly happy, he could not help but find it odd. What was she doing here? What was the chance of running into her in such a small town like this, in the human world? It just didn't add up. His thoughts were interrupted by Kokoa's returning embrace.

"Onii-chan. There is something I have to tell you." He heard her whisper into his ear. Her voice was quiet but serious. She received a nod to confirm he was listening.

"The truth is I came here to look for you." Tsukune could understand that but how did she know he would be here? He would have to ask her.

"Kokoa! What the hell are you doing?" A fierce voice yelled behind him. Kokoa's smile faded and was instantly replaced by fear. He felt her arms loosen and return to her side. Tsukune was worried about Kokoa. She had not moved at all. She was deathly afraid of this girl's voice. He turned to face the owner of the voice. It was an older girl dressed in a black stealth skintight suit. It completely covered her body. Tsukune could see her light blonde hair swaying in the breeze. Her dark red eyes glared in disgust at him. He was immediately overcome with the same fear. He had recognized her. It was Kahlua and she was carrying Moka over her shoulder. She was visibly hurt and unconscious. She gave him an evil grin baring her fangs.

"Hey, Tsukune. Did you miss me too?" She gave a dark chuckle and he slowly backed away from her until he bumped into Kokoa. He turned to look at Kokoa and he realized what he had to do. He quickly grabbed her trembling hand and tried to run away with her. She did not move. He tried once more but it was impossible to move her. Her muscles were locked in place. He heard Kahlua's laughter coming closer.

"Please move Kokoa. She's coming! We have to find Akasha-san!" He tried once again but it was like trying to move a boulder. He began to hyperventilate at his predicament. What could he do?

**I should carry her out of here.** Tsukune felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner.

"You know what to do, right?" He heard the evil girl speak. At those words Tsukune was violently pulled back by Kokoa. His arm felt tremendous pain but he was swiftly punched in the gut before he could react. His vision darkened and he could have sworn he heard Kokoa say something. He succumbed to the darkness.

"Forgive me Onii-chan."


End file.
